Forever and Always
by TriniPrincess
Summary: Sequel to Love, School and Randomness It been 4 years since the events of Love, School and Randomness Richard left Kori to travel the world and Kori is now a sophmore at Gotham University and dating someone new but what happens when Richard returns Will Kori and Richard reunite? or will Kori say good bye to Richard forever? AU RobStar BBRae some Cyborg
1. Memories

**A/N: Here it is the sequel to Love,School,&Randomness, please read that story first than this one, anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any stores mentioned in this chapter**

**Characters in this Story**

**Richard 'Dick' Grayson- Robin**

**Kori Anders-Starfire**

**Victor 'Vic' Stone- Cyborg**

**Garfield 'Gar' Logan- Beast Boy**

**Rachel Roth - Raven**

**Barbara Gorden- Batgirl**

**Kitten Moth- Kitten**

**Xavier Red- Red X**

**Karen 'Bee' Beecher- Bumblebee**

**Komi Anders- Blackfire**

**Donna Troy-Wonder Girl**

_*Flashback_

"_Come away with me Kori ,we can see the world together" Richard says._

"_Richard, I can't..we can't we are adults now we have responsibilities" I say._

_Richard looks at me sadly "I love you Kori, I want to spend every day with you, I want us to see the world together" He says._

"_I love you too Richard, but I can't just leave" I say._

_Richard looks heartbroken, he brushes my hair back behind my ear and kisses me with so much passion it surges through my entire body._

"_I love you Kori" he says and walks to the door._

"_Forever and Always" he says and leaves._

That was 4 years ago.

* * *

My name is Kori Anders, I'm in my sophomore year at Gotham University. I am majoring in radiology and I work part-time at a coffee shop. I live in an apartment complex dorm with the rest of the upperclassman.

"Kori! Wake up! Get your lazy ass out here or We're late for class", My roommate Donna and one of my best friends yells

"I'm coming", I say getting out of my bed

I brush my teeth then step into the shower. As I shower, I think about the dream that just occurred. That day was the most painful memory in my life it was the day that Richard left me.

_*Flashback_

"_I'm not ready to run a company Kori, I want to see the world first, I want you to come with me" , He said._

That memory still haunts me _'Why didn't I say yes'_ I think to myself, _'Because it was reckless'_ my mind answers itself.

Of course I wanted to go travel the world with Richard, but I just couldn't. We weren't in high school anymore, it was my first year in college I got a full scholarship I couldn't just drop everything and leave.

I thought Richard would stay, honestly I did, I had now idea he would leave for 4 years.

'_4 years'_ I think to myself but it feels like a lifetime.

I remember calling him the day he left over and over, going to Wayne Manor to see if he was there of course he never was.

All my tears and heartbreak, my family and friends trying to comfort me.

I remember 2 weeks later getting a letter

_Dear Kori,_

_I am sorry for leaving so suddenly …._

_I wanted… still wish you would come with me but I understand_

_I just wanted to let you know that everyday I am away I think of you_

_I love you Kori I always have and have I always will_

_I will come back someday I promise_

_I love you Kori , forever and always_

_Richard_

I hold the letter in my hand and put it in my desk drawer.

'_That was four years ago'_ I think to myself.

I leave my dorm room and go to the kitchen where my roommate Donna is waiting for me.

"Finally, what were you doing in there?", Donna ask.

"I just overslept that's all", I say and grab a banana from the fruit bowl "C'mon let's go", I say.

We then leave our apartment style dorm and go to our psychology class.

* * *

"So did you review for the test today?", Donna ask.

"Of course", I say although I only studied for a bit until my boyfriend came over.

That's right boyfriend as if on cue he walks into the classroom.

"Hey there cutie", Xavier says kisses my cheek and sits next to me.

"Hi", I reply and smile.

I think about the first time I meet Xavier, he was a total asshole to me until we had dentition together. He actually apologized to me during the years we eventually became friends. At first Richard didn't like it but, after seeing how Xavier had changed he began to warm up to him a bit. Although they were never as close as they were before it was nice that they were at least friends.

When Richard left, Xavier was one of the first's ones to comfort me. As we began spending more and more time together my feelings for him began to grow. Xavier had always had feelings for me so naturally we began dating.

"You ok?", Xavier says and looks at me worried.

I snap back to reality, "Yea..just nervous about the test that's all", I say and smile.

"All right class let's begin , you have until the end of class to finish this test",The Professor says.

The professor passes the test back and students begin to take them.

"Good luck", Xavier says and winks.

"You too", I say and smile.

I look at the test and so far its pretty easy my mind begins to wonder about the dream I had.

Deep down in my heart I knew that I would never be over Richard, and the dream I had today proved it.

I knew I had to move on and although I do care and have feelings for Xavier, and he cares to me I know he could never replace Richard.

I finish my test the same time as Donna and as I leave I see Xavier waiting outside the classroom.

"See you two later", Donna says and walks away.

"So do you want to go to the mall since we have a two-hour break today?", Xavier asks.

"Sure!", I say since I absolutely love shopping.

Xavier and I leave the science building and go to the parking lot.

* * *

We get into Xavier car and we drive to the mall.

I get out the car excitedly ,"C'mon let's go!", I say and grab Xavier's arm and drag him toward the mall.

We go to Forever 21 and I immediately grab some clothes to try on. I then go to the dressing room and try some of the clothes on while Xavier waits outside.

"What do you think?", I ask spinning around in blue dress with lace sleeves.

"You look good Kori, you always do" ,Xavier says.

I decided to buy the dress and a couple of skirts and tops.

Xavier and I go to the food court and eat at the burger restaurant in the food court.

"Hi, how can I help you?", the waitress ask as she approaches our table.

"One chocolate shake, and one zoraberry shake" Xavier says.

The waitress nods and goes to get our drinks.

"Everything ok Kori?, you seem a bit distracted?" Xavier ask.

"No..i'm fine", I say _'Except that I keep having flashbacks about Richard again' _I think to myself.

"Ok.. well you know you can talk to me about anything right", Xavier reaches over and grabs my hand.

"Of course", I say and smile.

The waitress brings us our shakes and takes our food orders.

As we get our burgers and fries I immediately reach for the mustard.

Xavier chuckles, "I'll never understand why you like mustard so much" ,Xavier says teasingly.

I smile ,_'Richard understood' _I think to myself.

* * *

After we eat, we leave the mall and go back to the university.

"See you later cutie", Xavier says and kisses me

I feel the kiss and his emotion behind it but, I only give him about half of my emotions into the kiss.

"Bye Xavier", I say.

I walk into my history class feeling content '_Why am I thinking about Richard so much, Xavier is a great guy' I_ think to myself though I already know the answer.

'_Because you still love him' _ I think to myself.

I focus on my history class and take notes.

Before I know it the bell rings.

'_Thank goodness'_ I think to myself.

* * *

After my last class I go back to the dorm and Donna is already there.

"Hey Kori! How was class?" Donna asks.

"The same", I say and go to the fridge and get something to drink.

"Oh, by the way you had a phone call earlier,what's the point of having a cell if you don't use it?", Donna says teasingly.

I laugh, "Whatever", I say and go to my room.

I walk to my room and pick up my phone I see that there is one missed call and one missed voicemail look at the caller id and it reads

_Richard_

My heart starts beating out of my chest an my stomach feels as though it will explode with anxiety. I stare and stare at the phone screen to make sure and it still says the same thing.

"Impossible", I say barely above a whisper.

**A/N: Soo what do you think? Please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D I will post the next chapter tomorrow **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	2. Chance Encounter

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follow, and favorites! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story! I love you all! Here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 2: Chance Encounter

"_Hey ….this is Richard, well um you probably know that already if you still have my number ", _I hear him chuckle, _"Well I just wanted to let you know that I'm back and well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place tomorrow and catch up? My address is 483 Soto Lane, anyway. I hope to see you soon, Bye Kori" _The voicemail ends.

It's my 5th time listening to his voice mail, my mind is still numb trying to process this information.

"He's back", I say but my voice croaks.

I leave my room and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey Kori...", Donna starts to say something more but stops when she sees me.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Donna asks.

"He's back….Richard is back", I say.

"Oh", Donna says she is fully aware of my past with Richard.

She comes over and leads me to the couch, I sit down and Donna gets me a glass of water and sits next to me.

"What happened?", She ask

I tell her about the voicemail and about how Richard asked to see me tomorrow.

"So are you going to see him?", Donna asks.

I shake my head,"No…maybe...I don't know...I'm so confused", I say.

Donna nods her head understanding, "I think you should see him".

I look at her though she has lost her mind.

"Are you crazy?", I ask.

Donna laughs, "No, look Kori it's obvious that you too still care about each other", She says.

"But I'm with Xavier", I say,"He's a good guy I don't want to mess things up".

Donna laughs "Going to see you ex boyfriend isn't a crime Kori", She says.

"It is when they look as good as Richard", I say and Donna laughs

"You and Dick have always been close, so basically your just seeing an old friend" Donna says.

"Your right Richard has always been one of my best friends...so I will think about it", I say.

Donna smiles, "Besides I'm sure after all that traveling he will be a scruffy old hobo or something", Donna says

I laugh and give her a hug,"You're the best", I say.

Donna and I eat dinner and go over our homework together after we finish I decided to call Rachel, my best friend from high school.

After Dinner, I go in my room and call her number.

"Hello", Rachel says in her monotone voice and I hear a dog barking in the background.

"Hi Rachel, how are you?", I ask.

"Hey Kori, and I've been better",She says and the dog is barking louder.

"You got a dog?", I ask

"Yea it was Gar's idea, since he has been in the veterinary program he thinks having a pet will improve his bond with animals", Rachel says.

After High school Rachel and Gar continued dating. Rachel is in an Arts school to work on her poetry and writing while Gar is college to become a veterinarian. They moved into a condo together about an hour away from my college so I still see them on weekends.

"I don't know why I agreed to this", She says annoyed.

I giggle "Because you looooovvvveee Gar", I say teasingly.

"Shut Up", Rachel says but I can tell she is smiling,"So how have you been?", She asks.

"I was fine...until today", I say.

"Uh oh what happened?", Rachel asks.

"I got a call from Richard…he's back", I say.

Rachel is quiet, "Oh wow…have you seen him yet?", She asks

"No, he asked me to come over tomorrow", I say, "I'm not sure if I will go, Donna says I should", I say.

"I agree with Donna, I think that you should go see him", Rachel says.

I sigh, "I knew you would say that", I say.

Rachel laughs, "Oh c'mon Kori we all know how you feel about Richard I don't think seeing him will hurt, even if it's just for closer , I think you should see him it's obvious he still cares about you", Rachel says.

I sigh "Your right...I'll go see him, well I'm going to bed Goodnight Rachel, Tell Gar I said Hi", I say.

"Kay and call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes...goodnight Kori", Rachel says.

"I will, night Rachel", I say and hang up the phone.

I change into my cupcake pajama pants and my favorite pink tee. I brush my teeth and crawl into bed nervous about the tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up feeling rested, I go to my bathroom to get ready. I brush my teeth, shower then get dressed.

I put on my favorite skinny jeans with a purple baby doll tee and I slip on my brown wedges and go to the kitchen.

"Morning Donna", I say and fix a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Kori, so are you nervous about today?", She asks and I know she is referring to me seeing Richard today.

"A little", I say even though I am completely nervous and my stomach is in knots.

"You know I'm here if you need me", Donna says and I nod.

Donna leaves to go to her class and I go to the fine arts hall for my class.

In Music Appreciation my mind begins to wonder off.

_'Will Richard remember me? Will he still want to see me?'_ I think to myself _'Of course he will he called'_ I think to myself referring to the voice mail.

I continue taking notes on the composers and focus on the professor teaching.

* * *

The bell rings and class is over, it's my last class today since I only have 1 class on Tuesdays and Thursday.

"Time to go to Richard's", I say to myself.

I go to the parking lot and get in my car I type in Richard's address into the navigation app on my phone.

"Hmm this phone does come in handy" I say and begin to drive.

As I drive my stomach is in knots and my heart is pounding.

_'Why am I so nervous?'_ I think to myself 'It's just Richard, he is just a friend' I think to myself even though I know he isn't just any friend he is my best friend and the first boy I ever loved and he break my heart by leaving me to travel

I reach Richard apartment building _'Wow nice place'_ I think to myself and pull into the parking garage

His apartment is more of a private condo with brick on the outside and red window shutters I park my car and get out and leave the parking garage

I walk outside and reach the front door I take a deep breath_ 'This is it'_ I think to myself and knock on the door

There is no answer.

I frown and knock again.

"Coming!", I hear and angry male voice.

I hear lock unlocking and the door swings open my eyes are wide and my jaw drops.

"Who the hell—"Richard says and he stops mid sentence when he sees me.

"Kori! It's you!", Richard says.

I'm in shock this isn't the same high school boy I remember. The Richard that is standing before me is a full-grown man only wearing sweatpants. This is definitely not the scruffy hobo I was expecting.

Richard is about 6'3 now his normal spiked hair is still unruly but is now wavy and short he has a bit of stubble on his chin. I look down at his chest, he is ripped he know has 8-pack abs and the biceps to match. I continue to stare at his toned, chiseled body.

"Damn you look good!", I say accidentally out loud instead of in my mind like I meant to.

Richard smiles the wicked lopsided smile I always loved he quickly engulfs me in a hug.

My breathing quickens and my heart is pounding and chills run down my body as I am so close to his hot male physique .

"I missed you so much", he whispers in my ear.

His words send chills through me and ignite old feelings.

"I missed you too", I say.

At that moment in his arms, I feel as though I have never left.

Richard finally lets me go, "Come, let's go inside", he says and opens the door for me.

I enter his condo and glance around the style of it is typical Richard.

In the living room there is one big couch an a huge flat screen TV, there is also a book shelf that has DVDs and some books.

Next to the living room there is the kitchen it has brand new appliances and granite counter tops there is also a small dining room table. I also see there are stairs which mostly lead to the bedrooms.

"Nice place", I say.

"Thanks, would you like a tour?", Richard says.

"Maybe later", I say.

"Please sit, make yourself comfortable, do you want anything to drink?", Richard asks.

"Water", I say and sit on the couch.

Richard nods and goes to the kitchen to get the water.

He then comes back and hands it to me.

"Thanks", I say still eyeing his chest.

"You're welcome", he says.

There's a silence between us.

"So, how have you been?", Richard ask.

"Good, just going to school and working and stuff", I say.

Richard nods.

"Could you maybe put your shirt back on or something?",I ask since I'm still clearly distracted by his sexy body.

Richard chuckles, "Why does me being shirtless bother you?", he says and takes my hand and puts it on his chest.

"Uhh...Uhh", I say trying to form words but I am too distracted.

_'Oh gosh his skin is smooth',_ I think to myself.

Richard chuckles and picks up his shirt off the floor, "If it makes you feel better", he says and puts his shirt on.

I smile, "Thanks", I say even though a part of me like him being shirtless.

"How were your travels?", I ask.

"Good", he says, "I spent a lot of time in France, Italy, UK, Morocco", he says.

"Wow", I say impressed,"So what are you going to do in Gotham?" I ask.

"Well now that I'm older, Bruce wants me to start learning more about the company", He says, "I start working their next week" he says.

"Oh", I say "Are you ready for it?" I ask.

Richard nods "yea I'm kind of looking forward to it".

"So how's college life?", Richard asks and smiles.

My heart to beat faster "Good I am still taking my prerequisite for the radiology program" I say.

"So far my GPA is still a 4.0 , I live in a campus apartment with my roommate Donna, we get along great", I say,embarrassed that I am starting to babble.

Richard nods, "That's good to hear", He says.

I smile, "Yea Gotham University is great", I say.

"Have you talked to Rachel or Vic yet?", I ask.

Richard shakes his head,"No, since I just got back yesterday you and Bruce are the only ones who know I'm back yet", He says, "You were my first call Kori" He says.

"Oh", I say and my stomach growls.

Richard chuckles "You must be hungry".

"Yea",I say embarrassed,"I skipped lunch to come here and see you", I say and blush.

Richard smiles, "I'm flattered...let me get you something to eat" ,Richard says.

He gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen and gets pots and pans and some ingredients.

"You cook?", I ask surprised

Richard chuckles, "Yea, I took some cooking classes while I was away… Its lasagna ok?", he asks.

"Yea", I say surprised when we were in high school all Richard knew how to cook was microwave Mac and cheese.

"Do you need some help?" , I ask

Richard shakes his head, "No, I'm good", he says.

* * *

About 45 minutes later we are eating the best lasagna and bread rolls I have ever tasted.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing", I say.

Richard smiles, "Thanks", he says.

I continue stuffing my face with the lasagna goodness and finish my plate.

"Your one fine chef Richard", I say.

"Why thank you Kori", Richard says and I laugh.

I notice he is staring at me intently.

"What?", I ask.

"You have some lasagna right here", he says and his fingers brush my bottom lip.

My body starts to tingle as soon as he touches me as I look into his ocean blue eyes I feel as though I am lost in them.

"Umm thanks", I say.

"You're welcome", He says.

I look at the clock and realize that it's running late.

"Well I should get going", I say, "Do you need any help with the dishes?" I ask.

Richard shakes his head.

I get my phone and car keys and Richard walks me to the door.

"It was good seeing you Kori", He says, "I hope we can hang out soon" he says

I smile "Of course, I'm just a phone call away" I say

Richard then gives me a hug my body feels so alive as soon as he touches me I feel him bury his head in my hair inhaling my scent. We then hug a bit longer and break away.

"See you later Kori" Richard says and kisses my cheek.

I blush ,"Later", I reply and leave.

* * *

I feel as though I am on cloud 9 when I walking back to the car. I get in the car with a goofy smile on my face as I think about Richard.

I crank up the car and look at my phone, I notice I have 3 missed calls one from Donna and two from Xavier.

"Shit!", I say as I realize I forgot to tell Richard about Xavier.

_'Oh well it probably won't matter, he doesn't have feeling for me anymore anyway'_ I think to myself.

As I drive back to my dorm I think about how Richard looked at me and how it felt when we touched. Also the way he smiled at me. I have a feeling deep down that he still has feelings for me the question was_ 'Did I still have feelings for him?'._

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 3 now and will post it tomorrow. I also posted a special announcement on my story Love,School, and Randomness. A lot of people wished for the story to continue I decided to put it on hiatus until I come up with more ideas. But I will focus on this story more since I have more ideas for it . well Anyway please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**_  
_

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	3. Phone Calls & Coffee Dates

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 3: Phone calls and Coffee Dates

I park my car into the dorm parking lot and go upstairs. As I walk through the door I see Donna is watching TV in the living room. She gets up and runs over to me as soon as I walk in.

"Kori! There you are, tell me how did it go? Did you even recognize him?" Donna asks curiously.

I sit down on the couch next to her and sigh.

"Oh gosh, was it really that bad?" Donna asks.

"No, It was great", I say.

Donna looks at me confused, "Then what's wrong?", She asks.

"The love of my life left me to travel the world and after 4 years he comes back smoking hot!" I exclaim. "When I went to see him today, I started having feelings for him again", I say and shake my head, "Why did he have to leave in the first place, everything was so perfect", I say.

Donna gets in the couch and goes to the kitchen. She goes into the fridge and pulls out a pint of cookie dough ice cream and two spoons. She then comes back and sits down next to me.

"I have a feeling we are going to need this", Donna says.

I smile and take a spoon.

"So are you still in love with him?" Donna asks.

"Maybe…I don't know I am just so confused", I say, "I definitely felt sparks between us when I was around him", I say

Donna nods her head, "Hmm, well do you think it could just be because you haven't seen each other in awhile?", She asks.

"Possibly", I say while dipping my spoon in the tub of ice cream, "You're probably right, I haven't seen him in a while and I was probably just overwhelmed with emotions", I say.

Donna nods her head, "I'm sure when you see him again your emotions will be normal", She says.

"Yea", I say and dip my spoon in the pint for more ice cream.

"So I'm guessing he wasn't a scruffy old hobo huh?" Donna asks.

I smile "Far from it, He has more of a Ryan Gosling or Taylor Lautner body now", I say.

Donna raises an eyebrow, "What? and you didn't take pictures?, I'm hurt!", Donna says jokingly and puts her hand on her forehead dramatically. I burst out laughing knowing she is trying to make me feel better.

We finish eating the ice cream while watching TV.

* * *

After we finish Donna says goodnight and goes to her room. I go to my room and call Rachel.

"Hey Kori", Rachel says.

"Hey Rachel", I say and I hear Gar's voice in the background, "Let me talk to her, I want to say hi!"Gar says.

"Gar wants to talk to you", Rachel says annoyed and I laugh.

"Hey Kori!", Gar says.

"Hey Gar! What's up?", I ask.

"Nothing but the ceiling baby", Gar says and I laugh.

"I was wondering if you could come and visit us the weekend, I need your help with something", Gar says.

"Sure Gar, I'll visit Saturday, is that ok with you?", I ask.

"Perfect! well I'll see you this weekend Kori", Gar says

"Hello" Rachel says and I know that Gar has given her back the phone.

"Hey" I say.

"So how did it go today?", Rachel asks and I know she is referring to seeing Richard.

"It went well", I say.

"Kori! Details please!", Rachel says eagerly.

"Well I went to his house and he answered the door kind of mad I guess because it was early", I say.

"True Dick isn't really a morning person", Rachel says.

"Yea, anyway he answered the door and he looked pretty pissed but then he realized it was me and he looked happy all the sudden and gave me a huge hug and told me how much he missed me",I say

"Mhm, so did you two talk?", Rachel asks.

"Yea mostly about school and I asked him how his travels were and what he was doing back in Gotham", I say "Then he cooked me dinner", I say.

"Dick cooked?!" Rachel says surprised.

"Yep he made lasagna and it bread rolls and they were freaking delicious", I say and my mouth begins to water.

"Wow", Rachel says and impressed, "Did anything else happen?" Rachel asks.

"Er, well I did see him shirtless", I say and blush at the memory. "He looks pretty impressive" I say

"Impressive, huh…you said something embarrassing when you saw him didn't you? Rachel asks.

'_Damn her for knowing me so well' _I think to myself "Yea I did…I said 'Damn you look good'", I say.

Rachel laughs "Ah that's priceless" She says.

"Oh hush", I say.

Rachel laughs, "How did he react when you told him you are dating Xavier?", Rachel asks.

I am silent at first, "Umm, that did not come up", I say.

"WHAT! You didn't tell you have a boyfriend?!" Rachel yells and I am surprised Rachel hardly ever gets angry.

"No, I was just so overwhelmed with seeing him and I just forgot", I say shyly.

Rachel sighs, "I see what you mean, but you're going to have to tell him eventually", Rachel says.

"I know, I'm just afraid of how he will react, you know Richard can overact sometimes", I say

"Yea, but since him and Xavier were ok later in high school, I'm sure he won't react too badly" Rachel says.

"I hope not" I say "Aww shit, I forgot to call Xavier back", I say "I gotta go Rachel"

"Good luck Kori, & see you this weekend" Rachel says.

"Can't wait, Bye Rachel", I say.

I hang up the phone and call Xavier back.

"Kori, what the hell! Why haven't you been answering your phone?" Xavier says angry

"Hi to you too" I say, annoyed with his tone of voice. _'Why are guys so rude sometimes' _I think to myself.

"Sorry, I was just worried about you and you weren't answering your cell", Xavier says.

"Yea I forgot to turn the ringer back on when I went to class", I say, "I just wanted to call you back before I go to bed" I say

"Oh", Xavier says and I can tell he is disappointed that I don't want to talk longer on the phone "Well goodnight Kori" He says

"Night Xavier", I say.

I hang up the phone and flop down on my bed. My mind is overwhelmed with the events that happened today. Seeing Richard for the first time in four years did bring back some old feelings. I just didn't know what those feelings were yet. Richard had hurt me deeply when he left and when he did I was afraid to open my heart again. I was a mess when he left, instead of my normal cheery self, I had become isolated. When I started dating Xavier I slowly started opening up to him more and becoming my old self again.

'_Ugh this is too much thinking for one night,'_ I think to myself.

I decided to take a long relaxing bubble bath to relax. After my bubble bath, I brush my teeth and change into my pajamas and get into bed.

* * *

I wake up in the morning dreading the day ahead. I get up brush my teeth and shower. I have to work today. _'Maybe this will be a good distraction from all the drama'_ I think to myself.

I put on my shot black skirt with my light blue shirt with ruffles on the front. I put on my black sandals, grab my wristlet, phone, and name badge and go to the kitchen for breakfast.

I finish my bowl of cereal and put my dishes in the sink. I grab my keys and leave the dorm.

It only takes me about 15 minutes to get to the coffee shop. I park my car, get out and enter the shop.

"Right on time as always" Mr. Light, my boss says as I enter and I smile.

I go behind the counter and grab my apron from below the counter. I place my badge on my shirt and walk toward the tables to start taking orders.

About 3 hours later I am exhausted and I am only halfway through my shift. My feet ache from standing so long and my arms are sore. We are usually extremely busy on weekdays but I have never seen the place so full. Eventually the people begin to clear out so I can finally take a break

"I'm taking my break", I say to Mr. Light and he nods.

I grab a bottle of water, with a sandwich, big chocolate chip muffin. I sit at one of the empty tables. My feet feel relieved as soon as I sit down.

I begin to eat and enjoy my lunch. I hear the door chime and I look up and see Xavier. He comes to visit me at work from time to time. He scans the coffee shop and when he sees me he smiles. He then makes his way over to my table.

"Hey there cutie", he says and kisses my cheek and sits down across from me.

"Hey", I say, "I wasn't expecting you to come today I thought you were mad at me" I say

Xavier says "No, I was a little pissed but I could never stay mad at you", He says, "I did want to apologize for last night", He says. Referring to how he answered the phone.

"It's ok, you had a right to be mad I should have called you I didn't mean to worry you", I say.

Xavier chuckles reaches for my hand "Your amazing Kori, you know that? I am always amazed at how forgiving and kind you can be", He says.

I blush and Xavier leans in and kisses me. I am caught off guard, _'Thank goodness I didn't take another bite of my sandwich'_ I think to myself.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a girlfriend", He says and I smile.

"Kori? is that you?" A familiar male voice says.

I freeze in horror and my heart starts beating out of my chest. I look up and see that he is walking over toward our table.

Once he reaches our table he frowns in confusion as though to process what he is seeing.

I gulp and my forehead starts to sweat nervously.

'_AAAAHHHHHH'_ I think to myself as I am currently screaming internally.

"Richard, what are you doing here?" I ask.

**A/N:*dramatic music plays dun dun dun! Sooo what do you think? how will Richard react? I will post the new chapter tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3!  
**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	4. Awkward Surprises & True Confessions

**A/N:Thank you sooo much for your reviews, and follows! I love you all!, I know I say that every chapter but I can't help it because its true! :D lol Here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 4: Awkward Surprises & True Confessions

"Richard! What are you doing here?" I ask trying to sound calm. My heart is pumping out of my chest and my palms start getting sweaty. _'Oh no, no, no this is going to be bad', _I think to myself.

"I came here to get coffee, what are you doing here?" he asks and I don't know if he is referring to me or Xavier.

"I work here", I say.

"Oh", He answers me but not taking his cold eyes off of Xavier.

I clear my throat trying to break the western standoff between the two.

"Richard, you remember Xavier," I say motioning to Xavier.

"How could I forget," Richard says smirks and I can tell there is a hidden meaning behind it.

"Dick, it's good to see you, I didn't know you were back", Xavier says and tightens his grip around my hand.

"Yea, I just got back yesterday", He says coldly.

He glances at the table and notices Xavier hand over mine.

"So, are you two dating?" Richard asks.

"Yea, we are for over a year now", Xavier says.

Richard raises and eyebrow, "Well congrats", he says. "At least this time you waited to date my girlfriend_ after_ I broke up with her instead of dating her behind my back", Richard says smugly.

Xavier face is red with anger and takes his hand off minds and balls it into a fist.

'_Please don't fight, please don't fight'_ I think myself. Both Richard and Xavier have short tempers.

"What's the matter Xavier? Does the grisnick have your tongue?" Richard says and winks at me.

I giggle as I remember I used that expression instead of 'cat got your tongue'. _'I can't believe he remembers that' I think to myself._ Xavier gives me a cold stare and I look away at the window.

Xavier leaps up from the table, "Look, I told you I'm sorry about what happened in the past, what more do you want?" Xavier says.

Richard chuckles, "Well for starters, you can stop trying to be like me, you can date my former girlfriends, dress like me, but no matter what you do, you will _never _be me your not even close as it is", He says.

Xavier face is red with anger, "What makes you think I want to be a stupid shit faced dick like –",

"Is there a problem here?"Mr. Light interrupts.

"No", Xavier snarls.

"Good, I wouldn't want to get the police involved", Mr. Lights says and leaves.

Richard takes a deep breath, "Well I'll leave you two alone, I hope to see you again Kori", he says and winks at me.

I blush "Bye Richard" I say.

Richard then goes to the counter to get his coffee. He then turns and gives me and one last look and leaves.

"Well that was…..unexpected", I say.

Xavier nods, "Yea it was", he says and I can tell he is mad.

"I should get back to work", I say and get up from the table.

"Ok, I'll see you later Kori", He says.

After Xavier leaves at get back to work. I think about what just happened between Xavier and Richard.

'_Richard seemed more annoyed than upset' _I think to myself. Of course Richard has always been good at hiding his emotions. It felt like he was wearing a mask sometimes and you can never tell what he was truly thinking.

* * *

I finish my shift at work and head back to the dorm.

"Hey Kori, how was work?"Donna asks and I walk in.

"Work the usual", I say "But you will never believe who stopped by" I say.

"Who Xavier?" Donna asks.

"Yep, Xavier came to see me at work today and Richard came by a little after," I say.

"Omg! did they fight?", Donna asks.

"Kind of, they fought with words not fist, I think Richard was more amused than angry about me dating Xavier, I say.

"Hmm, he was probably more surprised than angry", Donna says.

"Yea most likely", I say.

I go to my room, kick off my shoes and get into bed. I check my cell and see that there is a missed call from Richard.

My heart starts beating. _'Oh gosh I hope he isn't mad' _I think to myself. I decide to call him back to find out.

"Hey Kori" He answers.

"Hi Richard, I was just returning your call, what's up?" I ask.

"Well I was wondering if you weren't busy tonight, we could go to dinner or something?" He asks.

"Umm", I say unsure.

"Just as friends of course", Richard adds quickly.

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Sure, I'll text you the address for my dorm", I say.

"Great!" I'll pick you up at 7!" He says and he sounds very excited.

I giggle, "Kay, bye Richard", I say

"Bye Kori", He says.

I hang up the phone clutching it to my chest._ 'I can't believe I'm having dinner with Richard! More importantly why am I so excited about it, we're just friends'_ I think to myself.

I leave my room and go to the kitchen table where Donna is doing her homework with ninja focus. She doesn't even look up when I sit down.

"So Richard called and we are going out to dinner", I say casually.

Donna glances up from her paper "Say what?"

"Yep, he is going to pick me up at 7pm", I say, "I guess he still wants to reconnect and stuff".

"I'm sure he wants to reconnect alright", She says wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I throw a pencil at her and laugh "You're such a pervert! And we are going just as friends", I say and laugh.

"Alright, Alright, I was only teasing", Donna says and laughs.

I go to my room at get ready for my dinner. I decided to shower since I smell like coffee. After I finish showering, I wrap myself in a towel and go to my closet to pick out what to wear.

I hear a knock at the door, "Come in", I say.

"Need some help?" Donna asks.

"Sure, help me pick out a dress", I say.

Donna goes to my closet and starts scanning through my dresses.

"This one!" She exclaims and holds up my corset little black dress.

"You can never go wrong with a little black dress", She says and I giggle.

We pick out some silver earrings to match and some black stilettos.

Donna then curls my hair into soft waves that fame my face. She then leaves to give me time to get dressed.

I slide on my dress and put on my earrings, and shoes. After I finish I look in the mirror and wonder_ 'Why am I doing all this for a date with a friend?_' I think to myself. _'Because it's not just any friend it's Richard'_ my mind answer itself.

I grab my wristlet and leave my room to get a drink of water.

"Ohhhhh, you look amazing Kori!" Donna says.

I laugh "Thanks", I say and get a glass and fill it up with water.

"Are you nervous?"Donna asks.

"No" I lie hoping she believes me.

"You'll be fine Kori", Donna says reassuring.

I smile and suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"That must be him, I will get it", Donna says.

Donna walks to the door and I feel myself getting nervous. My palms start to sweat and my stomach is doing back flips. 'Breathe Kori, breathe' I think to myself.

"Who is it?" Donna asks, even though we know who it is.

"It's Dick Grayson", I hear Richard say. As soon as I hear Richard's voice my heart skips a bit.

Donna unlocks the door and opens it.

"Hot damn! you are fine! " She exclaims as she opens the door and I hear Richard chuckle.

"You must be Donna", I hear Richard says.

I see Donna shake her head and I can tell she is star struck by Richard.

"Yep that's me, nice to finally meet you", Donna says and shakes his hand.

She then moves aside to let Richard in as soon as I see him I am in awe just like she is.

Richard is wearing a black tux that looks tailored made. His now wavy hair is slicked back. I am in a trance as I stare into his ocean blues eyes.

"Hey Kori, wow you look great", He says and smiles.

"Thanks", I manage to say "You look great too" I say _'He looks better than great! He is freaking hot!'_ I am screaming internally.

"So you ready to go?" He asks and I nod.

I grab my wristlet and walk over to Richard.

"You kids have fun", Donna says.

We walk out the door and head downstairs to the parking lot. As we get to Richard car he holds the door open for me and I get in. Richard then gets in on the driver's side, cranks up the car and begins to drive.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"A restaurant", Richard answers.

I frown_ 'I hate when he gets all mysterious' _I think to myself

Richard chuckles, "Don't worry you'll love it", He says.

* * *

We reach a Japanese restaurant and hibachi grill. A smile spreads across my face immediately since I love hibachi grills.

The valet opens our door and Richard and I get out the car and walk into the restaurant.

"Mr. Grayson, your table is this way", the hostess says as we walk in.

She leads us pass the other tables and into a private room. The room has one booth with the hibachi grill in front of it.

"I hope you enjoy, the chef will be with you shortly", She says and places the menu on the tables and leaves.

I slide into the booth and Richard slides in as well.

"So um, this is very private", I say.

"Yea, I just wanted a bit more privacy", He says, "So we could talk"

"Oh", I say.

I look at the menu and start looking at the different choices. _'I wonder what he wants to talk about'_ I think to myself.

"Do you know what you want?" Richard asks.

"Yea, I want the chicken, steak and shrimp meal", I say.

Richard smiles, "Me too", He says.

The chef comes in a little while after and begins to cook our food. I clap joyfully as he begins doing tricks and Richard laughs.

The chef finishes cooking our food and leaves.

"That was glorious!" I say and Richard chuckles.

We eat our food mostly in silence.

"This is really good", I say, "You always know the best restaurants", I say and Richard smiles.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask.

Richard then stops eating and puts down his fork.

"Well he said, I wanted to talk to you about you and Xavier", He says.

I stop eating and put my fork down as well_ 'Ugh oh this isn't going to be good' _I think to myself.

"Oh" I say.

Richard sighs "I know we didn't really leave thing on a good note when I left", He says.

My heart aches a little as I remember the day he left me.

"When I was away, I thought about you all the time no matter where I was", he says, "I never forgot about you Kori, while I was away... I thought that you would wait for me" he says.

My heart drops to the pit of my stomach. "I thought about you too Richard, everyday you were gone, you have no idea how hurt I was when you left", I say and I see Richard wince.

"I was a wreck, I wouldn't take to anyone, and it was almost 2 years when I started become my normal self again", I say and feel tears in my eyes

"I had no idea", Richard says sadly.

"I wanted to wait for you Richard, I did at first but after 2 years I thought you were never coming back and I had accepted that, I finally started to move on, and Xavier had been a good friend to me the past years and well things started to fall in place", I say.

"I never meant to hurt you Kori", Richard says "I was a coward back then and I choose to run away from my responsibilities instead of facing them" he says.

I sigh and slowly the tears begin to fall, "I know you never meant to hurt me Richard...but you did...deeply", I say.

Richard then moves over and puts his arm around me. He hands me his hanker chief, I take it and wipe away my tears.

"Sorry About that", I say after I finish crying.

"Don't be", Richard says, "I'm so sorry I hurt you Kori", he says

We finish eating our food and Richard drives me back to my dorm.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner", I say.

"You're welcome", He says.

I'm about to get out the car when Richard stops me.

"Kori, wait... there something I've been meaning to tell you", He says.

"Ok", I say and look at him confused.

"I love you Kori" He says, " I have never stopped loving you , I know I hurt you in the past and I am so sorry but I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back" he says.

I am frozen in shock. _'He still loves me' _those words ring through my mind.

"I know this is a lot to take in but I just had to tell you", He says, "Seeing you with Xavier today made me realize that if I don't tell you now I could lose you to someone else forever" he says.

I listen to his words speechless while Richard stares at me intently trying to read my face.

"Wow um, that was unexpected", I say, "I don't know what to say Richard"

"You don't have to say anything, just promise me you will keep in mind what I just told you", He says.

"I promise", I say.

Richard then takes my hand and kisses it sending chills down my spine, "Goodnight Kori"

"Goodnight Richard", I say and get out the car.

I walk upstairs to my dorm and my heart and head fill numb with all the confessions that Richard made.

As I reach the dorm, Donna has already gone to bed. I walk straight to my room, kick off my shoes, and change out of my dress. I slip on some pajama pants and old t-shirt and crawl into bed. I grab my favorite stuffed animal Silky and hold it close to my chest, hoping that he will cover the hole in my chest.

'_He loves me, he still loves me'_, I think to myself as I drift off to sleep.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 5 and will post it tomorrow so Please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	5. Roses

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and follows! I love you all! here is chapter 5 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 5: Roses

I wake up with Silky still clutched to my chest. I give him a squeeze and get up and get ready for class.

I brush my teeth and turn on the shower. As I shower I think about last night when Richard told me he still loves me. _'I love you Kori, I have never stopped loving you , I know I hurt you in the past and I am so sorry but I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back' _ Those words continue to echo through my mind as I get ready for class.

I get dressed in skinny jeans, and a baby blue v neck shirt. I slip on my black flats, get my books and go to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Hey Kori", Donna says.

"Hey", I say as I go to the fridge to get some milk. I then go to the cabinet to get some pop tarts.

"You ok?" Donna asks.

"Richard told me he still loves me last night", I blurt out.

"What!"Donna says surprised, "That's great!"

I frown, "No its not I already have a boyfriend", I say.

Donna shakes her head, "Kori don't get me wrong Xavier is a great guy and all, but you and Richard belong together", Donna says.

"I used to think that too but not anymore", I say and eat my pop tarts.

"Oh c'mon Kori, you and I both know that you don't mean that, besides I see the way you look at him, I can tell you still love him", Donna says.

I sigh, "Can we not talk about this now, we have intro to health care today and I don't want my brain to be fried before I get to class", I say.

"Fine", Donna says.

* * *

Donna is a nursing major so we have the same prerequisite classes for our programs. As we reach class I sit down and think about what Donna said_. 'Did I still love Richard? Or better yet was I afraid to love Richard again?'_ I think to myself.

"Korrriiii", Donna sings and waves a hand in my face.

"What, oh sorry", I say and focus on the lesson

After finally focusing on my lesson and not my love dilemma class is over in a breeze.

"Want to go out for lunch today; we can go to Soto's! I'm in the mood for nachos!" Donna says and nudges my arm.

"I don't know…" I say unsure. I was still tired from last night.

"Oh c'mon I have a coupon for free cheese dip!" Donna exclaims and does a puppy dog pout.

I giggle, "Fine, just let me go by the dorm and get my purse", I say.

"Yay, I'll go with you I need to get my car charger anyway", She says.

"Your phone wouldn't be dead if you weren't Terry during class", I say teasing.

Donna blushes, "He asked me out yesterday, we are going to dinner Friday night", Donna says.

I giggle, "Aww, I told you he liked you", I say and Donna blushes even more.

We reach the dorm and as we walk in there is a bouquet of purple and red fully bloomed roses waiting in front of the door.

"Hm wonder who those are from", Donna says.

I pick up the roses as Donna opens the door to our dorm. I sit them on our kitchen table and notice their is a card in the roses.

I pick up the card and it reads

_To the world you may be one person, _

_But to one person you may be the world..._

_Every time I read this quote I think of you_

_Love, Richard_

I clutch the card in my hand and read it at least 5 times. The words on the card begin to reach my heart.

"Who are they from?" Donna asks.

I hand her card wordlessly to her and she reads it.

"Aww, that is so sweet!" Donna says.

"Yea it is," I say and smell the roses.

Donna then puts the card down and looks at the roses.

"You know what they mean, right?" Donna asks.

"Umm well red means love and purple is my favorite color", I say.

"That is true but the color of roses represent something", Donna says, "Purple roses mean love at first sight, while the red roses mean eternal love", Donna says.

"Wow", I say surprised.

"This is so romantic!" Donna says excitedly.

"Yea it is", I say and smile.

I remember in high school when I first met, well ran Richard and I was instantly attracted to him. His black spiky hair and those warm blue eyes. When he opened up to me about his parents and how he began to trust me I began to feel in love with him. All the memories of high school and the moments we shared begin to flow through my mind.

"Forever and Always", I say remembering that's what Richard would say after he told me he loves me.

"What?"Donna says.

"Nothing err, let's just go get lunch", I say and pick up the roses and the card and put them in my room.

* * *

As we reach Soto's my stomach is growling. We get out of Donna's car and walk to the front door.

"Welcome to Soto's! how many are in your group?" The hostess ask excitedly.

"Hi, and two please", I say.

The hostess grabs our menus and leads us to a booth. She places the menu and silverware down on the table.

"Enjoy your meal", she says and leaves.

Donna and I pick up the menus and begin to look through them.

"Welcome to Soto's, what would you like to drink?" A familiar baby like voice says.

I freeze and look up from my menu. I see a blonde haired girl with fake nails and way too much makeup.

"Kitten Moth?" I ask unsure.

"Yea, how did you know my last—wait KORI! KORI ANDERS?!" She screeches.

"Yea that's me, so how have you been?" I ask even though I really don't care.

"Why do you care?" Kitten says.

"I was just trying to be nice", I say annoyed.

"NICE! NOW YOU WANT TO BE NICE! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN NICE IN HIGHSCHOOL AND NOT STOLEN MY DICKIE-POO!" Kitten screams.

Donna starts bursting out laughing,"What the hell is a Dickie-poo?", she says.

"DICKIE POO WAS MY BOYFRIEND UNTIL THIS FAKE TAN SLUT STOLE HIM FROM ME!" Kitten yells.

The people at the surrounding tables stop eating and focus their attention at our table. I see 2 waitresses run to the back room.

"First of all Kitten, Richard never liked you, second he was never your boyfriend, and third I suggest you get a new nose job because the one you have now looks worst than your first one", I say.

Kitten jaw drops, "YOU LITTLE BITCH", she says and raises her hand to slap me.

I'm too quick and I get up from the table and grab her arm and stop her.

"Is there a problem here?" A man with in suit and tie comes to our table. He is most likely the manager.

"Yes, your waitress here was harassing my friend", Donna says.

The man looks at Kitten, "My office now", he says.

Kitten gives me one last evil glare and stomps off to down the hall toward the manager's office.

The manager turns and looks at us, "I apologize for Kitten's behavior she will be fired promptly", he says.

"Please accept my humblest apologizes and enjoy your meal at no charge", the manager says.

"Sure, as long as we get extra nachos and cheese dip!", Donna says.

The manager smiles, "Enjoy your meal ladies", He says and leaves.

A new waitress comes to our table, "Thank you!, no one here liked Kitten anyway", She says and Donna and I both smile.

* * *

After an eventual lunch Donna and I go back to the university for our medical terminology class. I think about all the drama that happened today. Richard is beginning to fill my thoughts almost all the time now. _'Am I starting to fall in love with him again' _I think to myself.

After class Donna and I walk back to the dorm I see Xavier waiting by the front door.

'_Uh oh this isn't good'_ I think to myself. I tried calling Xavier yesterday about what happened at the coffee shop but he didn't respond.

"Hey Kori, hey Donna", Xavier says casually.

"Hey", Donna and I say in unison.

Donna unlocks the door and we all walk in. Donna then goes to couch to walk TV.

"Kori, can we talk?" Xavier says.

"Sure, we can talk in my room", I say.

Xavier nods and follows me to my room. I shut the door behind us and put my books on my desk.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"I just wanted to apologize about yesterday", Xavier says, "I shouldn't have lost my temper like that".

"Oh", I say, "I forgive you".

Xavier smiles and kisses my lips "You're the best you know that?" He says and I smile.

Xavier then takes off his sweater and puts it on my desk chair he then notices the flowers.

"Who gave you these?"He asks.

Before I can answer Xavier picks up the card and reads it. His lips are in a thin line and he throws the card on the table.

"That shit faced rich boy gave you this!" he screams.

I flinch at the harshness of his tone and language, "Yea, um we went to dinner last night", I say quietly.

"WHAT!" Xavier screams.

"We went to dinner as friends! Nothing more! You know Richard has always been one of my best friends!" I scream.

Xavier snorts, "Friends! You honestly think that he want to only be friends?! you're more of an idiot than I thought you were!", Xavier screams.

My jaw drops _'I can't believe he just said that' _I think to myself. I feel anger boiling up inside me. The look of horror and anger are present on my face.

Xavier face softens, "Kori I didn't mean I-"

"Get out", I say and interrupt him.

"Kori, I'm sorry I didn't—"he says and reaches for my face.

"GET OUT!" I yell and swat away his hands.

Xavier flinches and grabs his sweater and leaves. I slam the door and fall to my knees and start crying.

_'He called me stupid'_ I think to myself. One thing I can't stand is when people insult my intelligence. When I first moved to America from Tamaran, I only knew a bit of English. It took me a while longer to learn it than my siblings and my parents.

'_It's because she is too much of an idiot to learn it'_ I remember my sister saying. Every since then I made sure I gave 110% in everything. I work hard to prove everyone wrong. Of course my sister still called me stupid from time to time but I did my best to not let it affect me. I began to do better in school while my sister started doing worst. Eventually my sister's nasty attitude leads to her own downfall she started doing drugs and started to shoplifting. My parents got fed up with her and shipped her off to a rehab facility when I was in high school.

When Xavier called me an idiot it opened up some old wounds. Some wounds that I thought were long gone but have been pushed to the surface.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Go away", I say in between tears, "I don't want to see you Xavier".

"Kori, it's me", Donna says.

I wipe my tears away and open the door.

"Are you ok?" Donna asks.

"No, Xavier said something he shouldn't", I say.

Donna then engulfs me in a hug and I cry in her arms.

**A/N: I love that quote that Richard wrote in the card its by Heather Cortez btw anyway Sooooo what do you think? are Xavier and Kori over for good? I am writing chapter 6 and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	6. Spa Day & Old Friends

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 6 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 6: Spa Day and Old friends

After crying most of the night I finally went to bed. I wake up in the morning feeling groggy.

I get up and go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. My face looks puffy and my eyes are red.

"Ugh, I am not going to class today", I say.

I brush my teeth and shower. I change into clean pj's and get back into bed. I reach for silky and clutch him to my chest. Xavier words last night continues to burn in my memory. _"You're more of an idiot than I thought you were"_ _he said._ The fact that he called me stupid and that he said I was stupider than he already thought hurt even more. I started to wonder if Xavier and I relationship was a complete lie. A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts.

"Come in", I say.

Donna walks in holding a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"I thought these might make you feel better", Donna says.

I smile and take the plate, "Thanks"; I say and start to eat.

Donna nods, "No problem...So I'm guessing you're not going to class today?" Donna asks.

I shake my head "No, I think I'm just going to stay in for the day", I say.

"Ok, well I'll let you know what you miss", Donna says.

"Thanks….For everything" I say and give Donna a hug.

"It's no problem Kori", She says.

"I know", I say.

Donna then leaves for class. I finish my pancakes and decide to watch some TV. I grab my blanket, pillow, and phone and go to the couch.

I turn on the TV and start flipping through channels. I check my phone and see that there are 3 missed calls from Xavier.

'_He has some nerve'_ I think to myself and erase the call log. I was still angry at him about last night and didn't feel like talking to him.

I flip through channels and end up watching Batman Begins. _'Huh I never noticed how much Christian Bale and Bruce Wayne look alike' _I think to myself.

As I become engrossed into the movies my phone rings. I check the caller id and see that Bee is calling.

I smile, _'I haven't spoken to her in forever',_ I think to myself and pick up the phone.

"Hey Bee", I say.

"Hey Kori, how are you", she says.

"I've been better …Xavier and I had a fight", I say.

"Oh no what did that asshole do?" Bee asks.

"He said I was more of an idiot than he thought I was", I say and feel anger inside me again.

"What! I outta kick his ass!"Bee says angrily.

"It's not worth, I can handle it", I say.

"I know you can Kori, anyway I called to see if you wanted to have a spa day with me?"Bee asks.

"Sure", I say, "That would be perfect"

"Great I'll pick you up in an hour", Bee says.

I hang up the phone and smile. _'A spa day would be perfect'_ I think to myself. I definitely am stressed from all my relationship problems and a spa day with Bee would be a perfect chance to relax. I get up to my room to go get dressed. I put on my purple mojabe top with some coral jeans and brown wedges.

I go to the kitchen and fix a corn dog with extra mustard for a quick snack. After I finish eating Bee text me that she is downstairs. I grab my purse and keys and leave the dorm.

I walk downstairs and see Bee's car waiting in the parking lot. I walk over to the car and Bee unlocks the door for me.

"Hey girl, cute outfit!" Bee says and gives me a hug.

"Thanks, I love your too", I say.

After high school bee went to a fashion designer college. She even started her own clothing and shoe line. They were both sold at a couple of boutiques around town and she hopes to have a runway show and take her clothing line global.

* * *

We reach the spa and Bee parks the car.

"I looked this place up online and they got 5 stars so this sound be fun", Bee says.

We get out of the car and walk toward the spa. The lobby is a serenity garden theme complete with fountain, bamboo plants, chairs and a table where the receptionist is sitting.

"Hello, welcome to Serenity Spas", the receptionist says.

"Hi, reservations for Bee Blanchard please", Bee says.

The receptionist checks the list and smiles, "Right this way", She says and leads us to the locker rooms.

"I hope you enjoy your spa day", the receptionist says and leaves.

Bee and I go change into our robes.

"What do you want to do first?" Bee asks.

"Hmm I think massages would be nice", I say.

Another woman walks in the locker room "Hello I'm Leila I will be helping you today, what would you like to do first?" Leila.

"Massages", Bee says.

Leila nods, "Right this way", she says and Bee and I follow her.

After a back massage and a mud bath I began to feel a lot better. Bee and I decide to get manicure's and pedicure's as well.

"So how are you and Vic?"I ask.

"Good, he has an internship at STAR labs, it's his dream job ", Bee says and smiles and I giggle.

"You must be proud", I say.

"Yea I am", Bee says, "I call him Sparky now because he spends so much time working on technology", Bee says and laughs," He says he hates it but I secretly think he likes it", Bee says.

"I would too, it's better than spark plug or something", I say and Bee laughs.

After our manicure's and pedicure's Bee and I go back to the locker room and change back into our normal clothes. I check my phone and see there is more calls from Xavier. I frown and delete them immediately. _'I am not going to let him ruin my day'_ I think to myself.

"Hey you want to go meet Vic for lunch?" Bee asks.

"Sure", I answer.

* * *

We then leave the spa to meet Vic for lunch. We reach the restaurant and park the car. As we walk in the restaurant I see Vic waving from a booth nearby and he isn't alone. My hearts skips a beat as I realize who is next to him.

"Yo Bee! Kori! You never believe who I found", Vic says. Bee and I walk over the booth.

"Dick, is that you?" Bee says.

"In the flesh, good to see you Bee", Richard says and stands up to give her a hug.

After he hugs Bee, Richard eyes lock on mine and I am lost for words.

"Hey Kori", he says casually and smiles and I feel my heart start to soar.

"Hi, Richard", I say and give him an awkward wave.

"Give me a hug little lady", Vic says and picks me up in a bear hug.

I giggle, "It's so good to see you Vic", I say.

Vic lets me go and sits next to Bee, which meant that I have to sit next to Richard.

"After you", He says.

I slide in the booth and Richard sits down next to me.

"So how did you run into Richard?" Bee asks.

"He called me today and wanted to catch up so I invited him to lunch", Vic says.

"Oh", I say.

We then look at the pizza menu. After arguing a bit over toppings we then decide to get 2 large pizza and spilt the toppings half and half.

"How was your spa day?" Richard asks.

"It was nice", I say, "I feel much better now after what happened yesterday"

Richard looks concern, "What happened?" He asks.

I feel the tears in my eyes, "I rather not talk about it", I say quietly. I look down at my lap and fold my hands together. I start to examine my fingers when suddenly Richard hand reaches for mine. I fill chills down my spine as soon as we touch.

"You know you can tell me anything", Richard says softly.

I give him a small smile, "I know". The truth was I knew I could tell Richard anything but I was afraid of his reaction when I told him things. Richard has always been quick-tempered. I knew that if I told him about what Xavier said to me he would do something irrational.

The waitress puts our pizzas on the table and we dig in. Richard lets me eat most of our pizza, while Vic almost ate everyone's pizza.

"Some things never change", Bee says and everyone laughs.

After eating pizza Vic and Bee leave. Bee had a fashion crisis at one of the boutiques while Vic had to go back to STAR labs. Richard offered to take me home and I was too happy to oblige.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" Richard asks.

"Sure, that sounds nice", I reply.

* * *

We get into Richard's car and drive to a local ice cream parlor. We park and get out the car and go inside.

"One chocolate ice cream and one mint chocolate chip ice cream with zoraberries" Richard orders then winks at me.

I giggle surprised that he remembers my usually ice cream order. We get our ice cream and sit at one of the café style tables outside.

"How do you remember so much about me?" I ask.

Richard stops eating, "I think the real question is how I could not remember, the best memories of my life are the ones I shared with you Kori" He says.

I blush "Oh" I reply calmly even though my heart melts as soon as he said that. _'Oh gosh he is so romantic'_ I think to myself.

We continue eating our ice cream occasionally making small talk.

"Kori, what happened yesterday, that made you upset?" Richard asks.

I gulp, I am unprepared for that question and I was hoping he would forget to ask me again.

"Well Xavier and I got into a fight…" I say

"There's more to the story isn't there", Richard says calmly.

I nod "He saw the flowers you gave me and he got jealous when I told him you and I went to dinner, I told him we were just friends and he said that if I actually believed that I was a bigger idiot than he thought", I say bracing for Richard reaction.

"He said that", Richard says coldly. I notice that his hands are in fist clenched so hard that his knuckles are white.

"Yes", I say quietly.

"That asshole has some nerve", Richard says and his body stiffens.

"Richard please, just forget about it, I can handle it", I say. I place my hand on one of Richard's fist and I feel his body relax.

"You deserve better than that Kori, you are beautiful, smart, talented, and the sweetest person I know, you deserve someone better, you deserve—", Richard says but I interrupt him

"Someone like you" I say out loud instead of in my mind.

Richard then looks at me surprised, "Yes", he says.

There is no denying it now. The feelings that I had tried to avoid and put in the back of my mind and hidden had now come into the light. I know now that it's true and I need to accept that

'_I am in love with Richard Grayson' _I think to myself.

**A/N: Soo what do you think? I am writing chapter 7 and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	7. Conflict & Comfort

**A/N: Thank you everyone sooo much for your reviews, follow, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 7 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 7: Conflict & Comfort

'_I am in love with Richard Grayson'_ I think to myself. As I look across the table I see Richard staring at me intently as though he is trying to read my thoughts.

"Kori, please tell me what you're thinking," Richard says.

I take a deep breath and gather up my courage. _'I need to tell him now, I shouldn't be keeping this inside'_ I think to myself.

"I love you Richard", I say and Richard's face lights up and he smiles.

"You do?" Richard asks and he reaches over and kisses my hand.

"Yes", I say and smile, "I never stopped loving you, I was afraid to tell you I loved you because I didn't want you to hurt me again", I say.

"I promise I won't hurt you again ever", Richard says.

"I believe you", I say.

Richard smiles, "So what happens now?" he asks.

"Well, I need to take care of some things first, so I need some time", I say.

Richard nods understanding, "You have no idea how happy you made me today", he says and I blush.

"I have a pretty good idea since you have the same effect on me", I say and Richard chuckles.

* * *

After having ice cream with Richard, he takes me back to my dorm. My heart is filled with joy since I finally relieved my true feelings for Richard.

I walk up the stairs and that joy suddenly turns into horror as I see Xavier waiting in front of the door. He looks over and sees me coming.

"Kori, we need to talk", Xavier says.

As I get closer I notice that Xavier looks terrible. His eyes are red and he reeks of alcohol.

"Your right we do", I say.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said... I didn't mean it", Xavier says.

As he speaks I could practically smell the alcohol oozing out of his breath.

"I would expect your apology if you were sober", I say.

Xavier chuckles, "I had a couple of beers, it's no big deal, my apology was sincere", he says.

"Fine, your apology is accepted but our relationship is over", I say and brush past him.

"What!" Xavier says and grabs my arm and shoulder hard.

"Let go of me", I say and he tightens his grip on me.

"No, Not until you tell me why you giving up on our relationship Kori", he says angrily.

Suddenly Xavier eyes widen as though he has realized something. "It's because of him isn't!"He yells.

"No, Richard has nothing to do with this, face it Xavier you and I have been over for some time", I say.

"Bullshit!" Xavier says, "That dick head ruined everything between us! Do you love him Kori?" He asks angrily.

I am silent and refuse to answer.

Xavier face hard and forces me to look at him, "I said do you love him!" he ask again.

"Yes", I answer quietly.

Xavier grabs my arm and shoves me against the wall hard. I struggle to get out of his grasp and he tightens his grip around me.

"Mark my words Kori, you will be mine and no one is getting in the way of that", He whispers in my ear and let's go.

I am to frozen to move at first. Xavier had never gotten violent with me before. I glance over my shoulder and see him leaving and I sink down on my knees and began to cry.

* * *

I am shaken up a bit as I open the door to my dorm. I go to my bathroom and wash my face. There are bruises on shoulder and right cheek, on my arm there are bruises that look like Xavier's fingers. _'Mark my words Kori, you will be mine and no one is getting in the way of that' _Xavier words ring in my ear.

'_I wonder what he meant by that' _I think to myself. I leave the bathroom to get some ice to put on my arm. I hear the door open and Donna walks in. I quickly scramble and grab a sweater off the couch to cover myself.

"Kori are you – oh there you are", Donna says, "How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Better", I say even though it's a total lie. I fumble with my sweater and try to put it on as I move my shoulder I wince.

"Are you ok?" Donna asks.

"Fine just a little sore", I say.

Donna looks at me concerned, "Kori, what's wrong, you know you can trust me", Donna says.

I sigh and take of the sweater and hear Donna gasp.

"Oh my gosh Kori, what happened to your arm?" Donna asks and walks over.

"I broke up with Xavier today and he…ruffed me up a bit", I say.

"Did He hit you?!" Donna yells.

"No, he just grabbed me really hard and shoved me against the wall", I say.

Donna shakes her head, "We need to call the police", She says.

"No, I can handle it besides he was drunk I'm sure he didn't even realize what he was doing", I say. I think about Xavier cold angry eyes and that cryptic threat.

"It doesn't matter Kori, he could be dangerous", Donna says concerned.

I sigh, "Your right, I guess we should call the police but I need to talk to Richard first I need him here for support", I say.

Donna nods, "Ok Kori", she says still uneasy about the situation.

I go to my room and get my cell and call Richard.

"Hey Kori", he answers.

"Hi, can you come over? It's important", I say.

"Ok I'll be there in 10", he says.

I hang up the phone and go back out to the kitchen.

"I called him he is coming over", I say.

Donna nods," Good, I'll call the police" She says and picks up the phone.

* * *

There is a knock on the door about 10 minutes after Donna called the police. I go to the door and check the peep-hole and see Richard.

I open the door and Richard smiles but his smile falters as soon as he sees my bruised cheek and scared expression on my face.

"Kori, what happened?" Richard asks.

I move over to let him in and shut the door making sure to bolt it.

"I'll explain just please sit", I say.

Richard looks at me confused and sits next to a still worried Donna.

"After you dropped me off as I walk up the stairs of the dorm I saw Xavier waiting for me. He was drunk and apologizing about what he said to me last night. I told him I accept his apology and that our relationship was over and that's when-when", I say and start crying.

"Are you saying Xavier did this to you?" Richard asks.

I nod, "He grabbed my arm really hard and threw me against the wall", I say and rub my now bruised arm.

Richard moves my hand gently to see the bruise. I see the anger spread across his face.

"I swear as soon as I see him I—"Richard starts to say but I interrupt him.

"Richard please, just let the police handle it", I say plead.

Richard face softens at my tone "Alright Kori", he says.

* * *

The police arrive shortly after and I tell them the same story. I also give them of a description of Xavier and Donna and Richard convince me to file a restraining order against Xavier.

"Would you like to press charges for the assault and vandalism?" The police officer asks.

"Vandalism?" I say confused.

"You don't know do you", The police officer says.

"No, what are you talking about vandalism?" I ask again.

"Follow me please", he says.

Donna, Richard and I follow the police officer downstairs to the parking lot. When we reach there I gasp. My car, or what used to be my car is destroyed. There are dents everywhere as though someone has used a sledgehammer and hit it repeatedly. There is graffiti all over it and a huge red X on the hood.

"What, how", I try to say but I am lost for words.

"Oh my", Donna says shocked.

"We checked the registration of this vehicle and its in your name Miss Anders, Xavier is our prime suspect for this as well", the police officer says.

I stare at my car in shock._ 'How could Xavier do this? I had no idea he was capable of this'_ I think to myself.

"If you have any more trouble, please call", the officer says and hands me his card.

"Thank you officer", I say.

* * *

We walk back in to the dorm in silent. I am shell shocked at all the events that happened today. I couldn't believe that Xavier could do this. He always had a bad temper but it was never like this. This wasn't the Xavier I knew at all.

_'Maybe I didn't know him that well to begin with'_ I think to myself.

"Kori, are you ok?" Donna asks.

"Yea, just tired", I say.

Donna gives me a hug, "I'm so sorry this happened Kori, get some rest ok I'm down the hall if you need me", she says.

"I know, thanks Donna", I say.

Donna goes to her room and I and Richard are left alone.

"Richard can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Anything", He says.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone" I say.

"Of course I can", he says.

I grab Richard's hand and we go to my room. I let go of his hand and open the door and we walk in.

"Purple, why am I not surprised", Richard says and I smile a little.

Richard sits on the bed and removes his shoes while I go to the draw and grab my pj's. I go to the bathroom and change.

I walk out and sit on the bed next to Richard.

"Thanks for staying with me tonight, I'm just so scared I—", I start to stay and burst into tears.

Richard then wraps his arm around me and I bury my head into his shoulder.

"Oh how I wish I could kiss away those tears", he says.

I raise my head from his shoulder, "Then why don't you?" I ask.

"You sure Kori, I don't want to rush anything and tonight been really emotional for you", he says.

"I want you too", I say quietly.

Richard eyes look in to mine. He then brushes my fast softly and starts to kiss my cheeks that are covered in my tears.

I shiver as his warm lips kiss my face. He then stops and looks at me.

"Better", he says.

I smile, "Much, although I do wish you would kiss my lips", I say.

Richard smiles, "Thought you never ask", he says and leans in. His lips press to mine softly as my lips move with his the kiss deepens. His mouth was so warm and inviting. I tentatively tasted his lips with my tongue and he opens his mouth to invite me in. Passion burned with the kiss as did desire.

Richard and I finally break away and I stare into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Kori," he says.

"I love you too Richard", I say.

* * *

Richard and I lie down and he puts his arm around me and I snuggle closer to his chest. His strong arms and his steady heart beat make me feel peaceful. The steady rhythm of his heart begins to sooth me to sleep. At that moment in Richard's warm loving embrace I felt safe and complete.

** A/N: Sooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 8 now and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite of all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TrniPrincess**


	8. Visit

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love you all! Here is chapter 8 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 8:Visit

I wake up in the morning wrapped in Richard's arms, his leg over me holding me down. I glance over and see Richard sleeping peacefully_ 'Aww' _I think to myself. I smile and kiss his hand and try to untangle myself from him without waking him up. As I slowly remove one of his arms and try to get up I hear Richard stir.

"No, stay with me", he says and pulls me back toward him.

I giggle, "Richard, I have to get up, I'm going to visit Gar and Rachel today", I say. Richard growls and lets me.

"Fine", he says grumpy and gets up.

I giggle and kiss his cheek and he smiles.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Why yes I did, it was the best night's sleep I had in a while, probably because I was with you", Richard says.

I blush, "Oh hush", I say and look away embarrassed. Richard then turns my head back to his and kisses me passionately.

"I love you Kori," he says.

"I love you too Richard", I say.

"So are you going to go visit Gar and Rachel today?" Richard asks.

"Yep", I say but frown, "Shit, I don't have a car!" I say and shiver at the memory of what Xavier did to my car.

Richard kisses my forehead, "Don't worry about it baby, I'll handle it", he says.

I stare at him confused by what he means, he chuckles and gets dressed. He then kisses my softly on the lips.

"I'll let you get dressed and packed", he says and leaves.

I frown _'Why does he have to get all mysterious'_ I think to myself as I go to my bathroom and get ready

* * *

After I finish my bathroom routine I wrap myself in a towel and start packing. I'm only staying for one night so I pack my close in my small carry-on bag. I suddenly hear the door open.

"Kori are you-?" Richard says and stops when he looks at me.

"Richard, get out!" I say.

"Actually, I much rather stay here and enjoy the view", he says and a wicked grin spreads on his face as he continues to stare at me in a towel.

I scowl and throw a pillow at him, "Pervert", I say and he winks at me and closes the door.

I finish packing and get dressed as I walk in the kitchen I see Donna eating at the table and Richard cooking in the kitchen.

_'Gosh he looks sexy'_ I think to myself and smile. Richard has changed from his outfit last night into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. As if he senses my presence he looks over at me and smiles.

"Morning beautiful, I made breakfast", he says and hands me a plate.

"Thanks", I say and take the plate and sit with Donna.

Donna smiles, "he is definitely a keeper", she says and I giggle.

Richard then puts the dishes in the dishwasher and comes over to sit with us.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask.

"I already did while you were packing", he says amused at my concern for him.

"Oh", I say and continue eating my delicious breakfast.

"Well, I'm going to go to the library to do some research", Donna says and gets up from the table, "See you Monday Kori, and bye Richard"; she says and grabs her bag.

Richard and I say goodbye to Donna and it is just me and him left. I finish my breakfast and get up and put my plate in the dishwasher. I gasp and I feel Richard has come up behind me he puts his head on the crook of my neck.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" Richard whispers in my ear and I shiver. I turn around and face him and his lips meet mine hungrily. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hand around my waist. After a bit I break away the kiss.

"As much as I would love to do this all day, I have to leave soon", I say.

"I know, come I'll help you with your stuff", he says.

Richard insists on carrying my bag as we walk downstairs to the parking lot. Richard is going to drive me to Gar and Rachel's place and pick me back up when the weekend is over. He puts my bag in the trunk and shuts it.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Always", I smile and get into the car.

* * *

We reach Rachel's and Gar's condo in no time thanks to Richard's expert driving. We get out the car and Richard opens the trunk to get my bag. We walk up to the front door and I ring the door bell.

"Coming", I hear Gar's voice say and I also hear a dog barking.

Gar opens the door, "Kori you're here!" he says and gives me a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" I say.

Gar looks at Richard skeptically as if he doesn't recognize him, "Dick is that you?" he asks.

"Yep", Richard says.

"Dude! It's good to see you! Come in", he says and moves aside to let us in.

We walk into the condo and I see Raven making herbal tea I giggle_. 'Some things never change'_ I think to myself.

"Rachel!" I say and walk over to her and give her a hug.

"Hey Kori", she says and she smiles.

"Hey Rachel", Richard says.

"Dick? wow you look different", she says.

Richard chuckles and gives her a hug, "Good to see you too", he says.

We sit in the living room and catch up a bit. Richard tells about his travels while Gar and Rachel talk about college. As Richard is talking he reaches over and holds my hand. I see Rachel raise a brow at me.

_'Later_' I mouth and she nods.

"Well guys, I have to go, it was nice seeing both of you", Richard says.

Gar, Rachel, and I walk him to the door.

"Don't be a stranger, me, you, and Vic have to have a guys night", Gar says.

Richard chuckles, "Sounds great, see you later Gar, bye Rachel", he says.

"Bye", they say in unison.

Rachel pulls Gar discreetly in the kitchen to give me and Richard some alone time.

"I wish you didn't have to go", I say and frown.

"Me either, but Bruce wants to go over some company stuff, since I start on Monday", he says.

I hug him tightly not wanting to let go. Richard then loosens the hug a bit and kisses me.

"I'll see you on Sunday, beautiful", he says.

"Ok", I say.

He kisses my forehead, "I love you", he says.

"I love you too", I say.

"So, I take it you and Dick are back together again", Rachel says smugly.

I blush "Yes, we got back together yesterday", I say.

Gar smiles, "I'm happy for you Kori, you and Dick are perfect for each other", Gar says.

"Thanks Gar", I say.

"Now you have to tell us everything", Rachel says.

I tell them about meeting with Richard on the spa day and how I relieved my true feeling for him. I then tell them about what happened to Xavier but leave out the threat he made.

"Dude..." Gar says and shakes his head.

"Wow, that's quite a story, I can't believe Xavier did that", Rachel says.

"I also knew he was a douche, but I never knew he was violent", Gar says.

"Are you ok Kori?" Rachel asks.

"Yea, I'm better now", I say. Even though I am afraid of what Xavier will do next.

"We'll I'm glad you're ok", Rachel says.

"Me too", Gar says agreeing.

"How did Dick react to this?" Rachel asks.

"Well he was mad at first, but I think he is ok now", I say. Richard has always been protective of those close to him and that was one of the things I loved about him. Sure he could be overprotective sometimes but that's just how he is. I sometimes loathed it and other times I accepted it. But its complex, just like Richard.

"That's good, I know how he can overreact sometimes", Rachel says.

"Yea he seems to have grown out of it", I say and Rachel nods.

"Thank goodness, boys can be such hot heads sometimes", Rachel says and we both laugh.

After catching up with Rachel a bit more she leaves to attend a writing workshop. I begin to watch TV in the living room and Gar walks in and sits down.

* * *

"So what's up?" I ask.

"Remember when I said I needed your help with something this weekend?" Gar asks.

I nod, "Yes I remember", I say.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me pick out a ring…I'm going to propose to Rachel", Gar says.

"AH! THIS IS GLORIOUS NEWS!" I yell and give Gar a bone crushing hug.

"Oh I am so happy for you", I say.

"Kori, can't, breathe", Gar says staggering for breath.

I let go of him and he gasps for air, "Sorry", I say.

"It's fine Kori", he says.

"Oh it's like Rachel getting married! Get it's like the movie Rachel getting married?" I say and laugh at my joke. Even though I haven't seen the movie, I've only heard of it.

Gar shakes his head, "Just leave the jokes to me Kori", he says and I pout.

"So will you help me Kori?" Gar asks.

I smile, "Of course", I say.

* * *

Gar and I drive to a nearby jeweler; we park his car and get out the car.

"This place looks nice, they got good reviews", he says and I nod in agreement.

We walk in and a sales associate comes up to us.

"Hi my name is Ted how can I help you today?" Ted says.

"We wanted to look at engagement rings", gar says.

Ted looks at me, "What a lovely fiancée you have", he says.

"Oh I'm not his girlfriend, I'm her best friend", I say.

"Oh my apologizes, please follow me", he says.

We follow the jeweler to the counter and stare at the glass and look at the different rings. I frown shopping for a ring is hard, there are so many styles and cuts and different kind of diamonds.

"Do you have any gemstones?" Gar asks.

I smile; Rachel would definitely prefer a gemstone over diamonds.

Ted reaches in the case and pulls out some gemstone engagement rings.

"Wow I say there are so many", I say.

Gar looks intently at them and smiles.

"Can I see this one", he says.

Ted picks up the ring carefully and hands it to Gar. The ring is a square-cut sapphire amethyst ring with a silver band with white diamonds surrounding the band. There are two square diamonds framing the sapphire amethyst in the middle.

"What do you think about this one?" Gar asks.

"It's beautiful, she will love it", I say.

Gar nods, "I think we will get this one ted", Gar says and hands him back the ring.

Ted nods and goes to ring it up and Gar sighs.

"Well the easy part is over, the hard part is about to come", He says.

"And that would be?"I ask.

"The real proposal", Gar says, "I'm nervous Kori, what if Rachel says no? What if she hates the ring? What if I'm not good enough for her" Gar asks.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Gar stop worrying, Rachel loves you of course she will say yes", I say, "And don't ever think you're not good enough for her, in fact she believes that you're a perfect for her", I say.

"Really Kori?" Gar asks.

I nod "She said you two were complete opposites and that you make up for everything she is not, you complete each other", I say.

Gar smiles and gives me a hug, "Thanks you're the best Kori", he says.

I giggle, "Just helping out a friend", I say.

**A/N:Soo what do you think? I am writing chapter 9 and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	9. Cars and Bread Sticks

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follow, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 9 enjoy! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Teen Titans or any cars mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 9:Cars and Bread sticks

Gar and I drive back to the jeweler and head back to his condo. As we walk in I see Rachel in the living room.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Rachel asks.

"Um we went to go get ice cream", Gar says.

"Oh, ok", Rachel says continues reading her book.

"Well I'm going to take Oreo for a walk", Gar says.

"Who's Oreo?" I ask.

Gar opens the patio door and a small black dog with a white streak on his chest and white paws comes running through the door. He starts barking at me, I stick my hand out for him to sniff it and he immediately jumps in my lap and starts to lick my face.

"Why hello, new friend", I say and giggle.

"This was the dog you were talking about?" I ask Rachel and she nods.

The dog sees Rachel and jumps on the couch she is sitting on.

"Down, Down, bad dog", She says and Oreo licks her face.

I giggle, "I think he likes you Raven", I say and she rolls her eyes.

Gar then comes back with the leash and takes Oreo.

"See you guys later", he says and leaves.

Rachel is engrossed into her book again and I start whistling to get her attention.

Rachel slams her book, "So Kori, what do you want to do?" She asks.

I smile knowing my plan has worked, "Do you want to go out for dinner?"I ask.

"Sure", Rachel says and gets up and I clap joyfully.

* * *

Rachel drives to an Italian Restaurant and Rachel parks in the parking lot. We get out the car and go inside. Our hostess seats us and gives menus. Rachel and I start looking over our menus. Our waiter takes our order and brings us our drinks and bread sticks. I immediately start eating some of the bread sticks. I hear my phone buzz in my purse. I look at the caller Id and see that is Xavier and scowl.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

I show her the caller id and she frowns, "He has some nerve", I say and nod in agreement.

I hit ignore and a chill hits me as Xavier threat flows back into my mind.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Rachel says.

"Nothing", I lie and continue eating.

Rachel glances at me as though she is trying to enter my mind to read my thoughts.

"There's something you're not telling me about the night Xavier attacked you", she says.

I frown _'I swear she is an empathy, she can always tell how people are feeling'_ I think to myself.

"Well, when Xavier attacked me he also made a threat", I say.

"What kind of threat?" Rachel asks.

"He said _'Mark my words Kori, you will be mine and no one is getting in the way of that', "I_ say and wait for Rachel reactions.

"That sounds serious", Rachel says.

I shake my head, "I don't think he meant anything by it, he was drunk and angry and not himself", I say.

"I don't know Kori that sounds pretty serious to me", Rachel says, "I mean look at what he did to you and your car, he is dangerous" Rachel says and I wince at the memory.

Our food comes at the table, and we begin eating._'Rachel might be right Xavier could be dangerous'_ I think to myself.

"Rachel, what should I do?" I ask.

Rachel sets down her fork, "I think that you should continue keeping your distance from Xavier and I also think that you should tell Richard about Xavier's threat", she says.

"No! I can't you didn't see how angry he was when he found out what Xavier did to me", I say. As I remembering the anger I saw on Richard face when he saw the bruises on my skin.

"Kori, he has a right to know, you could both be in danger", Rachel says.

I pale, "I didn't think about that", I say. _'Xavier is probably equally angry at me and Richard, and I would never want to put Richard in danger' _I think to myself.

"Ok, I'll tell him", I say.

Rachel nods, "I think that's the best thing to do", Rachel says.

We continue eating our food talking about lighter subjects. I mostly ask Rachel about her poetry and the book she is trying to get published.

* * *

After Dinner Rachel and I go back to her place. We end up watching movies with Gar. It starts getting late and Rachel and Gar go to bed.

I go outside for a while and play with Oreo for awhile then decide to go to bed as well. As I reach the guest room I start thinking about Richard.

_'I wonder what he is doing'_ I think to myself.

I change into my pj's and reach for my cell phone and give him a call.

"Hey Kori", Richard answers and I notice he sounds sleepy.

"Hi, sorry did I wake you?" I ask.

"No its fine I must have dozed off reading these files", Richard says.

I giggle, "You sound cute when your sleepy", I say and Richard chuckles.

"Oh really", he says amused.

"Yes, really", I say, "Anyway I just called to see how you were doing and that I miss you", I say.

"I miss you too Kori and so does Tim", he says.

I giggle as I remember Tim's constantly flirting with me.

"Tell him I said hi", I say and yawn.

"Sounds like someone is sleepy", Richard says, "Goodnight Kori, I'll see you tomorrow", Richard says.

"Goodnight Richard", I say.

"I love you", He says.

"I love you too", I say.

I hang up the phone and crawl into bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up in the morning stretching and yawning. I look at the clock.

_'Damn its 11am'_ I think to myself I slept for almost 12 hours. I get up and grab my toiletries and go to the bathroom to get ready.

I go downstairs after I am finished I see Gar and Rachel in the kitchen.

"Morning Kori", Rachel and Gar say.

"Morning", I say and sit next to Rachel in the kichen bar.

"Something smells delicious", I say.

"I made waffles! Want one?" he asks.

"Sure ", I reply and Gar fixes me a plate. I notice that the waffle looks slightly different from a normal one.

"Umm, is this a tofu waffle?" I ask.

"Yep", Gar answers.

I smile at him and hesitantly push the plate away.

Rachel shakes her head and leans over, "Don't worry we can eat a real breakfast once he leaves", she whispers.

"Thank you", I whisper back.

Gar then goes to take Oreo for a walk and Rachel and I begin making a real breakfast.

I make the waffles and some hash browns while Rachel makes some bacon and herbal tea. After we finish cooking we start to eat. The door bell rings interrupting our breakfast.

"I'll get it", Rachel says and gets up to answer the door.

"Well look that it is", Rachel says.

I look up and see Richard walking toward the kitchen. My heart starts beating faster as soon as I see him.

"Hi", I say.

He kisses my cheek, "Hi", he says and I blush.

"Do you want some break feast?"I ask.

"You cooked?" he asks.

"Yes, Rachel and I both did you not the only chef around here", I say and nudge his shoulder playfully and he chuckles.

Rachel comes back to the kitchen and starts eating her breakfast while I fix Richard a plate.

"This is really good", He says and I beam with pride.

* * *

After we finish breakfast I go upstairs to finish packing, Richard decided to help me.

"Richard!" I say and swat his arm, "I thought you were going to help me pack", I say and giggle.

"But this is more fun", He says and tightens his grip around me and continues kissing me.

I giggle and push him a bit and get off the bed and Richard growls.

"Fine", he says defeated and helps me pack.

* * *

We say goodbye to Gar and Rachel as we are about to leave. Richard and I give Rachel and Gar hugs and get in Richard car.

Rachel and Gar wave goodbye as Richard and I drive off.

"So how was your weekend?" Richard asks.

"Good, it was nice seeing Gar and Rachel and to get away from all the drama", I say and Richard nods understanding.

"Do you mind if we make a stop on the way?"Richard asks.

I shake my head, "No I don't mind", I say.

Richard smiles, "Good I have a surprise for you", he says with a mysterious grin on his face.

'_What is he up to now'_, I think to myself.

* * *

Richard then pulls into a car dealership.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Getting you a new car", he says.

"Um Ok, I guess we can look around", I say.

_'I can't afford a new car!'_ I think to myself.

"Mr. Grayson?" he says and shakes Richard hand.

"Yes that's me", Richard says.

"We have the cars you requested placed in the show room, this way please", He says.

Richard reaches out and takes my hand as we follow the sales rep to the showroom.

"Wow", I say in awe at the 7 different cars Richard has chosen,

"I figured you say that", Richard says.

"Um can I talk to you for a minute", I say and pull Richard aside.

"I can't afford a new car!" I say in a heated whisper.

"I know that's why I'm buying it being the son of a billionaire has its perks", Richard says smugly.

"I can't let you do that", I say. Richard knows I hate when he buys me expensive things.

"Kori, you need a car how are you going to get to work?" Richard says.

I frown,_'Crap I didn't think about that'_ I think to myself.

"Fine but I am paying you back", I say.

Richard chuckles, "You don't need to, for once Kori can I buy you something nice without you protesting?" he says.

"Sorry Richie boy that's not going to happen anytime soon", I say and Richard chuckles.

"C'mon let's go get you a new car", he says and we walk toward the showroom.

* * *

We then get in the car Richard then drives to the university. I ended up picking a silver ford fusion and it will arrive Monday just in time for work on Tuesday.

We reach the university parking lot and Richard insists on carrying my bags again. I scowl, we then walk up the stairs and I open the dorm door.

"Are you mad at me about the car thing?" he asks once we reach my room.

"Yes", I say, "you didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself", I say.

Richard sits next to me on the bed and shakes his head "Don't you think I know that Kori, your one of the most independent people I know", he says and take a deep breath, "I love you Kori, and I just want to take care of you anyway you will let me", he says.

My heart softens and I hug him, "I love you too", I say.

Richard wraps his arm around my waist and buries his head in my neck.

'_I have to tell him about Xavier'_ I think to myself.

I let go of Richard and reach for his hand, "There's something I have to tell you", I say.

Richard looks at me anxiously, "Ok", he says.

"When Xavier attacked me in the hallway, he also threatened me….he said _'Mark my words Kori, you will be mine and no one is getting in the way of that'_, I'm afraid that he is going to try to hurt me ... or you", I say.

Richard stares at me horrified, "Damn it! why didn't you tell me this sooner Kori!?" Richard yells.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think anything of it!" I say and start to cry.

Richard kneels and takes my hand away from my face.

"Please don't cry Kori", he says softly but I still avoid his gaze.

"I'm sorry for overacting; it's just that if anything happened to you… I don't know what I would do", he says.

I look at him my eyes still filled with tears, "I know", I say, understanding. When Richard parents died he was afraid of losing anyone else he cared about. Which made him become a bit overprotective when he felt a loved one was in trouble

Richard then sits back on the bead and puts his arms around me.

"We will get through this, Xavier won't ever hurt you again I promise", he says and kisses my forehead.

I snuggle closer to his chest and he holds me closer.

"Don't worry, as long as we're together, we'll be ok" Richard says.

I smile remember how he would say that in high school. I look up at Richard and kiss him on the lips and snuggle closer to the man I love.

**A/N: Soo what do you think? I am writing chapter 10 and will post it tomorrow also I have posted a chapter 21 and 22 of love, school, and randomness :D so please go check that out** **anyway please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	10. Notes & Offices

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 10 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 10: Notes & Offices

After telling Richard about Xavier's threat Richard spent the night at my dorm again. I felt so much safer with him around.

"Koooriiii, Kori wake up", I hear a voice say.

"Nooo", I mumble and fall back asleep.

"Kori, baby wake up", the voice says again and I feel someone nudging me.

I open my eyes and see Richard sitting down on the bed next to me.

"What time is it?" I ask dazed.

"6am", he says.

"Ugh", I moan and roll back other.

Richard chuckles, "I just wanted to let you know, I have to go back to my place to get ready for my first day at work, "Richard says.

"Mhm ok", I say to sleepy to argue.

"You want to come by the office to meet for lunch?" Richard asks.

"Sure, sure", I mumble.

Richard chuckles "Love you Kori, get some rest", he says.

"Love you too Richard", I mumble and drift off to sleep.

* * *

My alarm rings at 9am I turn it off and stretch and yawn. I look over at the side of the bed and see that Richard is gone.

'_Hm guess that our conversation this morning wasn't a dream'_ I think to myself.

I get up and go to the bathroom start to get ready for class today.

As I eat my breakfast there is a nervous feeling in my stomach.

'_I have class with Xavier'_ I think to myself.

"Morning Kori", Donna says as she walks in the kitchen. She goes to the pantry to get a bagel and puts it in the toaster.

"Morning ", I say.

Donna starts eating her bagel. "What's wrong Kori", she says.

"Today we have psychology with Xavier…how ironic is that", I say.

"Oh no shit, I forgot about that, well you have a restraining order against him and there's a warrant for his arrest so I doubt he will show", Donna says.

"I hope not", I say. I wasn't ready to face Xavier yet after what had happened. My bruises may have healed but I could still feel his cold hard grasp and his chilling voice in my ear.

"I really hope not", I say and continue eating my breakfast.

* * *

Donna and I reach the classroom and I hesitate outside.

"Do you want me to go in first?" Donna asks.

I take a deep breath, "No, I can do this", I say.

Donna and I walk in the classroom and go straight to our seats. We glance around the classroom nonchalantly.

"So far so good", Donna says and I nod.

Class begins to start and there is still no sign of Xavier I begin to relax and focus on the lesson

* * *

Donna and I walk out of the classroom I listen intently as she tells me about her date with Terry. The date went well and they are planning to go out again soon. I see Donna's face light up as she takes about Terry. I smile _'Looks like we both found love'_ I think to myself.

After I say goodbye to Donna I go downstairs to the parking lot. My heart is filled with glee as I anticipate my lunch with Richard.

I see my brand new ford fusion with a huge purple bow on it.

I smile,_ 'Very cute Richard',_ I think to myself.

I reach in my bag and pull out the keys that Richard left me this morning. I get on the car and type in the address to Wayne enterprises.

I adjust my mirrors and freeze in horror, "Xavier" I whisper.

I rub my eyes and look at the mirror again and the figure that looks like Xavier is gone.

I shake my head, "I need to lay off the caffeine", and I say and begin to drive.

* * *

I reach Wayne enterprises and park in the parking lot. I get up and stare at the tall skyscraper building.

"Wow", I say. I knew that Bruce's company was big and known all around the world but I wasn't expecting this.

I walk toward the building and push open the glass door. The lobby is very nice and modern with marble floors and black and silver furniture. I find the check- in desk and walk toward it.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes, I'm here to see Richard- I mean Dick Grayson", I say correcting myself since I'm the only one who calls Richard by his real name.

"Your name please?" the receptionist says.

"Kori Anders", I say.

"One moment please", the receptionist says. She picks up the phone and dials a phone number.

"Mr. Grayson I have Kori Anders here to see you" She says and nods, "Yes sir right away" she says and hangs up.

"Mr. Grayson is expecting you please sign the guest book and take a badge", she says.

I scribble my name and she hands me a badge. I clip it on my t-shirt.

"Thanks" I say.

She nods, "My pleasure, the elevators are to the right down the hall, Mr. Grayson office is on the top floor", She says.

I go to the elevator and press the top floor button. I hum to the elevator music as the elevator travels up. I hear a ding and the elevator opens.

I walk out and look around. There a small desk along the follower where assistants and other workers are. I look over to the left and see 2 huge offices with glass walls. I see Richard walking around in one of them. I smile and walk over.

"Excuse but you can't go in there", a girl with blonde hair and big brown friendly eyes stops me.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Mr. Grayson, doesn't allow visitors when he has business calls", she says.

I laugh, "I'm sure he will make an exception for me, I'm Kori, Kori Anders", I say and smile.

The girl checks a list and then smiles, "Oh Miss Anders-"

"Please call me Kori", I interrupt her.

"Um ok Kori, well Mr. Grayson is expecting you so go right ahead, would you like me to show you to the office", she says.

"Thanks", I say.

I enter Richard office he is facing the window the phone is his ear.

"I need those number by tomorrow can you do that? Good on my desk tomorrow morning", he says and hangs up the phone.

I sneak up behind Richard and stand up on my tippy toes and cover Richard eyes.

"Hey Kori", he says.

I remove my hands from his eyes, "How did you know it was me?" I ask frowning.

"I'd know those hands and the smell strawberry shampoo from anywhere", he says and kisses me.

The blonde girl whose name I still don't know clears her throat clearly embarrassed, "I'll just leave you two alone, and do you need anything Mr. Grayson?" She asks.

"No, that will be all Julie", he says.

Julie nods and starts to leave.

"Is that your secretary?" I ask.

"Yep she is new here just like me", he says.

"She is nice", I say and glance at Julie who is now sitting at her desk working.

"Are you jealous Kori?" Richard asks teasingly.

I laugh, "No"; I say and swat his shoulder. It's the truth I know how much Richard loves me and I have nothing to worry about.

Richard chuckles, "You have nothing to worry about besides you and I both know I prefer red heads", he says and kisses me.

I smile, "So this is your office, I was expecting a tiny cubicle but this is impressive" I say and look around. The view from Richards's window is fantastic you can almost see the entire city.

"Yea since I'm heir to the company Bruce gave me his old office", Richard says.

I look around the office and go to Richard desk. I notice some pictures on it, there is a headshot of me that Richard took and there is also a picture of me and him at prom.

"You still have these?" I say and pick up the frames.

"Of course, those are my favorites photos of us, I took them with me when I left", he says.

"Oh", I say surprised.

"It's like I said Kori my best memories are the ones I shared with you", he says and kisses me.

My stomach growls, killing the romantic moment and Richard chuckles and kisses my nose.

"C'mon let's get lunch", he says and takes my hand.

* * *

We decided to eat at a local sandwich shop.

"So how is your first day of work going?" I ask in between bites.

"Good, so far, helping run the company is pretty easy and Bruce only yelled at me twice today which is less than usually", Richard says and I giggle.

"How was your first class?" He asks.

"Good, the lesson was pretty easy today", I say leaving the part out about how I think I saw Xavier.

Richard phone interrupts our lunch.

"Grayson….what!" He yells and I jump.

"A fire, where? Ok I'll be there shortly", he says.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"There is was a fire in the parking garage today", he says, "I'm sorry to cut our lunch short Kori"

"It's ok I understand", I say.

* * *

We go back to Wayne Manor and there are cops cars and a figure truck there. I see Bruce talking to one of the cops.

Richard and I get out of his car and he takes my hand and we walk toward Bruce and the police officer.

"What happened?" Richard asks.

"Someone started a fire to a couple of cars in the parking lot, it didn't spread to far since the parking lot attendant called the fire department just in time", he says.

"Did they see who it was?" he asks.

Bruce shakes his head, "No, but they did leave a note", he says.

The police officer hands Richard a note in an evidence bag.

I glance down at the note and my heart starts pounding out of my chest and my eyes widened in horror.

_I warned you no one will get in the way of us being together_

_-X_

**A/N: Sooo what did you think? I am writing the next chapter and will post it 3 days since I am getting surgery tomorrow and need some rest anyway please review, follow, favorite or all 3! **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	11. Safe House

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follow, favorites and thank you for all well wishes on my surgery! It means sooo much I can't thank you enough :) I love you all! Surgery went well and I am recovering well also :) anyway here is chapter 11 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 11: Safe House

I look at the note in horror '_Xavier did this'_ I think to myself in shock.

"Damn it I can't that asshole did this!" Richard yells.

"You know who did this?" The cop asks.

"Yes, Xavier Red", Richard says coldly.

"Xavier?" Bruce asks shocked.

"Yes", Richard says.

"Why would he be after you?" Bruce asks.

I feel Bruce, Richard and the cop eyes all look at me.

"Umm, well..." I try to say but no words come to mind.

"Xavier attacked Kori in the hallway of her dorm and then threatened to hurt anyone who got in his way of their relationship", Richard explains

Bruce shakes his head, "You mean to tell me this is all over some shitty love triangle?" he asks.

Richard scowls, "No! It's all this is over some psycho who is trying to hurt me and Kori", Richard says harshly.

I squirm feeling uncomfortable,_ 'This is all my fault'_ I think to myself. Richard and I were in danger because I made a stupid mistake.

"I suggest both of you go in protective custody, it's clear with these recent events that Xavier, is dangerous", the cop says.

"That won't be necessary officer, they can both stay at my place, I have my own personal security team that can protect them", Bruce says.

The officer nods, "Very well, we will continue searching for Xavier and inform you on any progress", he says.

"Thank you officer", Bruce says and then turns to face us.

"Both of you pack your bags, your both staying at Wayne Manor", he says and turns to walk off.

Richard grabs his shoulder, "Are you freaking serious? ", Richard yells.

"Yes, I am its obvious that Xavier is dangerous, he has already tried to attack you once and I don't want anything to happen to you…. either of you", Bruce says.

"Aww", I say out loud instead of in my mind. Both Richard and Bruce stare at me and I blush in embarrassment.

"Ok", Richard says.

Bruce nods then leaves and Richard turns back to me.

"I told you he cared", I say thinking about what Bruce said.

Richard rolls his eyes, "Yea yea yea, the old man is getting soft if you ask me", Richard says and I giggle.

"Let's get you back to the university ", he says.

* * *

I go back to the university for my last class and Richard goes back to work. After class finishes I go back to the dorm and start packing.

"Moving out already?" Donna asks.

"Just for a while until the Xavier drama is over", I say.

Donna frowns, "What happened?" She asks.

"He started a fire at Richard's job today and left menacing note", I say.

"What!" Donna says shocked.

I shake my head, "I am staying at Wayne Manor with Richard until the police get Xavier in custody...It's for our own protection", I say.

Donna nods, "I understand Kori, please be careful", she says and gives me a hug.

"Don't worry, I will be fine and besides you'll still see me in class", I say.

After I say good-bye to Donna and finish packing I load my bags into my car and climb into the driver's seat. I check my dashboard mirror and see no shadowy figure of Xavier. I began to relax and crank up the car and drive to Wayne Manor.

* * *

I arrive at Wayne Manor and pull into the long driveway out front. I get out the car and glance at the huge castle like structure in front of me. The door opens and I see its Alfred he comes down the steps and greets me with a smile.

"Alfred! It's so good to see you", I say and give him a hug. I catch him by surprise and he is shocked at first but hugs me back.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Miss Kori", he says. He grabs my bag and we walk up the steps toward the front door.

I walk in the front door I look around '_4 years and it still looks the same' _I think to myself.

Alfred takes my bags upstairs to Richard room, his room still looks the same although there have been some books and stuff moved.

Alfred sits my bags down, "Dinner will be ready at 7, please let me know if there's anything you need", Alfred says.

"Thank you Alfred", I say and he nods and leaves the room.

I sit on Richard bed and sigh I was hoping he would be here by now. _'He is probably still busy at work'_ I think to myself.

I decided to take this opportunity to do my homework, I reach for my book bag and pull out my books and begin to work.

* * *

"Kori, baby wake up", I hear a voice say.

I open my eyes and find myself staring at Richard; his ocean blue eyes captivate me immediately.

"What happened?" I ask sleepily. I glance around and my psychology books flops on the floor as soon as I sit up.

"Oh I must have dozed off after doing my homework", I say.

Richard chuckles, "I didn't want to wake you, you look so peaceful when you sleep but I figured you be hungry", he says.

I glance at the clock and see that is 7:15 about 15 minutes after dinner has started.

I stretch and yawn, "Yea I am hungry lets goes get dinner", I say.

* * *

Richard and I go downstairs and enter the dining room. Bruce is already at the table and there is a teenage boy sitting next to him.

"Kori?!" the teenage boy says and runs over and gives me a hug.

"Tim is that you?" I ask in shock.

"In the flesh baby", he says and I giggle. Tim looks so different now he isn't the same 12-year-old boy I remember. He has gotten taller and his black hair is grown out so that it now covers his forehead.

"You look so grown up now! You're in high school now right? The girls must be all over you", I say.

"Yep, but no need to be jealous baby, I always have a soft spot for cougars", Tim grins and winks at me.

Richard rolls his eyes, "Alright enough reunions, we need to eat", Richard says annoyed.

Tim goes back to the table and sits next to Bruce. Richard pulls out a chair for me and I sit. He then pulls out the one next to me and sits down. Alfred comes out with our plates at Richard and I begin eating.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your home Mr. Wayne", I say politely

"Welcome", he says curtly and nods.

I frown, Bruce and I haven't had the best relationship in the past but he could be a bit nicer to me. I brush it off as stress from the Xavier fire thing._' Maybe he is mad at me for putting Richard life in danger' _I think to myself. I continue eating my food mulling this over in my mind

* * *

"That was delicious Alfred", I say as he clears our dinner plates.

"Why thank you Miss Kori", he says and smiles.

After dinner Richard and I decide to go to the game room. We end up playing ping-pong and a bunch of other board games.

"It's getting late", I say glancing at Richard's watch.

"Ready for bed?" he ask and I nod.

Richard and I get up and he takes my hand as we go to his room. I go and use the bathroom first as I brush my teeth and change into my pink boxer with a purple tank top. I scowl at myself for not grabbing my sexier pajamas from my suitcase. I brush my teeth and comb my hair as I finish I take one last glance at the mirror and leave the bathroom.

Richard is sitting on the edge of his bed in his boxer. He face lights up as he sees, he smiles and walks over to me.

"Great minds think alike", he says and rubs the side of my boxers, and I blush as soon as his hands touch my legs.

Richard gives me a soft kiss on the lips and goes into the bathroom. I go over to my suitcase and get my charger for my phone. I set my alarm for work tomorrow and plug up my phone then climb into bed.

Richard comes out of the bathroom not to long after. He walks over to the other side of the bed and climbs in next to me. He wraps his arm around me and I kiss his hand feeling safe and warm in his arms.

"I love you", He whispers as I drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 12 now and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	12. Exposure

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love you all! Here is chapter 12 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 12: Exposure

I wake up with Richard completely wrapped around me. I start to shift a bit and his arms tighten around me I giggle _'he is even protective in his sleep'_, I think to myself. My giggle wakes Richard up and he opens his ocean blue eyes as I turn around and lay on my back.

"Hi", I say.

"Hey", he says sleepily and lays his hand on my chest. I stroke his unruly hair and kiss the top of his head.

Richard smiles and kisses my stomach, "I love waking up next to you", he says.

"As do I", I say and I smile and continue stroking his hair enjoying our peaceful morning bliss.

* * *

After I get dressed I go downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning Miss Kori would you like some breakfast", Alfred says as I walk in the Kitchen.

"Morning Alfred and I would love some", I say and Alfred sits a plate in front of me. I eat the delicious breakfast that Alfred has cooked after I finish I go back upstairs to Richard room.

"Richard did you eat—" I stop abruptly as I stare at a fresh out the shower, completely naked Richard.

"Kori, what the hell?!" he yells and gets his towel to cover himself.

"Sorry I should have knocked", I say still staring at his glorious half-naked body. I blush even more at the thought of him naked.

Richard chuckles, "You probably should have but I'm glad you didn't… do like what you see?" he asks smugly.

'_Hell yea!'_ I think to myself as I stare at Richard in only a towel.

Richard has a wicked grin on his face and continues to stare at me.

"I'll let you change", I say and shut the door.

'_Damn he even looks sexy when he is naked'_ I think to myself. This was the first time I had seen Richard naked and it was a glorious sight. Contrary to what everyone thought Richard and I hadn't had sex yet. Although most people assumed we had based on Richard playboy past but the truth was we didn't. I wasn't emotional ready for sex in high school and Richard understood. When I dated Xavier we never really had a serious talk about sex. I think even then deep down inside me I knew then, that I was still in love with Richard.

Richard comes downstairs interrupting my thoughts. He comes over and kisses my cheek.

"Morning Gorgeous", he says and Alfred sets his breakfast on the table.

"Morning ", I say.

"What do you want to do today?" he asks.

"I have to be at work in an hour", I say.

"Shit I forgot, are you sure you want to go to work today what if it's not safe", Richard says worriedly.

"I'll be fine Richard", I say reassuring.

Bruce walks in the kitchen and sits at the table with us.

"Bruce", Richard says.

"Morning Mr. Wayne", I say politely.

"Morning", he says and starts eating his breakfast.

I suddenly feel uncomfortable, which I usually do when Bruce is around. I get up from the table.

"Well, I'm going to work, I'll see you later", I say and kiss Richard cheek.

"Bye Mr. Wayne", I mutter and leave the kitchen as fast as I can.

"Kori wait," Bruce says and I turn around and see he has followed me to the foyer.

"I insist that you take one of my bodyguards to work with you", he says.

"That won't be necessary ", I say.

"Please I insist, my son cares deeply for you and if anything would have happened to you, he would be devastated and I can't stand seeing my son in pain", he says.

"Oh, um ok", I say.

Bruce nods, "Good I'll have Jim meet you outside", he says and leaves.

I frown Bruce is very complex most of the time. One moment he is very cold and isolated and mean toward me the next he is letting me stay in his home and giving me a personal bodyguard_. 'I knew he had a heart'_ I think to myself. Even though Bruce intimidates almost everyone he still cares about those who are close to him.

I go outside and see a very tall man waiting by my car dressed in a suit.

"Um hi are you Jim?" I asks.

"Yes Miss Anders", he says.

"Please call me Kori", I say.

"I prefer Miss Anders", he says politely.

"Umm Ok, shall we", I say.

He nods and we both get in the car. I give directions to my job and John drives. He doesn't say much and conducts himself in a professional way.

As we reach work Jim parks the car and we both go inside.

"Hey Kori, whoa! who's the tall fellow?" Mr. Light asks as we walk in.

"Umm, my cousin from Tamaran", I say and get my apron behind the counter.

"Oh ok, nice to meet you" he says to Jim and he nods.

Jim takes a seat at one of the table and begins reading a newspaper casually. I begin taking orders and making coffee like any other day. I start to think_ how long could this Xavier thing last? How long could Xavier hold a grudge?_ I shake my head not wanting to find out. I fix a cup of coffee and a sandwich and walk over to Jim's table.

"I um figured you'd be hungry", I say and put the plate down, "It's on the house and let me know if you need anything else", I say.

"Thank you Miss Kori", he says and I smile.

* * *

It's the end of my shift and I am exhausted. Jim drives us back to Wayne Manor. As I get out the car I thank him and walk up the stairs toward Wayne Manor.

"Good evening Miss Kori", Alfred says as I walk in.

"Hi Alfred", I greet him smile.

"Dinner will be ready at 7 Miss", Alfred says.

"Ok thanks, is Richard home?" I ask.

"No Miss Kori, but Master Dick and Master Wayne will be home before dinner", he says.

"Ok, thank you Alfred", I say.

"My pleasure Miss Kori", he says and leaves.

I go upstairs to Richard's room and kick off my shoes. I collapse of the bed exhausted. I find myself thinking about how I would normally be back in my dorm watching tv with Donna just like I did at home with my parents.

_'My parents! I should call them and tell them what's going on'_ I think to myself.

I reach for my cell and call home.

"Kori! I'm so glad you called I was beginning to think you forgot about us!" My mom answers.

"Hi mom and no I didn't I have just been preoccupied that all" , I say.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" My mom asks.

I sigh my mom could always tell if there was something wrong with me.

"Its Xavier, I broke up with him and he attacked me", I say.

My mom is quiet at first, "That bastard! That's it I am coming down there-"my mom yells.

"No!" I interrupt, "Mom I am fine, I am staying at Richard's" I say.

"Richard?" My mom says surprised, "he's back?" she asks.

"yes, and well we are back together", I say.

My mom laughs, "Well that doesn't surprise me", she says.

I laugh, "That what everyone has said", I say.

"Why are you staying at his place?" My mom asks.

"Well um Xavier tried to burn down Richard car and Bruce instead we both stay at his place for our own protection" I say.

"Oh ok, well as long as you are safe sweetie", she says.

"I am mom, I be fine , tell dad and Ry I said hi" , I say.

"I will sweetie and call me if you need anything understand?" she asks.

"Yes mom, love you", I say.

"Love you too sweetie", She says.

I hang up the phone and feel a bit relieved now that I told my parents about the situation. I text Donna quickly to see if she is fine and she replies that she is and that she is on a date with Terry. I giggle and tell her to have fun. I am extremely tired from work and decide to take a warm hot bath to relax.

I fill Richard's spa tub with hot water and some bubble bath I packed in my bags. I use his iPod dock station to play some relaxing music. I take of my clothes and I gently ease myself into the tub and relax. The smell of the lavender bubble bath and the hot water begin to relax me as I close my eyes.

I hear the door open and I freeze, _'Shit I forgot to close the bathroom door'_ I think to myself.

"Kori are you? Oh um sorry I didn't mean to interrupt", Richard says and blushes at the sight of me in the tub.

"That's ok", I say and I suddenly feel a bit more confident in my next statement, "Would you like to join me?" I ask.

Richard blushes even more and I smile sweetly at him awaiting his answer.

"Um ok", he says.

He takes of his shoes and socks then unbuttons his shirt and takes off his suit pants.

"Those have to go too", I say referring to his boxers.

Richard blushes and takes a deep breath and takes off his boxers.

I gasp and blush as he at his now naked body and he grins at me and he gets in the tub on the opposite side.

"How was work?" he asks casually.

"Tiring, I had to work a double shift today", I sigh.

"That's sucks", Richard says. He then reaches in the water for one of my feet and begins massaging it.

"Hmm that feels good", I say and Richard grins.

"So how as your day?" I asks enjoying my foot massage.

"Busy as always", he says and picks up my other foot and starts massaging.

"Oh, have the police caught Xavier yet?" I ask.

"No, but they have a few leads they are investigating", he says, "I notice Bruce got you a bodyguard", he says.

"Yea, he said he didn't want anything to happen to me because he knows how much it would devastate you", I say.

"He's right you know", he says.

"What?" I ask.

"I love you so much Kori if anything happens to you Kori I don't-", Richard says but I interrupt.

"Richard nothing is going to happen to me, I promise", I say.

"I know but I can't help but worry", he says.

I giggle, "I know, your over protectiveness is cute sometimes", I say.

"You think I'm cute eh?" Richard says amused.

"Yes", I say and giggle.

Richard suddenly moves toward me in the tub and pulls me in my lap and I gasp as I feel his arousal against my thigh as he kisses my neck. I then move my head back down and kiss him passionately my lips greedily kissing him back as my hand grips his hair. A low growl forms in his throat and I release I want him now. Richard sensing my thoughts breaks away.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes", I answer and start kissing him again.

He pushes me away gently, "Not here", he says.

Richard then gets out of the tub and reaches for a towel. He dries himself off then reaches for another towel. I get out of the tub and Richard eyes widen and his pupils dilate. He then holds out the towel for me and I take it and dry myself off.

Richard then kisses me and then picks me up to his arms and carries me to the bedroom. And removes my towel and well let's just say we didn't make it to dinner since that night Richard Grayson and I made love.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 13 now and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	13. Lost or Found?

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all here chapter 13 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 13: Lost or Found?

I am sleeping peacefully until I feel Richard nuzzling me neck trying to wake me up.

"Wake up gorgeous", he says.

"Nooo, let's stay in bed today", I mumble still tired from last night.

Richard chuckles, "As much as I would love to I have to work and you have class", he says.

I groan, "Fine", I say.

Richard gets up from the bed and picks up his clothes from the floor. I decide to get up as well. A smile creeps on my lips as I am in perfect view of his naked ass and I giggle.

"What's so funny?" Richard asks amused.

"Oh nothing just enjoying the view", I say.

Richard chuckles, "Same here", he says and glances at my naked body and I blush.

"Perv", I say.

"Only for you baby", he says.

I kiss his cheek and walk to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join me?" I ask and Richard races to the bathroom.

* * *

After a very long shower with Richard we finally got ready for our day. Richard went to work while I went to the university. I convinced Jim not to follow me around campus and to come pick me up at the end of the day.

I walk to my psychology class and sit in my usual seat next to Donna.

"Kori! I missed you!" she yells and gives me a hug.

I giggle,"Hey Donna I missed you too!" I say.

Donna smiles, "You look different ", she says and she studies my face.

"I do?" I ask. Although I did feel different now that I was with Richard, I felt more relaxes and happy.

"OMG you had sex!" Donna yells.

"SHUT UP!" I yell and look around luckily there are only a few people in class for now.

"Sorry", Donna says and lowers her voice, "I knew you had an afterglow, congrats I see your relationship with Richard is going_ very_ well", she says and laughs.

I roll my eyes at her and smile, "Yea it is", I say.

* * *

After class Donna, Jim, and I decide to go back to the dorm and get some lunch. I explained to Donna about the bodyguard situation she thought it was odd at first but then got over it.

We end up making some chicken alfredo and start doing our homework.

"Have they caught Xavier yet?" Donna asks.

I shake my head, "No, it's like he disappeared into thin air or something", I say.

"Wow, I hope they catch him soon", she says.

"Me too, I'm ready for my life to go back to normal", I say.

* * *

After our lunch Jim leaves and Donna and I go to our intro to healthcare class. The professor starts teaching the lesson. I feel thirsty and decide to go get a bottle of water.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water", I whisper to Donna and she nods.

I leave the classroom quietly and go to the vending machines at the end of the hall. The hall is quiet since everyone is in the lecture hall for class. I put a $1.50 in the vending machine and it dispenses the water. I bend over to get the water and I stand up about to take a drink when suddenly a scarf comes around my neck. I struggle to breath at the scarf tightens around my neck choking me.

"You really think a bodyguard is going to stop me from getting to you", Xavier voice hisses in my ear

I gasp for air and my vision is fading but Xavier only tightens the scarf around my neck.

"Don't worry cutie I'm not going to get rid of you now, I'm saving you for last", he says

Xavier let's go of the scarf and I tumble on the floor head first coughing and gasping for breath Xavier smirks. I turn my head around and see Xavier walking down the hall as I slowly fade into darkness.

* * *

"How is she doctor?" I hear Richard voice says.

"She has a minor concussion from when she hit her head but her brain waves are normal she may experience some headaches, dizziness, and blurred vision but otherwise she will be fine", the doctor says

"Thank you doctor", Richard says.

"Kori, baby please wake up", Richard says.

I try to open my eyes but it feels as though something heavy is over eyes. I want to reach out to Richard and let him know I'm ok and that I love him but my body refuses to listen to me. I slowly drift off to another peaceful sleep.

* * *

I wake up and notice that I am in a hospital bed. The room only noise in the room is the faint beeping of the heart monitor. I look down at my arm and notice and IV in it. I glance over to my right and see Richard a chair sleeping peacefully. I have to get up and pee really badly I push the call nurse button.

A nurse walks in not to long after, "Hi Miss Anders how I can help you?" she ask politely. I shush her but it too late as I notice Richard is now awake.

"Kori!" he says both relived and worried.

"Hi", I say casually and smile.

"I was so worried, are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine I just really need to use the bathroom", I say embarrassed.

"Oh, well let me help you", Richard says.

"No its fine, the nurse can help me", I say.

The nurse unhooks the IV and I pull back the cover and stand on my feet. I feel a bit dizzy and start to slump.

"Whoa, I've got you", Richard says and catches me just in time.

"Thanks", I say and snuggle closer to his chest.

"Ahem", the nurse clears her throat awkwardly, "It looks like you're in good hands Miss Anders will you still need my help?" She asks.

"No, but thank you", I say.

She nods and leaves the room. Richard then picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bathroom. He sets me down gently.

"You need help?" he asks.

"No I'll be fine besides there's no way I'm letting you see me pee", I say.

Richard rolls his eyes and hands me a toiletries bag, "I'll wait outside the door", he says.

* * *

As I wash my hands after using the bathroom I decide to take a shower to freshen up a bit. After I shower and dry myself off I look in the mirror and notice a faint red line on my neck where Xavier strangled me. I shiver at the memory. I brush my hair wrap myself in a towel and exit the bathroom.

"Hey", Richard says and walks over to me.

"Hi, thanks for bringing some of my stuff", I say.

"It's no problem", he says and reaches in the suitcase, "I brought you some fresh clothes", he says.

"Thanks, I'll just go change", I say and start going toward the bathroom.

Richard chuckles, "You're still too shy to change in front of me even after we had sex?" he asks and grins.

I blush at the memory, "No", I say and turn back to face him and take off my towel.

Richard growls and pulls me closer to him and kisses me passionately. I tug on his shirt and he takes it off. He then lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he gracefully sets me down on the bed and I tug at his pants.

"I love you", he says.

"I love you too", I say.

* * *

"I'm sorry", Richard says.

"Why", I say and lift my head from where it was on his naked chest.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, I should have been there to protect you", he says.

"Richard, you can't be everywhere at once you're not superman you know", I say.

Richard chuckles, "I still wish I could have been there I swear if that shit head puts his hand on you again I'll-", Richard says and I put my hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Richard stop please", I say and lean my head back on his chest.

Richard sighs and kisses my forehead, "I'm sorry it's just that when I got the call that you were in the hospital I was so afraid that I had lost you forever", he says.

"I know, I was scared too", I say and snuggle closer to Richard chest.

"How long was I out?" I ask.

"About 2 days", he says, "Donna was worried after you didn't return to class and went to go check on you, and that's when she found you lying on the floor unconscious. She called the 911 and then they called me", he says.

"Oh", I say. _'I must thank Donna later' _I think to myself.

"Did they catch Xavier?" I ask.

Richard sighs, "No, but they did catch him on the security footage", he says and I sigh Xavier almost killed me and he was still out there.

"We'll find him Kori and he won't ever be able to hurt you again I promise", Richard says.

"I believe you" I say.

Richard kisses me and I snuggle closer to his chest. I sigh peacefully enjoying my safe haven in his arms. I inhale Richard rich scent and smile and we lay in bed peacefully. My stomach growls killing the romantic, peaceful moment.

"Are you hungry? I can call my assistant and have him bring us something" he asks.

"Ok but first I have something else in mind", I say and Raise my head up from his chest and smile

At first Richard looks at me confused until I trail kisses down his chest. He then groans and sits up and flips me over so that I am underneath him.

"Your wish is my command", he says and kisses me as we make love once more.

* * *

The doctor comes in to cheek on me after in the afternoon. He tells me that I have a minor concussion and will experience some headaches and dizziness but other than that I am ok and will be released tomorrow morning. Richard assistant brings us some Chinese food and I eat mine and some of his food. I didn't realize how hungry I was of course being unconscious for two days didn't help decrease my appetite.

"Did you stay here the whole time?" I ask curiously referring to Richard staying in the hospital.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave your side no matter how many nurses tried to kick me out", he says and I giggle.

"I've missed that sound", he says and kisses me.

A knock on the door interrupts us.

"Come in", I say.

An officer walks in, "Miss Anders I'm sorry to disturb but, we think we may have found Xavier", he says.

"What?" I gasp in disbelief.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 14 and will post it tomorrow so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	14. Moving In

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love you all! here is chapter 14 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 14: Moving In

"What do you mean you think you found Xavier?" Richard asks.

"We got an anonymous tip that he has been spotted entering an apartment complex nearby", the police officer explains.

"Has he been arrested yet?" Richard asks.

"No, we are arresting him today", the police says.

'_They found him'_ I think to myself and breathe a sigh of relief.

"We just wanted to inform you, that he has been found and you are out of harm's way", the police officer says.

"Thank you officer", Richard says.

The police officer nods, "I'll notify Miss Anders if there are any new development in the case", he says and leaves.

Richard turns and looks at me, "Kori its ok they found him, he won't be able to hurt you anymore", he says.

Tears fill up my eyes as I am overwhelmed with all that has happened. Richard sits next to me and pulls me closer to my chest.

"It's ok Kori, your safe", he says and kisses my forehead.

* * *

I check out of the hospital 9am the next morning. Richard lifts me up bridal style and we go to his apartment.

"We aren't going back to Wayne Manor?" I ask.

"No, well um I figured since Xavier is in jail now, we are safe so I figured we stay here", Richard says and rubs the back of his head.

I smile, "What a glorious idea", I say and he smiles.

The police finally arrested Xavier yesterday. He put up a fight when the police and swat team burst into his apartment but he was now in jail awaiting his court date. So far he had only been charged with stalking there wasn't enough evidence to the scarf incident but the police were still looking.

Richard comes over to my side of the car and picks me up bridal style.

"I can walk you know", I say annoyed that he insist carrying me everywhere.

Richard chuckles, "I know but this is more fun, plus its tradition to carry the woman over the threshold", he says.

"That's only when you're married Richard", I say and swat his forehead.

Richard has a grin on his face when I mentioned marriage as he gracefully opens the door and sets me down in the foyer.

"Welcome home", he whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek sending chills down my spine.

'_Home? Was Richard asking me to move in with him'_ I think to myself.

Richard comes back with our bags and shuts the door behind him.

"You hungry?" he asks.

"Yea a little", I say suddenly feeling shy.

"I'll cook us something but I'll take the bag upstairs first", he says.

"Ok", I say and he kisses my forehead and goes upstairs.

I go to the living room and sit on the couch and turn on the TV. Richard comes back downstairs and goes to the kitchen.

"What would you like to eat?" he asks.

"Anything is fine, do you need help?" I ask.

"No I'm fine just get some rest", he says.

I sigh and grab the blanket from the end of the couch and lay down on the soft pillows. My head hurts a bit from my fall and I decide that a quick nap might help ease the pain.

* * *

A delicious smell from the kitchen awakens me. I open my eyes and see Richard setting the kitchen table. I stretch and yawn and get up from the couch and walk over to him.

"Hey sleepyhead", he says.

"Hi", I mumble still sleepily, "Something smells great what did you cook?" I ask.

"Chicken parmesan", he says.

"Yum", I say and Richard chuckles. He goes to the kitchen and fixes two plates and places them on the table.

I pick up my fork and start digging in the warm delicious chicken enters my mouth 'Damn_ this man can cook'_ I think to myself.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

I nod "Mhm" I say enjoying my meal.

* * *

After dinner Richard and I sit in the living room and watch a movie. I try to focus on the movie but my mind is burning with unanswered questions. _'Just ask him, you can ask him anything'_ I think to myself.

"Richard when you said 'welcome home ', did you mean you wanted me to move in with you?" I ask.

Richard shifts a bit clearly caught off guard by my question, "Well I was hoping you would, I mean we have been living together this past week and well I like it", he says.

"Oh…I do too", I say. I loved living with Richard coming home to him every day and sleeping by his side at night.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yea I'm fine", I say.

Richard then gets up and kneels before me, he grasp my hand and looks into his eyes.

'_Omg is he proposing?!'_ My mind yells. My breathing increase and my hearts starts pumping with anticipation.

"Kori will you move in with me?" he ask and pulls out a key from his pocket.

I breathe out a sigh of relief, "Yes", I say and Richard smiles and kisses me.

After the moving in proposal Richard and I finish watching the movie and go upstairs to go to bed. I brush my teeth and put on my nightgown. Richard is already in bed I climb in and he wraps his arm around me as I drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Wake up gorgeous", Richard says and strokes my back.

"Nooo", I mumble and press my face closer into my pillow. My head was still aching a bit and I was still sleepily.

Richard chuckles, "Yes, you have class today remember", he says.

I sigh and get up from bed my head aches, "Uh I think I won't go today my head hurts", I say.

Richard looks worried, "Ok, you just get some rest", he says.

I nod and drift back off to sleep.

* * *

I wake up and look around feeling a bit disoriented; I realize that I am at Richard's place.

I glance over and Richard, freshly showered and shaven dressed in sweatpants is typing away on a laptop.

"Morning" he says and smiles.

"Morning", I say, "How much longer did I sleep for?" I ask.

"Only about 2 hours", he says.

"Oh", I say and glance at the clock it says 11am. I stretch and get out of bed and go to my suitcase.

"I cleared some drawers and half my closet for you, ya know since your moving in", Richard says.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that", I say surprised. I had forgotten that Richard asks me to move in last night.

"It was no trouble Kori", he says.

I sigh "Richard what am I going to do about my dorm, I can't just move in with you so suddenly", I say.

Richard looks hurt and I silently curse at myself for not thinking before I speak.

I sigh, "I didn't mean it like that", I say and Richard still doesn't respond.

I go over and sit on the bed beside him, "Look just let me think about it for a little while ok?" I say.

"Ok", Richard says and I can still tell he is hurt.

* * *

After I finish getting dressed I go downstairs to fix some lunch and decide to give Donna and Rachel a call. I could really use their advice about moving in with Richard. As much as I love him and wanted to move in with him, I still needed some advice to make sure I was making the right decision.

"Hey Kori!" Donna yells as she answers the phone.

"Hey Donna, how have you been?" I ask.

"Good, class was pretty boring since you weren't here, how are you feeling?" She asks.

"Better", I say and Donna sounds relieved. I ask her about her relationship with Terry and she tells me they have made it official.

"How are you and Richard?" She asks

"We're good... he asked me to move in with him" I say.

"What! AHHH! That's great Kori!" She yells.

"You don't think it's too soon?" I ask

"Well no not really, I mean I know you too have just gotten back together but you two are madly in love, the question is do you want to move in with him?" She asks.

"Yes", I say truthfully.

"Then does it damn it!" Donna says and I laugh.

"Spring semester is almost over anyway so this is perfect timing", she says.

"Your right and Thanks Donna", I say.

"No problem Kori, and oh by the way I heard about Xavier's arrest it's about time they caught him", Donna says.

"Yea, I feel a lot safer now", I say.

"Good, well I'm glad you're doing ok, anyway I have to class talk to you later Kori", she says.

"Ok, bye Donna", I say and hang up the phone.

I decide to give Rachel a call and soon as I get off the phone with Donna.

"Hey Kori", she answers.

"Hey how have you been?" I ask.

"Good", she says.

"Did anything interesting happen recently?" I ask curiously.

"Well yea, um Gar and I got engaged", Rachel says shyly.

"EEE! I'm so happy for you!" I yell.

"Thanks Kori", Rachel says

"How did he propose?" I ask.

* * *

_***Flashback**_

_**Rachel's POV**_

Gar has been acting strange all this week. He seems nervous and jumpy around me and seems a bit distant. I am afraid he is going to break up with me and I would have my heart-broken. Gar was the only guy I ever loved. I'm surprised when he asked me out to dinner tonight. _'he probably wants to break up with my in public so I won't cause a scene'_ I think to myself.

We ride in the car in silence and Gar parks in a parking lot. I get out the car and to my surprise we are at the purple lounge where we went on out our first date. Gar takes my hand and smiles and leads me in the restaurant. The hostess sits us at our table and Gar and I order our usual. _'Why is he bidding his time? If he wants to break up with me just do it now'_ I think to myself. We eat our food and talk casually and listen to the soft piano music in the background. The waitress comes back and Gar orders dessert. I go to the bathroom to collect my thought,_ 'I should just tell him to break up with me and save him the trouble'_ I think to myself. I leave the bathroom and go back to the table

"Are you having a nice time?" Gar asks.

'No" I say and Gar looks at me confused, "Look Gar if you're going to break up with me just do already" I say.

"What?" Gar asks surprised.

"That's why you have been so distance and jumpy this past week, you have meet someone else and you brought me here to break up with me so just do it already", I say.

Gar looks at me shocked and the waitress brings us our dessert and leaves the table.

"Rachel I didn't bring you here to break up with you I brought you here so I could propose to you", Gar says.

"What?" I say.

"Look at your dessert", he says.

I glance down at my dessert and gasp as I pull out and the ring is a square-cut sapphire amethyst ring with a silver band with white diamonds surrounding the band. There are two square diamonds framing the sapphire amethyst in the middle.

Gar gets up from his side of the table and walks over to my side and gets on one knee. Tears form in my eyes but they don't fall and he reaches for my left hand.

"Rachel Roth, will you marry me?" he asks.

"Yes", I say and Gar slides the ring on my left ring finger.

"I'm so sorry I ruined your proposal", I say.

Gar chuckles and kisses my lips, "You didn't ruin it, it's just perfect" he says.

* * *

_***Present day **_

_**Kori's POV**_

"Aww that's so beautiful! I can't believe you thought he was going to break up with you!" I say.

"Yea he said he was just nervous about the proposal that's all", Rachel says.

"Well congrats! I'm so happy for you guys!" I say.

"Thanks Kori, and look I know the wedding won't be for a while but I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honor?" Rachel asks.

"OF COURSE!" I yell.

"Ok, no need to yell", Rachel says.

"Sorry", I say and lower my voice.

"It's ok Kori", Rachel says and chuckles, "How have you been?" she asks.

"Good, um Richard asked me to move in with him" I say.

"That's great", she says.

"Yea, things are going really well with us", I say and smile.

"I'm glad", Rachel says.

Rachel and I talk on the phone a bit more until she had to go to class. I fix Richard some lunch and take it upstairs. He is now sitting at his desk with his laptop.

"Hi, um I made you some lunch", I say.

"Oh Thanks", he says.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Work, since you weren't feeling well I decide to work from home today to take care of you", he says.

"That's sweet of you", I say and kiss his cheek. I place the plate with his lunch on it beside him.

"Look in your sandwich", I say and Richard gives me a confused look.

"Just do it", I say.

Richard lifts up the bread and written in mustard is the word 'Yes' is scribbled over a piece of ham. Richard looks up at me and smiles.

"Yes I will move in with you", I say and Richard gets up from his desk and kisses me.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I am writing chapter 15 and will post it tomorrow so please review, follow, favorite or all 3! :D**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	15. Home Decor & Birthdays

**A/N: WOW over 100 reviews! Thank you everyone! here is chapter 15 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 15: Home Decor & Birthdays

Richard holds me in his arms and is swinging me around and I giggle joyfully. He finally sets me down and smiles.

"You have no idea how happy I am", he says.

I giggle, "I have a pretty good idea", I say.

Richard kisses me, "I love you Kori", I say.

"I love you too", I say.

"Would you like to go shopping for _our_ apartment", he says.

My ears tingle with joy at the words of our apartment, "That is a glorious idea", I say.

* * *

Richard and I arrive at IKEA and begin to browse; we don't need much since Richard apartment is very modern. We pick out some vases, some new towels, new comforters, lamps, trash cans and some paintings. After we finish purchasing our items we decide to get some Chinese takeout for dinner. When we reach the apartment we unload the items out of Richard's car and put them in the apartment.

"Do you want to start decorating now?" I ask.

"Sure", he says.

Richard's apartment is similar to those on the upper eastside of New York so there is plenty of room. Richard starts putting the lamps into the master bedroom and the 2 guest rooms. I go in the washroom and start washing the comforters and new towels. After the finish I place the towels in the hallway closet and the other towels in the master bedroom. Richard puts the trash cans in the bedrooms and the 2 bathrooms upstairs.

After we finish decorating we eat our dinner in the living room and watch some TV.

"I have a surprise for you", Richard says.

"Oh um ok", I say. 'Another surprise what is he up to this time' I think to myself.

Richard gets up on the couch and reaches for my hand and helps me up. He then leads me upstairs down the hall past all the guest bedrooms and bathrooms. There are huge curtains hanging over what looks to be a glass doorway. Once we reach it he stops and turns toward me.

"Close your eyes", he says.

"Fine", I say and shut my eyes.

I hear the door open and Richard takes my hand and pulls me forward. I hear the soft rustle of the wind and I know that we are outside.

"Ok open your eyes now", he says.

I open my eyes and gasp as I see the cities twinkling lights. Richard apartment has a balcony with a perfect view.

"There's more", he says and points to his right.

I look over and see a rooftop pool with lawn chairs nearby, a Jacuzzi, and a cooking grill with a small bar and a small table.

"Wow", I say breathless.

"You like it?" he ask.

"No, I absolutely love it", I say. The view from the balcony and the roof itself it breathless, I can't believe that this is where I will be living with Richard.

"Welcome home Kori", he says and kisses my lips.

* * *

My alarm rings in the morning for work I sigh and turn it off. I look over and see Richard is not in bed but I hear the shower running. A wicked idea crosses my mind as I get up and go to the bathroom. As I walk in Richard back is turned toward me I quickly brush my teeth take off my nightgown and slide open the shower door. I sneak up behind Richard and wrap my arms around him.

"Kori what the—",he says and I silence him with my lips.

* * *

After I finish getting ready I go downstairs to fix Richard and me some breakfast. I make some pancakes and eggs and Richard comes downstairs dressed in a suit. He comes in the kitchen and wraps his arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"First you give me a lovely surprise in the shower and now you're cooking me breakfast? I'm a lucky man", he says.

I blush, "That you are Mr. Grayson, a lucky man with a crooked tie", and I say and fix his tie so that it is straight.

He kisses my lips, "Thanks Kori", I say.

We sit at the kitchen table and eat breakfast. It was nice cooking for Richard for a change. I can tell he was a bit hesitant in eating my cooking since I wasn't always the best cook in high school but with a couple of cooking lesson from Vic I was a pretty good chef.

"That was delicious Kori, I have to go to work now", Richard says.

"Ok", I say.

Richard gets up and grabs his car keys, he then comes back toward the kitchen table and kisses me, "See you at home", and he says and grins. Richard then goes to the door and leaves for work.

I finish eating my breakfast and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I grab the house key and put it on my key chain with my car keys and leave the apartment for work.

* * *

"Morning Mr. Light", I say as I walk in.

"Morning Kori, where's your cousin?" he asks.

"Um he went back to Tamaran", I say even though Jim was really my former bodyguard.

"Oh", Mr. Light says.

I smile at him and begin to start talking orders. Friday mornings our one of the busiest days of the week, I begin talking orders, make coffee. After about 4 hours I am exhausted. I decide to take a break and sit at one of the tables to eat my lunch. I glance out the window as people walk by and a familiar figure across the street catches my eye.

'Xavier' My mind speaks the words my mouth can't.

The figure smirks at me, I look down at my sandwich then rub my eyes and the Xavier like figure is gone.

"Must be all the coffee fumes", I mutter to myself.

There was no way Xavier was across the street just now he is locked up in jail. 'Maybe this is just stress or a side effect from my concussion' I think to myself. I nod in reassurance and continue eating my lunch.

* * *

I drive back to the apartment exhausted after a long day at work. I see Richard's car in the parking garage. I get out the car and go to the apartment. I open the door and see Richard in the kitchen still dressed business formal but with his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"I'm home", I yell and kick off my shoes.

"Hey Kori, how was work", Richard says.

"Tiring", I say and collapse on the couch and prop my feet up.

"You ok?" Richard asks walking over to me.

"I'm fine, my feet hurt that's all", I say and Richard kisses my forehead.

He then goes to the kitchen and gets two plates, "Hungry?" he asks.

"Very", I say.

Richard goes back to the kitchen and gets two glasses of water. I sit up and start eating the chicken flatbread pizza he made.

"How was work?" I ask

"Bad Bruce was in an extra foul mood today plus he was mad I didn't come in to work yesterday", Richard says.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you miss work", I say referring to how Richard stayed home from work yesterday to stay home with me.

"Kori don't apologize it was my choice to work at home yesterday plus yesterday was amazing", he says.

I smile, "I had fun too", I say.

"Besides it's almost my birthday so he can't get to mad", he says.

'_Shot, Richard's birthday is coming up and I haven't got him a present what can you give a man who has everything'_ I think to myself.

"True", I reply.

* * *

After Dinner I take a hot bath and start to think about possible present for Richard. His birthday is next week and I have no idea what to get him_. 'A card? No, Dinner and a movie? No'_ I think to myself. I sigh as my head starts hurting with more and more ideas running through my head. I get out the tub and dry myself off and get ready for bed.

Richard is in bed reading some files as I climb in next to him.

"Richard, is there anything you really want for your birthday?" I ask.

"Just to spend time with you", he says.

I smile, "Of course but anything else?" I ask.

Richard sighs, "No not really, you know I'm not really a big birthday person Kori besides anything you get me I'm sure I'll love", he says.

I sigh this was the first time we were celebrating his birthday with each other in four years. Whatever I got him had to be really good and meaningful. Richard puts the files on the nightstand and turns off the bed side lamp.

"Goodnight Kori", he says and wraps his arm around me.

"Goodnight Richard", I say and snuggle closer to his chest.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will only be updating 2 times a week now since I return to college on monday so please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	16. Birthday Presents

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! here is chapter 16 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 16: Birthday Presents

Richard's birthday was in two days and I still hadn't gotten him a present yet.

'_Some girlfriend I am'_ I think to myself.

I walk into my psychology class and Donna is already there waiting for me.

"Hey Kori", she says as I sit down.

"Hey", I say and sigh.

Donna frowns, "What's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm a failure of a girlfriend, Richard's birthday is in two days and I still haven't gotten him a present", I say.

"Oh Kori, you're not a failure, besides I'm sure Dick will love anything you give him", she says.

"That's what he told me but I just really want this birthday to be special for him", I say.

"Hmm well do you want to go shopping after class?" she asks.

"Sure! With your help I'm bound to find something", I say and smile.

* * *

After class Donna and I get in my car and drive to the mall. We go to the food court to get some lunch then browse around the stores.

"Do you have an idea of what you want to get him?" She asks.

"Something special and meaningful", I say.

"Hmm", Donna says and starts thinking.

A huge smile spreads across my face, "I know what to get him", I say.

Donna and I walk to an electronic store in the mall.

"Hi I'm Tom, how can I help you?" A man name Tom asks.

"Hi tom, do you have any digital picture frames?" I ask.

"Yes we do, follow me please", he says.

He leads us to a table with a bunch of different digital frames in all shapes and sizes are. I start scanning the table. I end up picking a black 10 inch 256MB frame. Tom explains about how to put photos on it, the different video formats and other stuff about it. I decide this will be perfect for Richard since he has so many photos on his desk at work instead of having multiple picture frames he could have just one.

"You think he will like it?" I ask Donna.

"I'm sure he will", Donna says and I smile.

I end up purchasing the frame and Donna and I walk around the mall some more.

"Let's go here!" Donna says.

"Um, you know that's a sex shop right?" I ask.

"Duh I'm not an idiot c'mon Kori It'll be fun", she says.

Donna grabs me by the arm and drags me to the store with wonder girl strength.

"Oooh Ahh", Donna says in awe as she glances around the sex shop.

I glance up once in awhile and avert my eyes quickly, '_Why am I here?'_ I think to myself.

"Ok we looked around can we go now?" I ask.

"Oh c'mon Kori, don't you want to buy something?" Donna says.

"Uh no", I say.

"Look they have lingerie, you could by something to impress Dick", Donna says and nudges my arm.

I pick up the barely there lingerie off the rack, "I don't know…" I say.

"Besides it is his birthday and you should defiantly embrace your wild side once in a while", she says.

"True, I do want to make his birthday extra special", I say.

"Yay! Let's shop!" Donna yells and I giggle.

We end up wandering around the rest of the shop and pick out a few items. I buy some lingerie, massage oil and a couple of candles.

"How about this?" Donna asks and holds up a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs.

"No way", I say and shake my head.

Donna rolls her eyes and puts it on the items with the rest of my stuff.

"Just trust me", she says and I frown.

* * *

After the mall we go back to the university for our next class. I finally feel relaxed knowing I got the perfect present for Richard. _'He's going to looooovvvvveee it'_ I think to myself. Donna jabs me with her pencil and I focus on the lesson.

After class we go back to the dorm. I go to my room and start packing more of my stuff. Since I moved in with Richard I had packed some of my stuff and moving it into his place when I could. I pack a few more of my clothes and shoes into my two boxes and look around. '_Almost done'_ I think to myself. I still had a half empty closet with some clothes, shoes, and memorabilia's on a shelf to pack but other than that my dorm was starting to look bare. I pick up my boxes and say goodbye to Donna and go downstairs to the parking lot. I put my boxes in my car and drive to Richard's place.

* * *

I arrive at the apartment before Richard and begin unpacking my things. '_Hmm where to hide his presents?'_ I think to myself. I look around the bedroom and start to think about places to hide his presents. I decide to hide his present in the guest room since Richard rarely goes in there. I also hide the bag from the sex shop in their as well. I go back downstairs to the kitchen to cook dinner for the both of us. I start opening the cabinets of Richard's well stocked kitchen. I get out some ingredients and begin to cook.

After I finish taking the chicken flatbread pizza out of the oven, I hear the door open.

"Hey Richard", I yell from the kitchen.

I hear Richard put his briefcase down and comes over to me, "Hey Kori", he says and kisses my cheek.

"You made dinner?" he asks.

"Yep, I hope you like it", I say and start cutting the pizza. Richard tries to help me but I slap his hand.

"Ow!" he says.

"You cook for me all the time, let me do the work for a change, now get out of the kitchen!" I yell.

Richard raises an eyebrow, "Your really sexy when you're angry", he says and a naughty grin is present on his face and he leans down to kiss me.

I blush and swat his arm playfully, "I said out!" I yell again.

Richard chuckles, "As you wish", he says and goes to the living room.

I giggle and finish cutting the pizza; I get two plates from the cupboard and put a couple of slices of pizza on them. I also grab two sodas from the fridge and go to the living room.

"Dinner is served", I say and set the plates down with some napkins, and I then go back to the kitchen to get the sodas. I put them on some coasters and sit next to Richard.

"This is really good", Richard says and takes another bite.

I smile, "Thank you Richard", I say.

"I may have to tell Bruce to let you make the cake for the party", Richard says.

I look at him confused, "Party, What party?" I ask.

"Bruce is throwing a twenty-first birthday party for me at Wayne Manor he said it will be good publicity and stuff", I say.

"Oh", I frown. '_There goes my birthday plans'_ I think to myself.

"I really don't want to go but Bruce says I have to show my face", he says.

"Oh ", I say and continue eating my pizza.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Richard asks.

I sigh, "It's just that I was hoping to have you all to myself for your birthday since this is the first birthday we'll celebrate together in four years", I say.

"I see…well we can skip the party", Richard says.

"Richard we can't just miss your own birthday party", I say.

Richard shrugs, "I'm the birthday boy so why not", he says.

"It's rude" I protest.

Richard chuckles, "Fine, how about we leave the party early then?" he asks.

"Ok that's a good idea", I say and smile. I could give him his present and surprise after the party.

"You seem excited", he says.

I smile, "Yes I'm sure you will be this excited when you get your present", I say.

Richard smiles, "I'm sure I will", he says and kisses me.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update later this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	17. Birthday

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all here is chapter 17 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 17: Birthday

I set my alarm early and unwind myself from Richard's arm. I tiptoe out of the room and go downstairs to the kitchen. Today was Richard's birthday and I wanted to make him a huge breakfast. I get out some pancake mix and the griddle from the cabinet, I also get some bacon, and eggs from the fridge. I start cooking breakfast anticipating the day ahead although I am dreading the party with Bruce. I start cooking the eggs and bacon when I feel a soft kiss on my cheek and Richard's arm around me.

I giggle, "Happy Birthday!"I yell.

"Thanks, you sound more excited than I am", Richard says and I giggle.

"Well I hope this delicious breakfast and my present will put you in a better mood", I say.

"We'll see", Richard winks at me.

I finish cooking breakfast and we both sit at the table and start eating.

"So what time does the party start?"I ask.

"7pm we can leave around 10 or something", he says.

"Oh ok", I say.

"Do I get my present before or after?" Richard asks anticipating.

"Hmm I don't know guess you'll have to wait and see", I say and tap my chin and Richard scowls.

* * *

After breakfast Richard leaves to go meet with Bruce about the party while I go to the mall to do some shopping. The party is formal so I needed a new dress; Richard suggested a local dress shop nearby. I get in my car and drive as I arrive at the shop I am a little taken back. _'Wow this place is fancy'_ I think to myself. I get out the car and smooth my hair back and walk in. The place looks like the inside of a bridal magazine. There are so many beautiful and breathtaking dresses on the mannequins.

"Are you Kori Anders?" A lady dressed in a beige dress suit as me.

"Yes, um hi", I say and give her a small wave, _'How does she know my name'_ I think to myself.

"Mr. Grayson called and said you be arriving I'm Gale, I'm here to assist you", she says and shakes my hand.

'_Of course Richard always thinks ahead' _I think to myself and smile and shake her hand, "Nice to meet you", I say.

She smiles, "Are you looking for anything particular?" She asks.

"Um, something for a formal birthday party", I say unsure of what type of dress that would need.

"Ok well we have some formal dress choices right here", she says and walks over to the rack.

I smile and start scanning the rack, I pick out 2 dresses and Gale shows me where the dressing rooms are. The first dress was a little too big but the second one fits perfectly. I take it off satisfied with my choice change into my regular clothes and go to the cash register I glance at the screen on the cashier and my mouth drops in horror _'$950 dollars! This dress cost more than I make in a month!'_ I think to myself. Gale then pulls out a card and swipes it in the register she then gets puts the dress on a hanger and puts a garment cover over it and hands it to me.

"Um don't I need to pay?" I ask confused.

"No, Mr. Grayson has taken care of it", she says and she smiles, "Enjoy your party, come again soon", she says.

"Thanks", I say.

* * *

I arrive at the apartment with my brand new dress in hand. Richard is home and in the living room when I walk in.

"Hey did you find a dress", he asks.

"Yes", I say and hold up my garment bag.

"You didn't have to pay for it; it's too expensive I could have found a dress somewhere else." I say.

"I know but I wanted to", Richard says.

"Richard", I start to say but Richard cuts me off.

"Kori, for once can I buy you something and you not protest about it?" he asks.

"Nope", I say and pout.

Richard shakes his head and chuckles, "Guess I'm going to have to get use to it then", he says.

I roll my eyes, "You know how I feel about you spending money on me", I say.

"I know, but that's not going to stop me", Richard says.

I smack his arm, "Jerk", I say.

Suddenly Richard picks me up and hoists me over his shoulder and heads toward the stairs.

"Put me down you jerk!" I yell.

"Nope, I think you need to cool off", he says clearly amused.

Richard opens the door to the balcony on the rooftop and heads toward the pool. I suddenly realize what he plans on doing.

"Richard no!" I yell but it's too late and Richard throws me in the pool.

"Jerk!"I yell as I swim back to the surface but I can't help but laugh.

Richard laughs to and removes his shoes, shirts, and jumps in with me, I squeal in delight when the water splashes me. Richard swims back up to the surface and floats next to me.

"Are you cooled off now?" he asks.

"Yes, you're lucky it's your birthday otherwise I'd kick your ass", I say and splash him.

"Yea right", Richard responds and splashes me back. This ends up igniting a splash war between us we splash each other a couple of times and Richard ends up kissing me.

"You don't fight fair", I murmur against his lips.

"All is fair in love and war", he says and kisses me again.

* * *

After swimming it finally time to get ready for Richard's birthday party. Richard starts to get ready first while I sneak into the guest room so I can wrap his present. After I finish I put his present downstairs and go back upstairs to get dressed. I shower, dry off and start curling my hair and doing my makeup. I walk to the walk in closet and take my dress and slide it on. I slip on some silver stilettos and put on my silver earrings. As I walk back into the room Richard is already dressed in his tux struggle with his bow tie.

"Wow you look amazing", he says as he gawks at me in my one shoulder deep purple dress with long side silt.

"Thanks", I say and smile and help him with his bow tie.

"Perfect", I say and straighten his bow tie, "Ready?" I ask and Richard nods. I grab my clutch and we both go downstairs.

"Oh I almost forgot", I say and go to the kitchen table where Richard's present is located.

"Happy Birthday", I say and hand it to him.

Richard smiles and opens the present, he takes the picture frame and his smile grows even wider.

"I um already put some pictures on there", I say. I had uploaded a few photos of us and our friends in our high school days and some of the photos of me and Richard that he had on his desk.

"I love it", he says and kisses my lips softly, "Thanks Kori", he says.

"Welcome", I say, "There's more but you have to wait till later", I say.

"I can't wait", he says and wraps his arm around me and kisses me again.

* * *

We arrive at Wayne Manor, the place is packed, cars are lined up in front of the valet parking. We reach the valet and get out the car and the paparazzi immediately start to swarm. Richard tightens his grip around my waist as we pose for a couple of photos then go inside for the party.

"There's the birthday boy", Bruce says and shakes Richard's hand.

"Bruce", Richard says curtly.

"Nice to see you again Kori", Bruce says.

"Um thanks Mr. Wayne", I say uneasy.

"Dick there's some associates I want you to meet", Bruce says.

Richard gives me a conflicted look as though not wanting to leave me.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine", I say and give him a reassuring smile.

Richard kisses my cheek and goes with Bruce. I glance around the party and grab one of the champagne glasses of the waiter's tray. I look around the party for anyone I know when a familiar voice calls my name.

"Kori!" bee says and gives me a hug and Vic is behind her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I ask

"Vic and some people from STAR labs were invited tonight so I'm his plus one", she says.

I smile, "I'm so glad someone I know is here", I say.

"Hey little lady", Vic says and I give him a hug.

"Hi Vic", I say.

"Enjoying the party?" Bee asks.

"Eh, I guess", I say.

"Me too, all these stuffy people are beginning to bore me", bee says and I giggle. Once of Vic co-workers come over and whisk him away to meet with some people.

"Guess it's just you me", Bee says.

"Looks like it", I say and smile. Bee and I start to catch up I tell her about the Xavier situation and about me and Richard living together. Bee tells me how she expects to have her first runway show by the end of the year and how Vic finally got a permanent job at STAR lab. Bee and I continue talking when suddenly Richard comes over.

"Hey Bee", he says and gives her a hug.

"Hey happy birthday", she says.

"Thanks", he says and smiles.

"You ready to go?" he asks me.

"Already?" I ask we had only been there for an hour.

"Yea, if I have to shake one more person hand or talk about stocks my brain and arm are going to explode", he says.

I giggle, "Ok, we can go", I say.

I give Bee a hug, "Bye hope to see you soon and tell Vic I said bye", I say.

"Bye Kori , have fun you two", she says and winks at me.

Richard tells her goodbye and talks my hand and starts to escort me out of the party a couple of people stop and say hello to us but eventually Richard and I exit the mansion. The valet brings up our car and Richard and I get in.

"Worst party ever, It was more like a business meeting I prefer the pizza parties we used to have in high school", he says.

I giggle, "Yea, good times", I say.

Richard smiles, "Remember when you thought mint frosting was a topping?" he asks.

I blush in embarrassment, "It was listed on the menu how was I supposed to know it wasn't", I protest.

Richard chuckles and kisses my hand, "Your too cute sometimes", he says and I smile.

* * *

We finally reach the apartment and park the car in the parking garage. We get out and walk to the apartment door and go inside.

"So are you ready for your other present?" I ask.

"Yes", Richard says and smiles.

I smile and take his hand and lead him to our bedroom.

"Wait here", I say and grab a bag and go to the bathroom and change.

I take out the sheer baby doll nightgown with matching bra and panties and put it on. I bought at the sex shop and put it on along with my stilettos. I also take out the massage oil and the aromatherapy candles and use a lighter to light it. I brush my hair and take a deep breath and step on the bathroom.

"Who cares if I left early Bruce? It wasn't even a birthday party it was a business party", Richard says in the phone his back is turned to me.

He turns around and his jaw drops as so does the phone as soon as he sees me.

I smile and walk over and set the candle on the nightstand and walk over to Richard.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Damn", he says and continues to stare at me.

I smile and bend over and pick up the phone and put it to my ear.

"Mr. Wayne? Richard is going to have to call you back", I say and hang up.

I put it on the dresser and walk over to Richard.

"Ready for your other present?" I say seductively.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update sometime this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	18. X Returns

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 18 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 18: X returns

"Wake up Princess", Richard says and kisses my cheek.

I stretch and yawn and feel something bump my lower hip I look over to see what it is and blush.

"You should sleep naked more often", Richard says and grins.

I roll my eyes and turn to face him, "You're such a perv", I say and giggle.

"Takes one to know one, must I remind you of last night and early this morning?" he asks and takes the handcuffs of the dresser and I blush.

"It was a special occasion", I say.

Richard kisses my forehead, "It was the best birthday surprise ever", he says.

"I'm glad you liked it", I say.

"I loved it", Richard says, "Now should we go for round 3?" he asks and kisses me.

* * *

After an eventual late night and morning I finally arrive at the university for my classes. I park my car in the garage and walk toward the building.

"I see an afterglow, I'm guessing your night went very well", Donna says teasingly.

I blush as I sit in my seat, "Yes last night and this morning", I say and Donna laughs. I start telling her about the party and she tells me about her weekend trip with Terry to meet his parents. The professor turns then turns on the projector and starts preparing for the lesson. Donna and I take out our notebooks and begin to take notes on the lesson.

* * *

Donna and I go back to the dorm and make chicken fajitas for lunch. After we finish cooking we sit in the living room and eat and watch _The Notebook._

I sigh, _'I miss times like this'_ I think to myself referring to hanging in the dorm with Donna.

"Ryan Gosling, marry me!" Donna says and I giggle.

"He is so dreamy! Hush my favorite part is coming up", I say.

After we finish watching_ The Notebook_ Donna and I go to our next class, We have a CPR class in intro to healthcare and start doing the lab I check my phone and see a '_Thinking of you' _text from Richard I smile and text him back.

* * *

After class Donna and I go back to the dorm and start doing out homework. After we finish we quiz each other and play some of the review games online. I notice it is getting late and Richard would be home soon. I say goodbye to Donna and leave the dorm and walk downstairs toward the parking garage as I walk toward my car I feel arms wrap around me and a cloth over my mouth. I squirm and try not to breathe but the strong smell of the chloroform hits me and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up cutie", a familiar voice says.

I open my eyes slowly and see Xavier standing in front of me menacingly. I look down and see I am tied to a chair with my hands taped behind my back and another across my mouth.

"Are you comfortable cutie? because you're going to be here for a while", he says and sits across from me.

A billion questions are running through my mind, _'why is he doing this? How did he get out of jail? What is he going to do with me?'_ I think to myself.

I feel tears in my eyes and Xavier has an evil smile on his face like he is enjoying my misery.

"Shh, stop crying cutie", he says and strokes my cheek, I flinch at his cold touch.

"Everything will be ok", he says softly.

He then seats back in his chair and stares at me, "Now I bet your wondering why you're here", he says.

I nod and he smiles and stares at me with cold wild eyes and gets up and starts pacing around the room.

"When you dumped me for that _dick_", he says and sneers at the word, "I thought my life was over but then I realized this is an opportunity to ruin your life and his", he says.

I stare at him in disbelief as he continues, "Dick has everything without earning it money, cars, throwing themselves at him. I had to work hard for everything I had to earn everything I had by either working or stealing in every aspects of my life" he says and runs his hand through his hair.

"I loved you and he took you from me!" he yells, "He always takes everything I love from me, first Babs then you! I loved you from the first day I saw you, your exotic, beautiful, and smart but Richie-boy had to take you too as if taking Babs from me wasn't enough", he says.

I stare at him confused, _'Has he always felt this way?' _I think to myself wondering if Xavier had been bottling these feelings inside.

"None of this matter anymore I want what's mine", he says.

Xavier comes over and rips off the tape that was covering my mouth I wince as my face still stings.

"What do you want Xavier?" I ask.

"I want you to suffer as much as I did", he says and walks out of room.

I feel tears in my eyes, "Richard", I say and I burst out into tears.

* * *

_*Flashback_

I walk out the prison and the heat of the sun hits me as soon as I walk outside. I was expecting not to be granted bail but they didn't have enough evidence against me choking that bitch Kori in the hall. The judge was an idiot anyway so I got off easy; the judge didn't deem me a flight risk and granted me bail. Someone had bailed me out and was waiting in the parking lot for me. I walk out of the gate and see a stretch pink limo waiting for me a familiar girl with blonde hair with a pink headband, dressed in all pink.

"Kitten", I say as I walk over.

"You can at least thank me for paying your bail", she says and folds her arms.

"You paid my bail? Why?" I ask shocked.

"Eh em I am still waiting for my thank you", she says.

"Um Thanks", I say annoyed.

"Your welcome, hop in ", she says and gets in the limo.

I get in and shut the door and the driver starts driving.

"Champagne?", she asks and I nod she hands me a glass.

I gulp it down greedily and she frowns, "So why did you bail me out?" I ask.

"Because you and I share an enemy", she says.

"Kori and to an extent Richard", she says, "I heard what you did the letters, the arson and I was wondering when you were going to stop playing kid games and start playing with the big boys", she says.

I sit up in my seat a bit, "What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"I want you to make them suffer", she says.

**A/N: * dun dun dun! sooo what do you think? I will update later this week so please review,follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	19. Rewind

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! :) Here is chapter 19 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 19: Rewind

How long have I been here? Days? Weeks? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse, my face is wet and sticky from all the tears I shed. I glance around me and realize that I am still taped to a chair and being held captive by Xavier. I hear footsteps coming toward me, I hear him whistling and he approaches me.

"Morning sunshine, isn't it a lovely day", he says and pulls a chair over and sits in front of me.

"I figured you'd be hungry again", he says and rips the piece of tape of my face.

He pulls out a burger and fries from a bag and waves it in my face.

"Want some?" he says and I just stare at him wordlessly.

He chuckles, "Don't worry it's not poisoned", he says and takes a bite, "See perfectly fine", he says.

He then comes closer and I open my mouth and take a bit and he smiles, "Good isn't it?" he asks.

'Oh gosh he is evil' I think to myself and take another bite I was too hungry to talk. I finish the burger greedily and then Xavier gives me some water to drink.

"How long have I been here?" I ask.

"A week", he says nonchalantly.

'_A week? It felt like 40 since I've been locked up in this hell hole'_, I think to myself.

"People know by now that I'm missing especially Richard and you know he will be looking for me and he will find me", I say.

Xavier faces flinches in anger he slaps me across the face hard, I look down on the floor in shock and he grabs my face hard and forces me to look at him.

"Well guess what cutie he's never going to find you, you're stuck with me forever, so you better get used to it", he says and let's go of me and walks out of the room.

* * *

_**Richard's POV**_

Kori was missing. It had been 7 days since I last saw here but it felt like years. Her smile, those emerald-green eyes, and her beautiful face and voice filled my everyday thoughts and dreams. I replay the security tape from the garage, seeing that guy snatch Kori made my blood boil more and more each time I press rewind. The video was grainy and low quality but I definitely knew that was Kori, my Kori, the love of my life being kidnapped. So far the police had no leads and they had a couple of people call in with tips but those turned out to be a dead end too.

"Dick, it's time for dinner", Bruce says.

"I'm not hungry", I say. Bruce insisted I stay at Wayne Manor for my safety. So I agreed since it felt weird being in the apartment without Kori. It didn't feel like home without her.

Bruce walks over and takes the remote and pauses the tape "You need to eat something, you need your strength and you need to rest, you starving yourself isn't going to rescue Kori", he says.

I sigh and rub my eyes, "Fine"; I say and get off the bed. I glance at the TV and freeze.

"Wait rewind and zoom in", I say.

Bruce picks up the remote and rewinds the tape and presses the, I look at the TV again closely and see a tattoo of an X on the kidnappers right hand.

"Bruce, dinner is going to have to wait, I know who kidnapped Kori", I say.

* * *

Bruce and I arrive at the police station I locate Officer Martin who has been working on the case.

"Mr. Grayson and Mr. Wayne this is a surprise", he says.

"I know who kidnapped Kori", I say getting straight to the point.

"Who?" Officer Martin asks.

"Xavier Red, I looked over the security tape and recognized his tattoo on his hand.

"That's impossible, Xavier is in prison", he says.

"I know what I saw!"I yell.

A bunch of offices start to stare in our direction and Bruce puts a hand on his shoulder, "Dick, calm down and let me handle this", he says.

I look over at him, "Fine", I say coldly.

"Did you see if he made bail?"Bruce asks.

"No, we haven't I'll check right away", he says and picks up the phone.

I snort and run my hand through my hair impatiently. Kori is out there and Xavier has her. Xavier was cunning and smart; I should have known he would come back. _How could I have been such an idiot?_ I think to myself.

"Your right Xavier did make bail, about a week ago", the officer says.

"I told you it was him", I say.

"Who would post bail for a dangerous criminal?" Bruce asks.

"His bail was paid for by Kitten Moth", he says.

My mouth drops open in shock, "Kitten? What the hell is this revenge of the exes?" I say.

"You know her?" Officer Martin asks.

"Yea um, we "_dated_" briefly in high school", I cough in my hand awkwardly even though I only slept with Kitten once after Xavier party and it was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"Well we will bring her in for questioning", Officer Martin says.

"What about Xavier? He probably still has Kori" I say.

"We'll have a team start looking for him and we will find her, I promise", he says.

"Thank you Officer please keep us updated", Bruce says and turns to me, "let's go home", Bruce says.

I sigh and follow him to the car, I get in the passenger side and Bruce begins to drive home. Why would Kitten help Xavier? Are they in this together? I knew Xavier was sick and twisted but I never knew Kitten would ever help Xavier? I think about where Xavier could possibly be keeping Kori and hoping that she was ok and that he hadn't hurt her.

"Wherever Kori is, I hope she is alright", I say.

* * *

I wake up with the faint smell of chloroform tingling my nose. My head feels like a pile of rocks but I notice that I am now laying on something soft. I look around the dark room and realize that I am now lying on a mattress. I move my arm a bit and realize that it's chained.

"What?" I say, I realize that my legs and arms are chained, the chains running through some holes in the wall.

"Comfortable?" a familiar baby like voice says.

I look up and see Kitten in a chair in front of me, she is dressed in all pink as always and has an evil smirk on her face.

"Kitten? What how?" I try to form at least one of the questions out of the million that are running through my mind.

"You honestly think Xavier could plan this himself?" She says and laughs the sound echoes of the walls and sends a chill through the room.

"Although the kidnapping was my idea, the other stuff Xavier did on his own was icing on the cake", she says.

I glare at her with fury, "What could you possibly gain from this?" I ask.

"Your misery, pain, and suffering is good enough for me", she says, "You ruined my life in high school so now I'm going to ruin yours", she says.

"You won't get away with this; I can't wait to see you rot in jail!" I yell.

Kitten punches me in the face hard, "You little bitch!" she yells, "Xavier get in here!"She yells and Xavier walks in the room.

"Xavier! It's time to speed up the plan, we are moving forward with the plan tomorrow", she says and smiles.

"I hope you enjoyed all your time with Richard because that is the last time you'll ever see him again", she says to me then turns away her and Xavier walk out of the room leaving me in total darkness.

**A/N *dun dun dun! oooh the suspense lol sooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	20. Rescue Me

**A/N:Thank you everyone for reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all!** **Here is chapter 20 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 20: Rescue Me

I sense someone in the room and I open my eyes and see Xavier standing over me.

"Today's the day cutie", he says and sits in the chair in front of me.

My body fills with dread as I wonder what Xavier and Kitten had planned for me. My eyes sting with tears that won't fall because I am so tired and dehydrated.

"Don't worry cutie, your suffering will end soon", Xavier says and leaves the room.

* * *

_**Richard's POV**_

The police started posting wanted posters for Kitten and Xavier around town. The police had finally arrested Kitten and brought her in for questioning. They arrested her while she was at a hardware store as soon as the owner of the store saw her, he called the police. I drove to the police station as soon as I got the call. I arrive at the police station as soon as Officer Martin sees me he walks over.

"Has she said anything?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No, but we are still questioning her, and searching her personal effects and home for clues", he says.

I sigh in frustration, _'What could she possibly be planning'_ I think to myself.

"Would you like to take a look at her personal effects, maybe you will see something we didn't", he says.

"Sure", I say.

Officer Martin nods and hands me a bag, "You can sit at my desk", he says.

We walk over and I sit at his desk, I dump the contents of the bag on to the table, a purse a sweater, and some rope, I freeze in horror and I have a sense that the rope has something to do with Kori. I look more closely at the rope and notice something; something in my mind finally clicks.

"I need to talk to Kitten", I say.

* * *

Xavier is pacing around in the room and I can tell that there is something wrong. He is constantly checking his watch and continues pacing around the room. He checks his watch glances at me.

"Time to go", he says and leaves the room, he comes back in the room with a cloth in his hand. I can smell the chloroform as he approaches me.

"Bottoms up", he says and rips the tape off my mouth and replaces it with the cloth.

I awake in total darkness in a moving object; I realize that I am in the trunk of the car. I try to scream but my throat is dry and the tape over my mouth prevents me. I feel fearful as I have a pretty good guess at what Xavier is planning next but I hope I am wrong.

* * *

"I know where you're keeping Kori", I say and through the rope on the table of the interrogation room.

Kitten smiles, "Well congrats Dickie-Poo but your too late", she says.

My blood begins to boil, "Why would you do this?" I ask.

"If I can't have you no one can", she says.

I shake my head and leave the interrogation room,"Kori is in trouble we need to move fast", I say.

* * *

The trunk opens and I am blinded by a light and the smell of saltwater hits me. I try to kick Xavier in the chin but he is too quick, Xavier pulls me out of the trunk and throws me to the ground he gives me swift kick in the rings and drags me by the arm toward the pier.

"Ready for a swim", he says.

My eyes widen in horror, _'He is going to drown me' _I think to myself.

Xavier drags me across the pier while I try to tug out of his gasp; I try to scream but the tape over my mouth muffles my cries for help.

We finally reach the end of the pier and Xavier pulls a gun out of his belt.

"This is just for reinforcements, your official story of death is going to be that you drowned to death", he says.

He points the gun at me and images of my life begin to flash inside my mind.

"Surfs up cutie", Xavier says.

I close my eyes and picture Richard's face one last time, _'I love you'_ I think to myself.

Suddenly I see sirens in the distance, I open my eyes and see cops cars pull up, and the officers get out of the car with their guns drawn pointed at Xavier.

"Police! Drop your weapon and get down on the ground!" they yell.

Xavier still has his gun pointed at me something behind him attracts my attention as I see Richard standing being held back by two officers he gazes at the scene in pure horror and looks Xavier with fury then his eyes lock on mine. My heart suddenly starts beating faster as soon as I see him. My feet begin to move toward him and as I pass Xavier I hear the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of faint beeping and realize that I am in a hospital room. I look to my left and see Richard sitting in a nearby chair.

"Kori", he says my name and breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hi Richard", I say. I look around disoriented my entire body feels weak, my head hurts and my body aches; I am hooked up to an IV and an electrocardiogram. I suddenly remember Xavier kidnapping me and tears form in my eyes.

"Shh Kori its ok", he says and strokes my cheek, "Your safe now", he says and kisses my forehead.

"I was so scared", I say.

"Me too, I was so afraid I would never see you again", Richard says and I see tears are forming in his eyes too he kisses my hand and rubs it gently.

"What happened?" I ask.

"The police arrested Kitten and brought her in for questioning, I looked through some of her stuff and notice some rope, I had seen it before at the pier and I-", he says.

"You knew where to find me", I interrupt.

"Right, so we went to the pier and that's when", he says but I stop him.

"You don't have to finish I know what happens next", I say, "Is Xavier de-", I say.

"No he's still alive the police shot him in the leg , he has been treated at the hospital and released and he is back in jail awaiting trial, this time the police are making sure he isn't getting out, Kitten has been charged as well", he says.

"So it's over", I say.

Richard nods, "Yes, they can't hurt you anymore Kori", he says.

I breathe a sigh of relief, _'It's over I am finally safe' _I think to myself. I feel exhausted and my eyes feel heavy with sleep.

"Richard can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Anything", he says.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone", I say.

Richard kicks off his shoes and gets into bed with me, he wraps his arm around me and I lay on his chest and the sound of his heartbeat begins to soothe me.

Richard kisses my forehead, "I love you", he says.

"I love you too", I reply and drift off to sleep.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? Oh and shout out to BlondeBunnyBoo check out her story Bette Davis eyes its really good! :) anyway I will update this weekend so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	21. Love and Other Drugs

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love you all! here is chapter 21 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 21: Love and Other Drugs

I wake up and notice that I am still in the hospital I look over and see Richard sleeping next to me with his arm still wrapped around me. I giggle and turn over to face him, I lean over and kiss his cheek and he wakes up immediately.

"Morning", he says sleepily and he smiles.

"Morning, I was trying to give you a good morning kiss I didn't mean to wake you", I say.

Richard chuckles and kisses my lips, "Gosh I've missed you", he says and strokes my cheek and kisses me again.

"Eh em ", I hear a voice say I look over and see a nurse has entered the hospital room.

"Um Hi", I say and blush with embarrassment and Richard gets out of bed quickly and puts his shirt on.

"I think I'll go get some coffee", Richard says and kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

"Sorry I should have knocked first", the nurse says, "I need to check your vitals before the doctor comes", she says. She then starts talking my blood pressure and changing the fluid for the IV drip. The doctor then walks and greets me.

"Ah Miss Anders, good your awake", he says, "I'm Dr. Brown", he says and smiles and shakes my hand.

"Hi", I shake his hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Tired, my head hurts a bit", I say and reach up and touch my forehead and realize there is a bandage on it. _'How did this happen'_ I think to myself.

"What happened to my head?" I ask.

"From my understanding you fainted when the shot Xavier", he says.

"Oh", I say, _'That would explain why my memory is fuzzy after the sound of a gunshot'_ I think to myself.

"Xavier also put a lot of drugs in your system, most of them are out but we are still going to keep you on an IV for today", he says.

'_Drugs? Xavier drugged me?'_ I think to myself of course he would I don't know why I shouldn't be surprised.  
"Oh, ok", I say. The doctor then examines me and gives me some pain medication.

"You are recovering well Miss Anders", he says.

"When will I be able to leave?" I ask.

"In about two days, we still want to keep you in observation", he says, "Well I will come back and check on you later, I wish you a well recover Miss Anders, please call if you need anything", he says.

"Thank you Doctor", I say and he nods and leads the room.

"Can I get you anything Miss Anders?" The nurse asks.

"No thank you, but before you change my IV bag can I shower first?" I ask.

"Of course do you need help?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Ok, press the buzzard when you are ready", she says and leaves the room.

I thank her and slowly get out of bed; my body feels a bit weak. I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed and get up slowly. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I notice a bag of toiletries near the sink and I smile, '_Richard thinks of everything_ 'I think to myself. I take off my hospital gown and gasp as I look in the mirror. My normal tan skin looks a bit paler, my body is still a bruised from where on my ankles and wrist and I look skinner since I hadn't eaten in days, and there are faint circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. '_I look like hell' _I think to myself, I shake my head and get in the shower. The hot water feels good on my skin as I scrub away my troubles. After I finish scrubbing myself, I get my shampoo and wash my hair and condition it after I finish I get out the shower and dry my hair and put on a fresh hospital gown. I blow dry my hair and leave the bathroom as I walk out I see Richard has returned to the room. I noticed that he has changed clothes as well. My eyes lock with his and rush over and give him a hug and Richard wraps me in his arms.

"Hi", I say and hold him tighter.

"Hi, I see your feeling better", he murmurs and kisses the top of my head.

"Yes, especially since now that you are here", I say and he smiles.

"Are you hungry? The doctor says you can't have any solid food yet so I bought you some chicken broth", he says.

"Sounds good", I say.

I get back into bed and Richard brings over the soup in a small bowl. I immediately start eating and pretending that is a giant slice of pizza covered in mustard.

"Richard how long have I been in here?" I ask.

"A couple of days, you spent two days in ICU and then the doctors transferred you here", he says.

"Oh", I say.

Richard phone rings and he reaches in his pocket, "It's your parents do you want to talk to them?" he asks.

"My parents! Oh no!"I say. My parents must have been worried sick about me.

"Sure", I say and Richard hands me the phone and I am greeted by my mother's worried voice on the other end of the line.

"Kori! Sweetie are you ok?" my mom says.

"I'm fine mom, just a little tired that's all", I say.

"Oh sweetie I was so worried, they said you were kidnapped by Xavier and—", my mom starts rambling on and crying.

"Mom, mom I'm fine, you don't have to worry", I say and try to calm her down.

"I don't have to worry? My daughter gets kidnapped for almost 2 weeks by some psycho boy and you don't want me to worry?! We are coming to the hospital right now to make sure you ok", my mom says.

I sigh, "See you soon mom, I love you", I say and hang up the phone. I shake my head and hand the phone to Richard.

"Your mom overacting again?" he asks.

"As always", I say and giggle, "She says she will be here soon so brace yourself for a stern lecture and tears", I say and Richard laughs.

* * *

The nurse comes back and hooks up my IV. I watch some TV and Richard does some work off his laptop when my parents arrive along with my brother. My mom starts crying and hugging me as soon as she sees me and my dad and brother had to pry her off. My mom asks me a billion questions about how I am feeling and what happened between me and Xavier. I tell my mom about what happened editing and assure her I am ok. Eventually after much reassuring and many goodbye hugs and tears my parents leave. The doctor comes in and checks on me and I start to feel tired after a long day.

I lie down on the bed and relax and Richard snuggles up next to me.

"2 more days and we are back home", he says.

I smile, "I can't wait", I say and drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? I will update next week so please review,follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	22. Question

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your follows, reviews, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 22 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 22: Question

After spending two weeks in the hospital I was finally being released, I couldn't wait to go home with Richard. This past week has been busy; the police came by to get my statement about what happened with Xavier. Richard was upset about the police showing up at the hospital while I was still recovering but I really didn't mind I wanted to put Xavier and what happened behind me. I just wanted to move on, I was finally feeling like my normal self again, my skin was back to its normal tan and I gained back some most of the wait I had lost. I finish getting dress and leave the bathroom, as I walk back in the room I see Richard is almost done packing.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yep, let's go home", I say and he smiles.

I get some of the balloon and flowers and Richard grabs the bags. We sign some forms then we walk toward the elevator. We go downstairs and walk outside the hospital. We go to the parking lot and get in the car and start the drive home. My stomach is doing flips as it is filled with anticipation as I am happy to be returning home. I glance over at Richard and he smiles as he pulls into the parking garage for our apartment. We get out the car, get our bags and flowers and walk to the apartment. Richard pulls out his keys and opens the door.

"Welcome home", he says.

I walk into the apartment and see a 'Welcome Home' banner above the entry way for the kitchen with 2 vases of lavender roses on the counter near them.

"You did all this for me?" I ask Richard.

"Of course", Richard says and kisses me.

"You're the best", I say and Richard smiles. I lean in to kiss him and my stomach growls and Richard chuckles.

"You must be hungry, why don't you relax and I'll start cooking dinner", he says and walks toward the kitchen.

"Ok, sounds good", I say. I pick up the bags and take them upstairs and put them in our bedroom. I glance around and it seems unchanged. Richard told me that he stayed at Wayne Manor during the whole Xavier thing so this doesn't surprise me. I walk around the room a bit and decide to go downstairs to keep Richard company.

"Do you need help?" I ask as I reach downstairs.

"No, I'm fine", Richard says and continues cooking.

I sit on the couch and turn on the TV I flip through the channels and end up watching a rerun of_ Family Guy._ I take the blanket from the back of the couch and lie down and settle on the soft cushions of the couch and I suddenly feel myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

'_Cold I feel Cold, and hungry. My stomach is burning with hunger. Where am? It's so dark, I hear the rustling of chains and I can't see anything. I hear a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. The person walks over to me I hear the footsteps coming closer, and a cold hand caress my face and rip of my blindfold_

"_Did you really think you could escape me cutie?" Xavier's voice whispers in my ear and brings the knife to my throat._

_I let out an ear-piercing scream._

"Kori! Kori! Are you ok?" Richard asks worriedly.

I am breathing heavily and looking around and realize that I am in my apartment with Richard.

"Kori, what's wrong?" Richard asks.

"I had a nightmare about Xavier, he kidnapped me again and he was about to—I—", I try to form words but I burst into tears. Richard wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my forehead.

"Shh, it's ok, he can't hurt you anymore", he says and continues to hold me as I bury myself into his arms.

* * *

After calming down from my nightmare Richard and I finally eat dinner. Richard cooked all my favorite foods including zoraberry pie. I am so happy that I could finally eat real food again; the food taste delicious and I savor every bite.

"This food is amazing", I say.

Richard smiles, "I'm glad you like it", he says. After we finish eating I put the dishes in the dishwasher and Richard finishes cooking the pie. He takes the pie out of the oven and I get some ice cream from the freezer and goes in the living room. I grab 2 bowls and spoons and join him.

"How are you feeling?" he asks referring to my earlier nightmare.

"Better, it was just one dream", I say and continue eating.

"Ok you know you can talk to me about anything your more than just the woman I love, you're my best friend Kori ", Richard says.

"And you are mine", I say, "Well you're the man I love, not woman", I giggle and Richard smiles.

"I love you Kori", he says.

"I love you too", I say and lean in and kiss him. As soon as our lips touch a wave of passion passes through my body and I kiss Richard greedily. Richard tongue evades my mouth and I grip his hair and tug at his shirt trying to take it off of him.

"Maybe we should continue this upstairs", Richard whispers against my lips and I nod.

Richard picks me up bridal style and carries me upstairs toward our bedroom. He then puts me down on the bed gently and kisses me, he then breaks away and takes off his shirt I take off mine as well and I run my hands over his chest and marvel over his glorious body. Richard lips meet mine again and his hand unhook's my bra with one hand and he kisses my neck as we begin to make love.

* * *

"Kori are you awake?" Richard asks and kisses my shoulder.

"Hmm", I answer tired from all the sex we had earlier. I turn around and face him and prop my head up using my pillow.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing wrong, I just wanted to talk to you about something", he says.

"Oh Ok", I say unsure of what to expect.

"When Xavier took you I was afraid I would never see you again. I was going crazy at the thought of someone hurting you. I realized that I couldn't imagine my life without you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", he says.

Richard then gets up and opens the drawer of the nightstand and pulls out a small jewelry box. He then gets down on one knee and opens the box. My heart starts beating faster and faster as I anticipate what he says next.

"This ring was my mother's; I couldn't think of someone more worthy to wear it than the love of my life. Koriand'r Anders will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" he asks.

Tears of joy fill my eyes and I gasp at the beauty of his proposal and the ring, _'Yes yes!' _my voice screams in my mind.

"Um Kori, I kind of need an answer", Richard says.

"Oh right, sorry", I say and giggle, "My answer is yes, yes I will marry you!", I say.

Richard smiles and takes the ring off the box and slides it on to my ring finger. He then takes my hand and kisses it.

"It's a perfect fit", Richard says and kisses my hand again. More tears come fill my eyes as I glance at the ring on my finger.

"Yes it is", I say and kiss Richard passionately.

"We're getting married!" I squeal and tackle him. We fall back on the floor laughing and Richard pulls me closer to his chest.

"I love you", I say.

"I love you too Kori", he says and looks deep into my eyes.

"Forever and always", he says and kisses my hand again and I smile.

'_I can't believe I am getting married'_ I think to myself as I kiss Richard again.

**A/N: There getting married! Awwww lol anyway so what do you think? I will update this weekend so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	23. Engagement Party

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! seriously your reviews made me so happy lol here is chapter 23 enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 23: Engagement Party

I wake up feeling blissful; I still couldn't believe that Richard proposed to me last night, it felt like a dream. I glance at the engagement ring on my finger for reassurance that I wasn't dreaming.

"Morning my beautiful fiancée'", Richard says as he walk in with a breakfast tray.

I giggle, "Morning ", I say as Richard sits down on the bed.

"I made you some breakfast, all your favorites", he says.

I smile, "You're the best", I say and kiss him.

Richard sits down in the bed next to and starts playing with my hair while I eat, "Anything special you want to do today?" he asks.

"Well I wanted to go to the university to see if I can make up an assignments I missed", I reply.

"Ok, we'll do you want to go out to dinner later to celebrate?" Richard asks.

"Sure, that sounds lovely fiancé", I say and Richard smiles.

* * *

After eating breakfast I get dress Richard takes me to the university.

"Thanks, I'll text you later", I say s I give Richard a quick kiss and exit the car.

I walk to the admissions office and talk to one of the counselors. Due to my predicament with Xavier, my professors decided to let me make up the quizzes I missed and as long as I pass my final exams I will be ok. I decide to stop by my dorm to see Donna.

"Kori!" she screams and gives me a huge hug, "I missed you so much! I'm so glad you're ok!"She says.

"I missed you too Donna", I say and hug her back tightly.

"How have you been?" she asks.

"Great, I have exciting news, Richard proposed", I say.

Donna jaw drops, "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" she yells excitedly.

"Yep", I say and show her the ring on my finger.

"Aaah! This is so exciting! Congratulations", she says and gives me another hug.

"Thanks", I say and smile.

Donna and I catch up for awhile and she helps me with some of the work I missed. I notice that it starts getting late and I decide to call Richard.

"Grayson, I mean Hey Kori", he answers.

I giggle, "Still in co-CEO mode?" I ask.

Richard chuckles, "Yea it's been a long day, it so good to hear your voice", he says.

I blush, "I miss you today, I wish we could have stayed home all day", I say.

"Me too, are you ready for dinner, I can come get you in about an hour", he says.

"Ok, that sounds good", I reply.

"Great, see you soon", he says.

I fresh up a bit and change into one of the remaining dresses in my almost empty dorm room. I put on my strapless white dress and put on some white sandals; I brush my hair and put on some makeup.

"Kori, there's your soon to be husband is here!" Donna yells.

I giggle and walk out of the room and see Richard dressed in a grey 3 piece suit with a dozen red roses in his hand.

"For you my lady", he says and bows, then hands me the roses.

I roll my eyes in amusement, "Why thank you sir", I say.

I giggle and smell the roses, "There lovely, thank you", I say and kiss Richard.

Richard wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I inhale delicious, sweet scent and kiss him more intently and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Whoa save it for the honeymoon", Donna interrupts us.

I blush with embarrassment and Richard chuckles, "Guess we should be going", he says.

Richard opens the door and Donna and I leave the apartment, "Your going too?" I ask Donna.

She nods, "Yea Richard invited me to dinner", she says and starts walking toward the parking lot to her car.

'Hmm I wonder what he is up to' I think to myself.

"Ready?" Richard says and I nod, he takes my hand and we walk toward the car.

* * *

"We're here", Richard says as he parks and turns off the car.

I look around, "Where eating dinner at Wayne Manor?" I ask confused.

Richard has another one of his 'I have a secret' smiles, "Yep", he says.

I get out the car and follow Richard up the familiar driveway and up the steps. Richard knocks on the door and Alfred opens it.

"Master Dick and Miss Kori what a pleasant—"

"SURPRISE!" I hear tons of voices yell.

I look around as see all my close friend and family are here I am suddenly baffled there is a huge banner that reads, 'Congratulations on your engagement', there are balloons everywhere with matching table cloths.

"How...what?" I try to form words but I am overwhelmed with happiness and joy.

"Surprise", Richard says.

"You did all this!" I say and smack his arm playfully.

Richard smiles, "My dad is Bruce Wayne, Kori I can pretty much do anything", he says and I roll my eyes.

Richard chuckles at my gesture, "Come, let's enjoy our party", Richard says.

"Congratulations", Rachel says and gives me a hug.

"Thanks, I can't believe we are both getting married!" I say and hug Rachel tighter.

"Kori...can't...breathe", she says.

"Oh sorry", I say and let her go, "Rachel would you be my maid of honor?" I ask.

"Of course Kori", she replies.

"There she is, Kori! Sweetie I'm so happy for you", my mom says as she walks over with my dad and Donna in tow.

"Mom, dad! I'm so happy to see you", I say and give them both a hug.

"It's good to see you too sweetie I'm so glad you're doing better kiddo", my dad says.

"Thanks dad", I say.

"Oh, Donna this is my friend Rachel, Rachel this is Donna", I say and introduce the two.

"So nice to meet you", Donna says.

"Likewise", Rachel says.

"Oh this is exciting! My baby is getting married! Oh this reminds me of the time—"my mom starts telling a reminiscing story. Rachel, Donna and my dad are listening to her while I mostly zone out and look for Richard. I finally spot him talking to Gar and Vic, as though sensing me our eyes lock and Richard smiles and start's to walk over to our direction.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind I would like to steal my fiancée for a moment", Richard says and wraps my arm around my waist.

"Perfecting timing, I was being to think you forgot about me", I say.

"I could never do that", Richard says.

"Dudes! Over here", Gar yells. He waves his hand frantically, standing next to him are Vic and Bee.

"Congratulations girl!", Bee says and gives me a hug, "You have to let me design your wedding dress", she says.

"I would love that!"I say enthusiastically, "A custom design by Bee", I say and she laughs.

"So have you guys set a date yet?" Vic asks.

"No not yet, we just got engaged yesterday", I say.

I catch up with Bee, Vic, and Gar a bit, Rachel comes over along soon after with Donna and I introduce her to the rest of my friends. We start talking until Bruce stops by.

"Dick", Bruce says and nods at him and our friends as though to say hello.

"Bruce", Richard says and nods back.

"Can't you just say hi like normal people!", I say out loud instead of in my mind and Bruce and Richard look at me baffled, "I can't believe I just said that out loud", I say and blush in embarrassment.

Richard shakes his head amused and Bruce looks at me as if he is surprised and amused at my outburst.

"Well, I just wanted to say congratulations and that I am happy for the two of you", Bruce says.

"Thanks", Richard says and I am still too embarrassed to speak.

Bruce then nods and walks off to greet other people at the party. Alfred then announces that it is time for dinner; I began to relax as we sit down at the tables to eat.

* * *

"Did you have fun tonight?" Richard says as we reach the apartment.

"Yea, I'm exhausted though", I say and I kick off my shoes once we reach our bedroom. I take off my dress and change into my pj's and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Richard walks in not to long after and starts doing the same. I finish brushing my teeth and I start thinking about our engagement party and how much I am looking forward to our wedding.

"What?" He says in between brushes. He finishes brushing his teeth.

"Nothing I was just thinking what do you think getting married this summer?" I ask.

Richard smiles, "I'm thinking that's a great idea Kori", he says and kisses me.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update later this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	24. Paparazzi and Wedding Planning

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favorites! :D I love you all! Here is chapter 24 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 24: Paparazzi and Wedding Planning

My alarm rings and I press the snooze button and sigh. Today was my first day back at college; I was enjoying my vacation/recovery. Luckily I only had 3 weeks of the semester before school ended. I did my online quizzes for my intro to healthcare class but still had a lot of quizzes from medical terminology. My mind starts to think of how hectic these past few weeks will be with finals and planning a wedding. The snooze alarm rings, interrupting my thoughts; I turn it off and get out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and start brushing my teeth, Richard walks out of the shower, all steamy and glistening looking better than Ryan Gosling and a grin spreads on my face.

"What?" Richard asks.

"Nothing, just enjoying the view", I say and finish brushing my teeth, I walk over to the shower and turn the water on.

Richard smiles and shakes his head and turns around and I whistle as I get a view of his naked ass. Richard raises and eyebrow and wraps a towel around his waist, he stands in front of me and leans down and kisses me. He wraps his arms around my waist and hoists me up so that I wrap my legs around his waist.

"I think we need another shower", he whispers against my lips and I kiss him in agreement.

* * *

After a shower and breakfast with Richard, he leaves to go to work while I go to the university. It felt so odd being back. I stop outside my psychology class, I remember how I used to have this class with Xavier, memories of us in class and him kidnapping me begin to flood my mind.

A hand touches my shoulder and I gasp and look over and see Donna, "You ok?" she asks.

I nod my head, "I'm fine", I say and give her a small smile.

"Ok", Donna says and we walk into the classroom together. We sit in our regular seats and Donna, sensing my nervousness begins to talk about my engagement party and upcoming wedding.

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Donna asks.

"Yep, May 30 that way we can have a long honeymoon and before I start the radiology program", I say.

"Wow, that's like a month from now, you think you can plan a whole wedding in time?" She asks.

"Yep, with a little help from Richard and friends of course", I say and Donna laughs.

* * *

After class Donna and I decide to start decide to get lunch at a local buffet as we exit the buffet I see there are a paparazzi waiting outside as Donna and I leave the restaurants. As we walk out the paparazzi spot me and immediately rush over and bombard me with questions.

"There she is Kori! Kori is it true you're engaged to Gotham's prince Richard Grayson?" one asks.

"Have you two set a date yet?" another one asks.

"Will there be a pre-nup?" another one asks.

"Are you pregnant?" another one asks.

"What!" I yell in shock _'I am not pregnant'!_ Donna reaches for my hand and we race to the car, the paparazzi are hot on trail. I push the unlock button and open the car, Donna and I get in and speed off as fast as we can. I head straight for the university. I pull into a parking space near our dorm and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Wow…that was interesting", Donna says breaking the silence.

I sigh, "Welcome to my new life", I say and shake my head.

"Oh c'mon Kori, I'm sure it's not going to be like that all the time, this will die down after the wedding", Donna says.

"Yea, I hope so", I say, and glance at my dashboard clock, "We should get to class", I say and turn off my car.

Donna and I get out the car and walk toward the health science building. We take our seats and a little while after the professor goes in and starts teaching. I half pay attention to him, as I take out my notebook and start writing a short list about what I need for the upcoming wedding.

'_Budget, Cake, location, caterers, dresses, guest list, florist. Wow this is a lot'_ I think to myself. I didn't realize how much it took to plan a wedding. I sigh and daydream of a beautiful wedding with flowers and me walking down the aisle and Richard waiting for me at the end of the aisle with a huge smile on his face. My stomach is filled with butterflies as I approach him-

"Hello, earth to Kori", Donna says and nudges me.

"What", I say and shake my head as I am snapped out of my daydream and start to focus on the lesson.

* * *

After class I go to my dorm for a bit and study with Donna. I then leave and go back to the apartment. I walk in and sit my book bag down in the living room and go to the kitchen to fix a snack before I take the my remaining quizzes for medical terminology. I finish my snack and go upstairs and start doing my school work. After I finish my quizzes I decide to Google stuff for the wedding out of curiosity I type my name into the search my name out of curiosity. Hundreds of results pop up about our engagement and upcoming wedding. I look at some of the comments for some of the articles are positives while others are calling me a gold digger and a whore, _'is this what people think of me?'_ I think to myself. I shake my head and go downstairs to the kitchen. I glance at the clock and decide to cook dinner for me and Richard. I decide to make chicken pot pie and get out the ingredients to make it.

Around 9pm I hear the door open and Richard walks in, "Mm, something smells good", Richard says as he walks toward the kitchen.

"I made chicken pot pie, I hope you're hungry", I say.

"You have no idea, I had to skip lunch for some boring business meeting", Richard says.

"Aww poor thing", I say and cut a piece of pie for him.

I grab my plate and two sodas from the fridge and join him in the living room.

"This is so good", Richard says and continues eating his pie.

I giggle and wipe some crumbs off the side of his mouth, "Thanks", I say and start eating.

"How was your day?" Richard asks.

"Ok, class was the usual but when I went to lunch with Donna they paparazzi were outside the restaurant", I say.

Richard sighs, "That doesn't surprise me, they must have found out about our engagement", he says.

I nod, "Yep", I say and look down at my plate.

Richard reaches for my hand, "You ok Kori? You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asks.

"No! Of course not! You know how much I love you Richard", I say. Richard knows that I feel uncomfortable about the paparazzi but that wasn't going to stop me from marrying him.

"In fact", I say, "I started planning our wedding", I say and go to my book bag and get my notebook.

"You planned our wedding in a hello kitty notebook?" Richard says amused and smiles.

"Yes!" I say and stick out my tongue at him, "I like my notebook", I say and Richard chuckles.

I sit back on the couch next to him and show him my list, "That's a lot", he says.

I nod, "Yep", I say in agreement.

"Maybe we should hire a wedding planner to help out", Richard suggest.

"Hmm, I guess that will be ok", I say.

Richard smiles and kisses me, "I'll make some calls, a month from now you'll be Mrs. Richard Grayson", he says.

I smile, "I like the sound of that", I say.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update this weekend so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	25. Wedding Planning

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 25 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 25: Wedding Planning

I wake up in the afternoon and get ready to meet the wedding planner today. Normally I would go to work but I quit my job since next semester I would be enrolled full-time in the radiology program if I got in. I get up and go to the bathroom to get ready, Richard has already left for the office and I am meeting him for lunch. I brush my teeth, shower, and get dressed, I put on a pair of jeans with a purple plaid shirt and I slip on my black converse, and grab my purse and go downstairs. I grab my car keys and leave the apartment and go to the parking garage and get my car and drive to Richard's office.

As I arrive at Wayne Enterprises, I walk in the building the receptionist at the front desk immediately waves me through. I take the elevator to Richard's floor I notice his office is empty and I frown.

I walk over to Richard's receptionist desk, "he's in a meeting, you can wait in his office", Julie says before I can say anything.

"Oh, Ok thanks", I say and walk into Richard's office. I sit my purse down on his desk and sit in the huge office chair. '_Hmm comfy'_ I think to myself. I notice Richard laptop is on his desk I rub the mouse pad and the laptop turns on but it is locket. _'What could Richard's password be?' _I think to myself. I type in Kori Anders, _access denied, _Dick Grayson, _access denied_. I sigh and sit back in the chair and think of password possibilities. _'Richard's password would be something that not a lot of people know about. _A thought comes into my head and I smile as I type in Koriand'randRobin. The laptop immediately unlocks.

"Success!" I yell and clap my hands. I scan the desktop and click on the google chrome icon and start browsing around on wedding ideas .

"Having fun?" a voice says.

"Gah!", I say and almost fall out the chair as I see Richard standing in the doorway, "You scared the pee out of me!"I say.

Richard raises a brow, "Umm Sorry", he says and walks over and sees that I have logged on his computer, "You figured out my password", he says.

I smile, "Yes I think it's sweet", I say and Richard smiles.

"I'm glad, ready for lunch", he says and takes my hand.

* * *

We decide to eat at restaurant nearby where we the wedding planner will meet us later. Richard and I are seated at a table and order or food and drink.

"So who is the wedding planner?" I ask.

"Her name is Kole Weathers, she is one of the top wedding planners in Gotham", he says.

"Oh wow", I say impressed.

"And here she is now", Richard says and he and I get up from our seats

A woman with red-orange and blue eyes dressed in a white and blue dress walks in the restaurant toward our table.

"Mr. Grayson and you must be Miss Anders", she says as she shakes our hands and smiles, "I'm Kole Weathers", she says.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weathers and please call me Dick", Richard says.

"And you can call me Kori", I say.

"Very well, shall we get started", she says as we all sit down. She pulls out a tablet from her bag and begins to ask questions.

"Have you set a budget?" she asks.

"I don't think that's necessary", Richard says.

"Ok, how about a guest list?" she asks.

"We are almost done so far we have about 60 people we are going to keep it small, I can send you the list if you want", I say.

"Great, now we need to discuss venue, photographers, bridal showers", she says.

* * *

"She's good", I say as we leave the restaurant. In that one restaurant meeting we already had over half the wedding planned. This weekend I was meeting with Kole and my bridesmaids to pick out our dresses and decide on the flower arrangement for the wedding.

Richard chuckles, "I told you she was one the best", he says.

"True you did", I say.

Richard and I leave the restaurant and go back to the office he parks in the garage and we get out the car. Suddenly Richard lift me up and swings me around and seats me on my feet and kisses me, I squeal in glee, "What was that for?" I ask.

"Nothing really, it's just you make me so happy Kori", he says , "I have the rest of the day off, let's go on a date", he says.

I smile, "Sure", I say.

Richard and I race back home to get ready for our date, I beat him to our apartment by 5 minutes. I get out the car and enter the apartment to get ready for my date.

I freshen up a bit and change into a purple peplum top with a black shirt; I slip on some black sandals and sit at the dresser to do my makeup. Richard is sitting on the edge of the bed; he has changed into a black v-neck with gray jeans with black shoes.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Almost", I say as I brush my hair, "Ok let's go", I say.

"I have a something for you first", he says and reaches in his wallet he hands me a platinum card with my name on it.

"I can't accept this", I say and push his hand away.

"Yes, you can Kori, you are going to be my wife what's mine is yours", he says.

"No! I don't want to be some gold digger", I yell.

Richard looks at me confused, "Gold digger? What are you talking about?" Richard asks.

I sigh and look down at my hand, Richard pulls me closer to him and sits me on his lap, "Kori, talk to me", he say and strokes my face with his hand.

I sigh, "The day the media found out about our engagement I googled some articles about us. The comments and message boards were saying I was a gold digger whore even the paparazzi asked about a pre-nup", I say.

Richard kisses my forehead, "You're not a gold digger Kori, I don't want you to feel that way, I'm your fiancé Kori, what's mine is yours, I don't want a pre-nup, I figured out a long time ago that you weren't after my money", he says.

"When was this?" I ask.

"The day I meet you", he says.

I snuggle closer to Richard chest, "I love you", I say.

"I love you too", he says.

* * *

Richard and I end up going to the movies, I feel so much better after talking with him. He was right I know who I am and I didn't need people telling me otherwise. I know realized since that I was going to be in the public-eye more I need to ignore the gossip. I snuggle closer to Richard as we watch the movie we then go to the park after and walk hand in hand we sit in one of the park benches and stare into the beautiful night sky.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3! **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	26. Bridesmaids

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! Your reviews made my day :) ! Here is chapter 26 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 26: Bridesmaids

Today was the day that I was getting my bridesmaids dresses and getting my wedding dressed designed. I was so excited for today, I get up and brush my teeth and shower. I wrap myself in a robe and walk back into the bedroom, Richard is still sleeping, he looks so peaceful and cute, so I quietly tip toe to our closet to figure out what I am going to wear today. I put on my high low dress featuring a black criss cross chiffon front with a textured knit tube top and smooth out the purple skirt part. I slip on some black heels and put on some small purple rose earrings. I grab my black clutch and walk over to Richard side of the bed, I sit down gently to not shift the bed and kiss him on his forehead, "Love you", I whisper. Richard mumbles, "Kori", and continues sleeping. I smile and walk out the room, I walk downstairs and leave the apartment and go to the parking garage toward my car. I stop by Starbucks on the way to the bridal shop, I know you're not supposed to eat before a fitting but I didn't care, I finish my muffin just before I make the right turn to the bridal shop. I park my car and get out.

"Wow this is nice", I say as I walk in the bridal shop. The bridal shop is an upscale one like the ones in upper eastside New York.

"There she is the bride to be!" Bee yells as I walk in and gives me a hug.

"Oh stop it", I blush in embarrassment as I am not used to being the center of attention.

I take a seat next to Rachel and Donna; Kole then gets up and stands next to Bee.

"Ok, ladies, I want you to pick out a couple of dresses that you like", she says.

"Of course, they will be my dress design", Bee says and everyone laughs, "So let's get started", Bee says.

Donna and Rachel get up and start wondering the store, and Kole comes back down and sits next to me.

"Should I help them?" I ask Kole unsure of what to do.

Kole laughs, "You have the most important job, after they pick the dresses they like, you decide which one you like best, you can look around the store too if you want", she says.

"I trust their judgment", I say, "I just want to thank you for all your help, I'm clueless about the wedding-planning thing", I say,

Kole smiles, "It's no problem, it's part of my job", she says.

"We're rea-dy" Donna sings songs and twirls in a short pink gown, "What do you think?" she asks.

"I like it", I say.

Raven then walks up next to her with a dark blue floor length gown, "Ta da", she says in her normal monotone voice.

I giggle, "Of course you would choose blue", I say and Rachel smiles.

Bee walks next to her dressed in a strapless, purple floor length gown, with a black bow on the belt.

"I love it!" I yell.

"Of course you do, It's an original by me", Bee says and we laugh.

"Well I think we have our decision, let's get your measurements", Kole says and one of the sales associates leads them to the dressing room.

My phone rings and the screen says Richard, "Hi sleepyhead", I answer.

Richard chuckles, "I was only sleepy because you kept me up with your snoring", he says.

I gasp, "I do not snore!" I yell

"I know, I was just teasing", Richard says and he laughs.

"How's the dressing picking going?" he asks.

"Good, I found the bridesmaids dresses now we just need to work on mine", I say.

"I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle", Richard says.

I blush, "I can't wait to see you waiting at the end of the aisle", I say picturing Richard dressed in a tux, smiling as I walk toward him.

Bee comes back from the dressing room, 'Richard?' she mouths and I nod. Bee reaches over and takes the phone, "Sorry lover boy, Kori going to have to call you back, we have business to take care of", she says and hands the phone back to me.

"I guess that's my cue to go, so you can talk super secret bridesmaids stuff, I'll see you at home", he says.

I giggle, "Bye Richard", I say and hang out the phone.

Bee sits next to me and opens her sketch pad, "Do you have any ideas about what type of dress you want?" she asks.

"A huge Cinderella princess type gown", I say.

"I can do that", Bee says and starts sketching.

The rest of my bridesmaids come and sit down next to us, "So what's next?" Donna asks.

"Well I was thinking we can talk about the bachelorette party", Bee says and her and Donna have matching grins on their face as though they are thinking the same thing.

"Strippers!" the yell in unison.

"Oh no, no strippers", I say.

"I agree", Rachel says.

"Oh c'mon, its tradition! It'll be really fun" Donna protest.

"Yea c'mon Kori, take a walk on the wild side, Yolo ya know", Bee says.

"Besides we don't even have to go to a strip club we can just have a couple of strippers come to one of our houses so you and Rachel won't feel uncomfortable", Donna says.

"I guess...", I say.

"Yes!" Donna yells and her and Bee high-five each other and start chatting away.

"Those two get along just fine", Rachel says.

"Yea", I say in agreement, I was really happy that my friends were getting along with Donna.

"Have you and Gar started planning your wedding?" I ask.

"A little, we mostly talked what size of the wedding we want, we are going to get married next year", she says.

"I can't wait!" I yell and give her a hug.

"Kori...Breathing..." Rachel says.

"Right, sorry", I say.

"It's ok", Rachel says and I smile.

* * *

After meeting with my bridesmaid at the bridal shop I decide to go home for dinner. Bee says she will have my dress ready by the middle of next week. I walk into the apartment and smell something delicious.

"Richard?" I yell and walk into the kitchen. I see a sign on the fridge that reads 'Go to the roof'

'_What does he have planned?' _I think to myself. I walk upstairs and toward the end of the hall and open the door to the balcony. I gasp the balcony has been decorated, there are twinkling lights hanging above and there is a candle light dinner at the table near the pool. Richard sees me and smiles, "Surprise", he says.

"You did all of this for me, why?" I ask in awe.

"For us, and because I love you", he says and kisses me. He then reaches for my hand and leads me toward the table. I sit down glance at the delicious steak dinner in front of me. Richard sits across from me, "Do you remember the last time we dined like this?" he asks.

"Our Bahamas trip, I believe", I say and take a bite, the steak is juicy and tender and taste amazing.

"Yep, that whole trip, I was thinking I love this girl one day I'm going to marry her", he says.

I blush, "Really?" I ask.

"Yes", Richard says and reaches for my hand across the table and I smile.

We eat dinner and then Richard asks me to dance, I giggle and take his hand as we waltz under the beautiful night's sky.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update this weekend so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	27. Cake and Flowers

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love you all! Here is chapter 27 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 27: Cake and Flowers

After a romantic night with Richard we went to bed not to long after. I am sleeping peacefully until, I feel Richard nuzzling my neck with his chin, the stubble on his chin tickles me as he is trying to wake me up.

"I'm up", I say and laugh, and Richard loosens his arm so I can face him.

"Good morning gorgeous", he says and smiles, "Do you have any plans for today?" he asks.

"I am meeting with Kole to order floral arrangements for the wedding", I say.

"Ok, well after do you want to pick out a wedding cake after?" he asks.

I smile, "Sure, I love those free cake samples", I say and Richard laughs.

I get up, brush my teeth, shower and get dressed; Richard and I eat breakfast together before he leaves for the office. I wash the dishes then grab my keys and leave the apartment. I go to my car and drive to the floral shop to meet Kole. I park and see Kole waiting out front; she waves as soon as she sees me, we greet each other and enter the floral shop. The smell of fresh flowers fills my nose and flowers are arranged all around the store, as soon as we walk in.

"Wow", I say.

Kole smiles, "I knew you love this place", she says.

We walk around the floral shop looking at the different types of flowers; I decide that I want white roses for my bouquet and purple roses the exact shade of the bridesmaid's dresses for my friends. I then pick out a bouquet of pink, white, light purple and dark pink roses for the centerpieces for the wedding reception. We also go to a local craft store and pick out some ribbon and vases for the centerpieces. After I say goodbye to Kole and head back to the apartment to wait for Richard to come home. I fix some lunch and turn on the TV; the local news catches my eye a picture of me as I see the headline.

"And up next information about the upcoming trial involving Moth industries heiress Kitten Moth and University of Gotham student Xavier Red"…

I clinch the remote tighter, and freeze as the mug shots of Xavier and Kitten pop up on the screen, "The two suspects kidnapped at tortured Kori Anders, a student of University of Gotham student,who also happens to be an ex-girlfriend of Xavier red, the trial will begin in two weeks..."

The door opens and I hear Richard walk in, "Honey I'm home", he yells. Richard voice breaks me out of my trance; I rush over to him and throw my arms around him.

"Kori, what's wrong?" he asks and rubs my back trying to soothe me. I loosen my arms from around his neck and motion my head toward the TV screen.

"Oh... I see", he says, He then lifts me up bridal style and walks over to the couch and sits me down in his lap. He then reaches for the remote and turns off the TV.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Better now, that you're here", I say, "Just that news story brought up some bad memories, you don't think I will have to testify do you?" I ask.

"Maybe, it depends on if they decide call you as a witness or not", he says.

I snuggle closer to Richard chest and sob a bit, "I'm so sorry Kori", he says.

"It's not your fault, please don't feel guilty", I say.

"I can't help it sometimes, I should have been there to protect you", he says and sighs in frustration.

"You're always there to protect me whether you realize it or not", I say.

Richard looks at me confuses, as thought to not understand what I am saying.

"Your love, it protects me and makes me strong", I say.

Richard smiles, "You have no idea how much I love you", he says and kisses my hand.

"I have a good idea", I say and kiss him.

* * *

After talking a bit more, Richard and I decide to go to the bakery to pick out a wedding cake, it was a good distraction from the news story I saw today.

We reach the bakery and sit down with the owner and he gives us a huge plate of samples from different cakes.

"This is definitely the best part wedding planning", I say and rub my hands together preparing to eat cake and Richard laughs.

"Here try this", Richard says and feeds me a piece of cake.

"Richard!" I say as the piece of cake completely misses my mouth and smears on my nose and cheek.

Richard burst out laughing, "That's a good look for you", he says and I scowl.

"Here you should try this one", I say and pick up a piece of cake.

Richard eyes me suspiciously, "No tricks?" he questions.

"No tricks", I say and bat my eyelashes and make my best innocent face.

Richard opens his mouth and I move my hand toward it, then at the last second I smear the cake on his forehead.

"Hey!" Richard says and scowls.

I laugh and wipe the corner of my eyes wear a tear was, "I think it looks so much better on you", I say and kiss his cheek.

* * *

After finally picking out a wedding cake, Richard and I go out to dinner at a local Italian Restaurant.

"So any thoughts on where we should go for our honeymoon?" I ask.

"Hmm some place with a king side bed and lots of candles", Richard says and winks.

I roll my eyes, "I'm serious", I say and laugh.

Richard smiles, "Where do you want to go?"He asks.

"I don't know, surprise me", I say.

Richard grins, "I'll gladly take that challenge", he says.

* * *

We finish eating dinner and Richard and I go home and get a peaceful night sleep, Tomorrow I start preparing for my finals, I couldn't wait to finish the semester and for my upcoming wedding with Richard. After watching movie with Richard I get ready to go to bed and snuggle closer to Richard and drift off to sleep.

I hear my phone ring and the sound of my ringtone jolts me awake, I turn on the bedside lamp and reach the phone. It says unknown number, I frown and hit the slide the unlock bar to answer the phone

"Hello?" I say and I freeze in shock as this was the last person I was expecting a phone call from.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? Who is the mysterious caller? lol I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	28. Sisters

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites! I am so sorry for not being able to update twice this week it has been very stressful, I just got my first job, and I had to work on a "group project" for one of my classes which ended up with me doing 85% of the work :( , plus I had a math test and midterms next week, thanks for being understanding :D anyway I love you all! Here is chapter 28 enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Sisters

"Sister!" Komi's voice says on the end of the phone.

I almost drop the phone in shock, "How did you get this number?" I ask.

"Does it matter?" she asks clearly annoyed.

"Yes!"I hiss into the phone.

Richard starts to stir in bed and he turns on the bedside lap on his side of the bed, he then turns around and faces me.

"Who's that?" he asks.

"My sister", I say and Richard eyes widen in shock.

"Well _sister dear_, if you must know, our dear mommy and daddy gave me your number", she says, "They at least care about me enough to keep in touch with me", she says.

I roll my eyes, "I'm _so _sorry I don't want to keep in touch with my druggie sister who tried to kill me!" I yell sarcastically.

"Tsk Tsk, you still want get over that will you sister", she says, "Well the past is the past, I've forgotten about it and so should too, besides I'm sober now", she says.

I snort, "What is so important, that you had to call me at 3 am for?" I ask.

"Your wedding! I hear your getting married and I'd love to meet this groom of yours, I'll be in town in tomorrow to visit, I'll text you the details, kisses!" she says and hangs up the phone.

I glance at the phone, 'She really hung up' I think to myself. I sigh and plug my phone in the charger and turn to face Richard who has now propped himself up.

"So what just happened?" he asks.

"My evil sister has invited herself to visit", I say.

"Wow, how long has it been since you have seen her?" he asks.

"Years", I say, "I haven't seen her since she left for rehab and that was my sophomore year in high school", I say.

"You've never really talked about it in the past, I know you told me she was in rehab but you never told me the whole story about what happened between the two of you", he says.

I wince at the bad memories and rub my hand up and down my face, "Basically she meet this got hooked on drugs her junior year in high school she started hanging with the wrong crowd, stealing and getting high all the time. My parents knew about the stealing but didn't know about the drugs. One day I caught her getting high in our room and she was afraid I was going to tell mom and dad so she tried to kill me. She choked me until I was unconscious and tried to throw me in the swimming pool, my neighbor saw what was happening and saved me just in time", I say and rub my hand on my neck and squeeze my eyes shut at the memory.

Richard sits up and wraps his arm around me, "I'm so sorry"; he says and kisses my forehead as I sob into his chest.

* * *

I wake up feeling groggy, Richard bare chest is still a bit wet from my tears and he still has his arm wrapped around me. I start to try to untangle myself from Richard's arm and he jolts awake.

"Morning", he says.

"Morning", I say and start stretch and sit up in bed, I notice Richard is staring at me.

"You look so beautiful", he says.

I laugh, "I doubt it", I say as I have seen my face after I cry.

Richard smiles, "It's true, you're beautiful inside and out", he says.

I blush, "Thank you", I say.

I get up and go to the bathroom and wash my face. As I brush my teeth I think of Komi's phone call and how she is coming to visit. I decide to give my parents a call.

I walk back into the room and pick up my phone and call my mom.

"Hi Sweetie!" My mom answers.

"Hi mom", I say.

"So how have you been? How's the wedding planning? Your father and I just got our invitations and they are gorgeous", my mom says.

"Thanks mom", I say and she starts to ramble about the wedding and picking out a mother of the bride dress.

"Mom, I actually didn't call to talk to you about the wedding", I say.

"Oh, well is everything ok?" she asks.

"Yes, well no", I say,"Mom, Komi called me", I say and wait for her reaction.

"Oh", she says, "Well your father and I call her sometimes and she has asked about you a lot so I told you about the wedding and I gave her your phone number", she says, "I'm sorry sweetie, I should have asked you first", she says.

I sigh, "It would have been nice to have a heads up, especially since she invited herself to visit", I say.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry sweetie, I didn't mean—"

"Mom, it's ok, it's not your fault", I say.

My mom sighs, "It's just that she really wants a second chance and make things right between you too. If you don't want to see her, we can just have her come here for a few days", my mom says.

"No, it's ok, I am a bit curious to see if she has changed", I say, "I have to go mom, I'll talk to you later", I say.

"Ok, call me if you need anything", she says.

"I will, love you mom", I say.

"Love you too sweetie", she says.

I hang up the phone and flop back onto the bed and groan in frustration.

I hear Richard walk over and sits on the bed next to me, "So I guess your sis is coming to visit huh", Richard says.

"Yep", I say.

"Are you sure you want her to stay here?" he says

I sigh, "Yea, I think I will give her a second chance", I say, "I just hope I don't regret it", I say.

Richard rubs his chin, "Want me to make you a zoraberry pie?" he asks.

I smile, "You always know what makes me feel better", I say and kiss him.

* * *

After and eventual morning Richard decided to work from home today and I stayed home and start studying for my final exams. After I finish studying and Richard finishes working, we order some Chinese take-out and sit down and cuddle in the living room and watch _Taken_, my phone rings and I answer, my stomach flips with anxiety as I hear the voice on the other line. I hang up the phone and get up from Richard's lap.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"She's here", I say.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	29. Pickup

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love you all! Here is chapter 29 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 29: Pickup

Richard and I get in the car and drive to the airport, I am nervous about seeing my sister for the first time in years. '_Will she be the same? What if she doesn't recognize me?'_ I think to myself. I shake my head and sigh and continue to stare out the window. Richard reaches for my hand and kisses the back of it, "It'll be ok Kori", he says.

I smile a little, "I hope so, I'm glad you're here with me", I say.

Richard smiles, "As long as we're together, we'll be ok", he says and I smile even more.

We reach the airport and park in the visitor parking lot; we get out the car and start walking toward the terminal of where my sister's plane is landing. My breathing quickens and my heart starts racing as we reach the terminal, _'where is she?' _I think to myself. Richard sits in one of the chairs while I start pacing in front.

Richard reaches for my hand and pulls me down in the seat next to him, "Kori, relax please", he says.

"Ok", I say and sit down in my seat. I check my cell, _'She should be here by now' _I think to myself. I sigh and start playing with the ends of my hair and glance around at the people who walk by. I notice a girl with long black hair, dressed in a black maxi dress with a suitcase, as if she feels me looking at her, she glances in my direction and smiles.

"Sister!" the girl, who I now realize is my sister yells and walks over with her suitcase in hand.

"Komi?" I say as she gives me a hug, "It's so good to see you", I say as she realizes me from the hug.

"I've missed you!" she says and smiles.

My sister looks completely different; she looks clean and happy, like how she was before she started using.

"You look amazing!" she says, "Whoa, who's tall, dark, and handsome standing over there"; she says and nudges toward Richard.

"Oh, this is my fiancé Richard", I say, "Richard this is my sister", I say.

"Very Nice to meet you, I'm Komi", Komi says a little too friendly and lifts her hand for Richard to shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Dick", he says.

"Oooh, interesting nickname", she says flirting and winks.

I force a smile, not liking the flirty tone in my sister's voice and clear my throat, "Well, shall we go home, it's getting late", I say.

* * *

Richard and I help my sister with her bags and we walk to the car and put my sister bag in the trunk. We then drive home and Komi starts talking about her flight and how excited she is to catch up and spend time with me. My eyes droop with sleepiness and I glance at the clock and see that it is almost 3am, we finally reach home, and I breathe a sigh of relief. We get out the car and get my sister's bags out of the car; I go to the front door and open it.

My sister whistles, "Wow nice place, this is way better than a hotel", she says impressed.

I smile, "Thanks I'm glad you like it, I'll show you to your room", I say and walk my sister upstairs to one the guest rooms.

"Well I'll let you get settled", I say.

"Wait, don't you want to catch up?" she asks.

"Um, tomorrow, I'm really tired", I say.

"Ok, well thanks for letting me stay here, I know we haven't had the best relationship in the world but I really hope, you can forgive me for all the things I've done to you in the past", she says.

"Of course", I say and give her a small smile.

"Thank you Kori", she says and gives me a hug, "You're the best", she says.

I hug her back, "Well goodnight", I say and walk toward the door and shut it gently.

I walk toward the hall toward the master bedroom; Richard is already changed back into his pajamas and it getting back into bed. I change into my pajamas and get into bed next to him and Richard puts his arm around me.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yea, just a bit overwhelmed I guess, a part of me wants to give her another chance while another part of me says don't trust her", I sigh, "Which side do you think I should listen to?" I say.

"The one that is louder", he says.

I giggle, "There both equally loud", I say, "What did you think of her?" I ask.

"She's different from you and Ry….. Honestly I don't see how you all are related", he says.

"Yea, that's what everyone says, me and Ry used to call her Blackfire, because we thought her heart was a black hole", I say and think about what Komi said recently, "She hasn't even really said sorry for what she did to me she just asked if I could forgive her", I say.

"People have their own way of apologizing", Richard says.

"Yea, I guess your right", I say and yawn and glance at the clock, "Goodnight", I say and kiss Richard cheek and turn off the bedside lamp on my side of the bed.

"Goodnight", Richard says and turns off the bedside lamp next to him.

I flop down on my pillow and close my eyes; something still is nagging me in my mind about Komi's behavior at the airport.

"Richard?"I ask.

"Hmm", he says and I can tell almost asleep.

"Did you notice how Komi was flirting with you at the airport?" I ask.

"No, I wasn't really paying attention", he says.

"Oh, ok", I say, and think about Komi's flirty grins at the airport, I shake my head

'_It's probably nothing Komi has always been a little aggressively friendly to people '_ I think to myself, _'At least I hope it's nothing', _I think to myself as I drift off to sleep.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update sometime this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	30. Mall Day and Finals

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 30 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans or any stores mentioned in this chapter**

Chapter 30: Mall Day and Finals

I wake up to my alarm ringing and it's the day I take my final exams, I turn my alarm off and get up and go to the bathroom to get ready. I brush my teeth, shower and get dressed; I put on blue skinny jeans and gray tank top with some silver flats. I go downstairs, to the kitchen for some breakfast and find Richard dressed in suit pants and a dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning beautiful", he says and smiles as I walk in.

"Morning", I say and look at the breakfast spread on the table, "What's all this for?" I ask.

"I thought you could use a good breakfast for your final exams today", he says.

I smile, "You're so sweet, thank you", I say and kiss his cheek, "I'm going to go wake up Komi and see if she wants breakfast", I say and head up stairs to the guest room.

I reach the guest room and knock on the door, "Komi?" I ask and knock again and get no answer. I turn the knob and open the door and see Komi is still sleeping snoring soundly. I walk over to the bed and nudge her shoulder gently, "Komi, wake up", I say.

"Uhh, 5 more minutes please", she says and rolls over.

I shake my head, "Komi, wake up we need to talk", I say and nudge her shoulder again.

She groans and rolls over, "Oh, hey Kori", she says.

"Hey", I say, "Sorry to wake up, but I was wondering if you wanted to come downstairs for breakfast." I ask.

She yawns, "Maybe later, I'm still a bit jetlagged", she says.

"Oh ok", I say, "Well I have exams and will be gone for awhile, will you be ok her by yourself?" I ask.

Komi snorts, "I'm a grown woman sister, I don't need a babysitter", she says.

"Ok, well we can hang out after I get back and you can call text me if you need anything", I say.

"Ok, sure", she says and rolls over and goes back to sleeping.

I get up from the side of the bed and walk toward the door and close it gently and walk back downstairs.

"Where's your sister?" Richard asks as I sit down at the kitchen table.

"Sleeping, she's still tired from the flight", I say, "We're going to hang out later", I say and continue eating.

"Are you going to invite her to the wedding?" Richard asks.

I frown a bit, "I don't know yet", I say. That was the truth I didn't even think about inviting Komi to the wedding.

"Can you believe our wedding is in a week?" I ask.

"Yes, I wish it could be sooner, I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Grayson, officially", Richard says.

I smile, "Me too", I say.

* * *

After breakfast Richard goes to the work and I go to the university for my exams, I walk into my psychology class and sit next to Donna.

"I'm so freaking nervous", Donna says.

"Me too I didn't even do any studying last night, Richard and I had to pick up my sister from the airport", I say.

"Your sister?" Donna asks in shock.

"Yep, it's a long story", I say,

* * *

"My brain is numb", Donna says and starts rubbing the side of her head.

I laugh, "I know, that psychology final was hard", I say, "I can't wait for this day to be over", I say.

Donna and I go to the one of the student lounges to relax before our next exam.

"So now will you tell me the story of your sister?" Donna asks.

I tell Donna the story and she stares at me wide-eyed and gasps as I tell her and finish the story.

"Oh my gosh", she says and gives me a hug, "She is not a sister she is more like an evil twin", she says.

I laugh, "She's not that bad….we'll now I guess", I say.

"I don't know Kori, I know you want to give her a second chance but I would keep a close eye on her", she says.

"I'll keep that in mind", I say.

Donna and I talk a bit more and get burgers for lunch and then go to the university for our exams. The medical terminology exam was a difficult but the intro to healthcare exam was easy.

"Woo-hoo! Radiology program here I come!" I yell and Donna laughs.

I say goodbye to Donna and drive back home. When I arrive home, Komi is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Sister! I'm home", I say.

"Hey", Komi says and gives me a hug, "Bought time you got home I was afraid you forgot about me", she says.

"I would never, so what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Well I would love to go shopping", she says.

"Ok, shopping it is", I say and smile.

* * *

We reach the mall and Komi immediately is excited as we arrive.

"Finally I can get some real clothes", she says.

We go to Forever 21 and Komi picks out some clothes, I pick out a few dresses and new jeans. When we get to the register to purchase our items I pull out my credit card and Komi raises an eyebrow.

"Ooh a black card, your fiancé must be _very _rich", she says and smiles, "You definitely picked a keeper", she says.

"I don't love Richard for his money Komi! I never even knew he was rich the first time I went out with him! " I snap at her.

"Ok, alright, chill I was joking sheesh", Komi says defensively.

I growl and shake my head, "Sorry, it's just that I already have the media calling me a goldigger and I didn't need to hear it from someone in my family", I say.

Komi puts a hand on my shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sorry Kori, I had no idea", she says.

"It's ok, you didn't know", I say, "Let's just enjoy our day", I say and smile.

We shop around a bit more and get some frozen yogurt and catch up. Komi tells me a little bit about her time in rehab and how she is doing much better know that she is clean and sober. I tell her about me and Richard, the upcoming wedding, and about college. We then leave the mall and go back home.

"Where's Dick?" Komi asks.

"At work probably", I say, "You want to order a pizza for dinner or something?" I ask.

"Sure, sounds great", I say.

About 45 minutes later, Komi and I are eating pizza, watching_ Insidious_ on Netflix.

"Did someone order pizza?" I hear a voice say.

"AHHH", Komi and I jump off the couch and turn around.

"Whoa, relax it's just me", Richard says holding his hand up in front of him defensively.

"You scared me!" I yell and catch my breath.

Richard chuckles, "Sorry, I just wanted some pizza", Richard says and kiss my forehead.

"Aww how sweet", Komi says but I detect a bit of sourness in her voice.

I force a smile on my face, "Well it's getting late, I think I'll turn it in for the night", I say.

"Goodnight everyone", I say.

"Goodnight, I'll be upstairs in a minute babe", Richard says.

"Kay", I say and kiss Richard's cheek.

I go upstairs and decide to get ready for bed, I brush my teeth and change into my pajamas and think about Komi's behavior when she is around Richard.

'_Something is up with her, her whole attitude changes when she is around him'_ I think to myself.

I go back into the bedroom and Richard is their sitting at his desk.

"Hey are you ok?" he asks as he notices my sad expression.

"Yea, just tired of from finals, I'm also a bit nervous about the radiology program", I say.

"Come here", Richard says and I walk over and he pulls me into his lap.

"I'm sure you got into the program, as smart and as talented as you are, they'll be dumb not to let you in", he says.

I smile, "Thanks", I say.

Richard then picks me up bridal style and I giggle.

"What are you doing?" I ask between giggles.

"Practicing for next week", he says referring to carrying my bridal style and lays me gently on the bed.

"When did you become such a romantic?" I ask.

"The day I meet you", he says and my heart melts as he kisses me.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update sometime this week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	31. Wedding Dress

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! Sorry for updating so late today , I just got off of work and its been a busy day Anyway here is chapter 31 enjoy!**

Chapter 31: Wedding Dress

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing; I glance at the screen and see it's a call from Bee.

"Hello", I answer still sleepily.

"Hey girl!" Bee says excitedly, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake up but I wanted to let you know your dress is finished", she says.

"Really!" I yell and sit up and bed. I hear Richard groan and roll over to the other side.

Bee laughs, "Yep, you want to meet me at the bridal shop to try it on?" she asks.

"Sure! I'll be there in an hour", I say.

"Kay girl see ya soon", Bee says.

"Kay, Bye", I reply and hang up the phone. I squeal and Richard stirs again. I tip toe out of bed and go to the bathroom and get ready. I brush my teeth, shower, and quickly change into my clothes. I go back into the bedroom and walk over to Richard's side of the bed.

"Wake up sleepy", I say and nudge him.

"Nooo", Richard groans but opens his eyes a bit.

I giggle, "I'm going to try on my wedding dress, I'll be back later ok", I say and kiss his cheek, "I love you", I say.

"I love you too", he says.

I smile and get up from the bed and put my shoes, I go to the guest room and open the door slightly. Komi is still sleeping; I tiptoe in and leave her a note on the dresser to let her know where I'll be. I then close the door gently and go downstairs. I grab my purse and keys from the kitchen counter and shut the front door of the apartment. I go to the park lot and get into my car and start the drive toward the bridal shop.

* * *

I walk into the bridal shop and Bee is there waiting for me. I give Bee a hug and Rachel walks in the room.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" I ask in surprise.

"Bee called and said your dress was ready and I wanted to be here", she says.

I give her a hug, "You're the best", I say.

"Where's the dress?" I say and start looking around.

"Follow me", Bee says.

I follow Bee back into the dressing rooms and I can barely contain my excitement.

"Your dress is in here, try it on then meet us back in the main room", she says.

"Ok", I say.

"First take off your clothes then put on this", she says and hands me a blindfold.

I look at her questionably, "Um why?" I ask.

"Because, me and Rachel want to see the look on your face when you try on the dress", she says.

"Fine", I say.

I take off my jeans and t-shirt and put on the blindfold. I hear the rustle of a garment bag and Bee tells me to step into the gown. The soft fabric touches my skin and Bee zips up the bag.

"Giirrrll you look gorgeous! we have to show Rachel now!", Bee says.

Bee leads to the main room and toward the huge mirror.

"Wow Kori, you look amazing!" Rachel says.

"Thanks, I wish I could see for myself", I say and point toward the blindfold.

"Whoops sorry", Bee says, "Ready?" she asks.

"Yep", I say.

"Ok, one, two, three", she says and unties the blindfold.

I open my eyes and gasp, the dress is even more beautiful than I imagined.

"Wow", I say and twirl around in the dress to get a better look.

"How do you feel Kori?" Bee asks.

"Like a princess", I say, "I can't thank you enough Bee for doing this for me"; I say and give her a hug.

"It's no problem, that's what bffs are for", she says.

I smile and glance in the mirror today, feeling even more excited for the wedding than before.

* * *

After trying on dress, I go back home to see if Richard and my sister want to go out to lunch later. I drive into the apartment. I decide to check the mail on before I walk into the apartment. I go to the mailbox and start scanning the mail. It's mostly junk mail but a letter from Gotham University catches my eye.

I rip open the leader and start to read.

_Dear Mrs. Anders,_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted to Gotham's university radiology program,_

I scream in excitement, _'I got into the radiology program! I must tell Richard!'_ I think to myself.

I race to the door and shut it, and drop my purse on the counter and run upstairs.

"Richard! I have exciting new—"I stop my sentence short and my eyes widen in shock at the sight before me.

I see Komi, lying on, _my_ side of the bed completely naked, her hair wet as though she has just taken a shower, she glances over in my direction and smiles.

"Hello sister dear", she says and smirks.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I say and see Richard walking out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, drying his hair. He glances at Komi in shock and horror, he then turns and looks at me.

"This isn't what it looks like", he says.

My sister gets up, "Oh now Dick, there's no need to hide anymore, it's about time she found out about us", she says.

"There is no us!" Richard yells.

"That's not what you said this morning!" Komi yells.

Anger fuels me and my blood begins to boil and suddenly I snap, "You slut! I'm going to rip your freaking head off!" I yell and lunge at her. Komi eyes widen and she screams as I tackle her to the ground and start punching her and pulling her hair. All the anger I have felt toward her comes flooding into my mind.

"Kori, stop!" Richard yells and pulls me off of her, I see Komi scramble to the corner and cower by the desk.

"Get off of me!" I yell and push him away. I run downstairs not tears blurring my vision. I grab my car keys and drive, my heart breaking as I get further from the place I called home.

**A/N:*dun dun dun, dramatic music plays Soooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so please review,follow,favorite or all 3! **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	32. Room Service

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews! I love you all! Here is chapter 32 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 32: Room Service

My chest hurts and my face feels bloated as I check into a hotel to clear my head. The bell boy takes my bags up to the presidential suite of the Warbler hotel. I thank him and give him a tip, and he leaves, I sigh and glance at the suite around me and flop onto the soft white sheet bed and cry into one of the pillows. I was still processing what happened today and still was in shock. A knock on the door distracts me from replaying the scene in my mind and I get up and go answer it.

"Kori, are you ok?" Rachel asks concerned.

"No", I say, "I fear that the wedding might be cancelled", I say.

"What, why? I couldn't really understand what you were saying on the phone", Rachel says.

I sniff, "Probably because I was crying so much", I say.

"Ok, well I'll fix you some tea to calm you down and then you can tell me what happens", she says.

"Ok, thanks Rachel", I say.

Rachel hands me the tea and sits on the couch next to me, "So tell me what happened", she says.

I sigh, "I found Komi lying naked in the bedroom soaking wet, and Richard walked in from the shower half naked and wet to—",

"What!" Rachel yells in shock that it surprises me since she normally is always calm and collected.

"Sorry it lost control of my emotions for a second, anyway continue", she says.

"Basically, Komi said there was no need to hide their affair anymore", she says.

"What did Richard say?" Rachel asks.

"He denied it", I say, "Then I just got angry and snapped, the next thing I know I'm about to rip Komi's brain out", I say.

"Wow", Rachel says speechless.

"Yep", I say and sip my tea.

"Well do you think Dick and Komi have had an affair behind your back?" Rachel asks.

"I—", I start to say and start to think about what happened.

"How did he react when you walked in?" she asks.

"He looked shocked", I say.

Rachel shakes her head, "I don't know Kori, I don't think Dick would cheat on you, he loves you way too much, he knows how much he hurt you when he left and he said he never wanted to hurt you again", she says.

"He said that?" I ask.

Rachel nods, "Yes", she says.

I sigh, "Oh gosh, I feel awful, I didn't even tell give him a chance to explain", I say, "There's no way he is going to want to marry me now", I say.

"You were furious and weren't thinking straight", Rachel says, "I think the best thing for you to do is to talk to Dick", she says.

"Your right", I say. I needed to speak to Richard to clear the air.

"Thanks Rachel", I say and give her a hug.

A knock on the door surprises me, "Did you order room service?" I ask Rachel.

Rachel shakes her head, "No", she says.

I get up and walk to the door and peep through the peephole, my heart starts beating faster as I open the door.

"Kori", Richard says my name with more emotion than I have ever heard before. He looks disheveled and exhausted; his eyes soften as soon as he sees me. My hearts start to melt and my emotions take over, I feel so apologetic , "What happened back there—" he starts to say but I interrupt him by hugging him.

Richard hesitantly hugs me back, "I was expecting you to punch me in the face, but I like this way better", he says and wraps his arm around me tighter.

I can't help but giggle at his response and let go, "And I wasn't expecting you to be here", I say.

Rachel clears her throat, "I'll give you two, sometime to talk", she says and grabs her stuff.

"Call me if you need anything and good luck you two", she says and leaves.

I motion for Richard to come in and he steps inside the hotel suite and I shut the door.

"How did you find me here?" I ask.

"I followed the sound of your heart", Richard says.

I pout at him, "The truth please?" I ask.

He sighs and rubs the back of his head, "I kind of had the security team at Wayne Enterprises track your cell phone", he says.

"What!" I yell.

"It was an emergency! You ran out of the house without giving me a chance to explain, I had no idea where you were I was worried about you!" He yells.

I sigh and try to calm myself down, "Ok, let's just sit down and talk"; I say and motion toward the couch. Richard takes a seat next to me.

"I know what that must have looked like back there, but I just woke up and decided to take a shower, the next thing I know your sister is lying naked on our bed and you looking as though your souls been shattered and you wanted to claw your sisters eyes out", he says.

"That's pretty much how I felt", I say.

Richard shakes his head, "I'm sorry Kori, I should known Komi would try to pull some stunt to try to break us up, you told me how you thought she was flirting with me and I should have listened", he says.

"It's not your fault, Komi has always has issues, way before she even meet you", I say.

"I'm sorry too", I say, "I should have let you explain and not run out on you like that, I was just so shocked and angry, I needed to get away", I say.

Richard reaches for my hand and kisses it, "Does this mean that we are ok?" he asks.

"Absolutely", I say.

Richard smiles, "Thank goodness, I couldn't bear to lose you a second time, you mean everything to me Kori", he says.

I smile and feel tears of joy in my eyes, "I love you so much", I say.

Richard kisses one of tears that have fallen on my cheek and then kisses my lips and puts his arm around me and I lean against his chest and listen to the sound of his soothing heartbeat.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? I will update sometime next week so pleae review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	33. Bachelorette Ambush & AN

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating so late this week, Since it's closer to the holidays I've been working 37 hours instead of my usual 20 plus I have a bunch of college work on top of that, but don't worry I will still do my best to update this story atleast once a week. Anyway thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites I love you all! Here is chapter 33 enjoy!**

**A/N:Also I uploaded the wrong chapter by mistake so I apologize for any confusion I would have uploaded the correct chapter sooner but I was at work and I just finished my shift **

Chapter 33: Bachelorette Ambush

"Open up this is the police!" A voice yells from behind the hotel door.

I look at Richard confused and he shrugs as we get off the couch and get up to answer the door. I open the door and frown when I see Donna, Bee and Rachel standing in the hallway.

"I told you the cop thing would work", Donna says.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Um, hello bachelorette party, does this ring a bell?" Donna says.

I faceplam my forehead, "Oh my gosh, I forgot", I say. I put so much focus in my finals and my sister visiting I had forgotten about my bachelorette party.

"Well, pack your bags sweetie, our flight leaves in an hour", Bee says.

"Flight? where exactly is this bachelorette party?" I ask.

"It's a surprise, you're going to love it", Donna says.

I glance at Richard, not really wanting to leave him, he glances back at me.

"Umm maybe we should give them some privacy", Rachel says, "We'll meet you downstairs Kori", Rachel says.

"Thanks Rachel", I say gratefully.

I start to grab my stuff from the hotel room to meet my bridesmaids downstairs.

"You sure you want to go?" Richard asks noticing my hesitation before I leave.

"Yea, who am I to argue with tradition, plus it'll be a good way to relax before the wedding", I say.

Richard nods his head understanding and pulls me into his arms, "I'm going to miss you", I say.

"I'm going to miss you too", I say, "See you at the wedding, I'll be the one in white", I say and Richard smiles.

I take the elevator downstairs and see Bee, Donna, and Rachel waiting for me in the lobby.

"Everything ok?" Rachel asks.

"Yep, great", I say.

"Um, is there something we don't know?" Bee asks.

"It's a long story, I'll explain on the way to my parents' house", I say.

"Your Parents house? Why are we going there?" Donna asks.

"I need to talk to my sister", I say.

* * *

I reach the guest room of my parents' house where my sister is staying. I explained to my parents what had happened; they were surprised and disappointed in Komi. I reach the door and open it and see Komi sitting up in bed dressed in old sweats, looking through an old family photo album. She looks up and sees me, I notice her face has some bruises and she has a black eye.

"Ready for another fight sister dear, this time I'm ready for you", she says.

I roll my eyes, "No, I came here to talk but I can always give you another black eye to match the one you already have", I say and smirk and Komi growls.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you", I say.

"What?" Komi says confused.

"I'm not mad, well not anymore but what you did was unforgivable every time you entered my life you've been more of a menace to me than a sister and I'm done, I want no part in your twisted games", I say and without another word I leave the room.

* * *

"Omg I can't believe you sister did that!" Donna yells as we drive to the airport.

Bee shakes her head, "I would have beaten her ass too", she says.

"What did your parents say?" Rachel says.

"They were shocked, I think they were more disappointed, they were really hoping Komi had changed, we all were hoping", I say.

Rachel pats my shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Kori", she says.

"It's ok Rachel, what's done is done", I say.

"Good, now let's get this bachelorette party started!" Donna yells as we reach the airport.

As we get out the car I notice something looks familiar about the plane, "hey isn't this—"

"Dick's private plane, I convinced him to let us "borrow" it", Rachel says.

"You're the best Rachel", I say and give her a hug.

The luggage attendants load our luggage on the plane as my friends and I board the plane. We sit in the seats and 2 dozens of roses on one of the seats catches my eyes.

"What this?" I ask.

"I don't know, we didn't but it there", Bee says.

I pick up the card, _'To my blushing bride to be' _it reads on the front I open it,

'_Hope you have a great time, I'm missing you already, _

_I love you Forever and Always Richard' _

I clutch the card and the roses to close to my heart, looking forward to my wedding now more than ever.

* * *

"We're here!" Donna yells and nudges me awake.

I stretch and look around and glance at the sign,_ 'Of course I should have known' _I think to myself and smile as I see the welcome to Las Vegas Sign.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? We are getting closer and closer to the wedding! YAY! Lol anyway please review, follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	34. Hangover

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I LOVE YOU ALL! Here is chapter 34 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 34: Hangover

My eyes open and I realize I am still in the hotel suite in Vegas. My head feels like it was a thousand pounds and my stomach growls with hunger and pain from all the vodka I had last night. I slowly get out of my bed and go toward the kitchen to get a glass of water and some aspirin.

'_What happened last night?'_ I think to myself. As I walk out of my hotel room toward the kitchen I see Donna on the couch sleeping.

"Donna wake up!"I yell and shake her arm.

"Ugh, five more minutes mom", she says and rolls over.

"Donna get up now", I say and shake her arm again.

"Huh, what?" Donna says and opens her eyes, "Where am I?" Donna asks.

"We're still in Vegas", I say.

"Oh right", she says and gets up, "Ugh my head feels awful, what happened last night?" she asks.

I shrug, "I was going to ask you the same thing", I say, "Do you remember anything from last night?" I ask.

"A little, I remember flying into Vegas, checking into the hotel, and going to the bar and the casino and then everything else is a huge blur", she says.

"Well that's more than I remember", I say.

I hear a door open and Bee steps out of the hotel room, "Hey guys", she mumbles and goes to the kitchen.

"Hey Bee", we reply.

"Some crazy night huh", bee says.

"You actually remembered what happened last night?" Donna asks.

"Nope, but I have a feeling it was a lot of fun", Bee says.

I get up from the couch and go toward the kitchen and hear Donna gasp.

"Um Kori, since when do you have a tattoo?" she says.

"I don't", I say.

"I'm looking at it now", she says.

"WHAT! WHERE", I say and start looking examining my arms and legs.

"It's on your back, the right side", she says.

I dash to the bathroom, toward the full length mirror and turn a bit to the side and sure enough there is an elegant tattoo of a purple rose with vines on the right lower side of my back.

"OH MY GOSH! I HAVE A TATTOO", I say and dash back to the living room, "What the hell happened last night!" I yell.

"I wish we knew", Donna says and shakes her head.

"Um guys, where's Rachel?" Bee says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She's not her room and she isn't answering her phone", Bee says.

_'Rachel's missing?_' I think to myself in shock.

* * *

Our search began at the hotel casino, "Ok does anyone remember being here last night?" I ask,

"I remember us playing blackjack at that table", Donna says.

"Ok, let's ask one of the blackjack dealers remember us", I say as we walk over to one of the tables.

"Well if it isn't the fierce four or should I say three since Violet is missing", he says.

"Violet, you mean Rachel?" I ask.

"Yea, Violet, The purple haired girl", he says.

"Have you seen her?" Donna asks, "We don't really remember what happened last night", she says.

"Yea, you guys came here had a couple of shots, then started playing blackjack, then a couple of promoters from the Exhibition Club came in and you went to see their show", he says.

"Ok, thanks", I say and turn to Bee and Donna, "Looks like where going to the Exhibition Club", I say.

* * *

"So this is the club we went to", I say and glance at the male strippers surround us.

"I guess so, damn! I wish I could remember", Bee says.

"Me too, I wish I could remember getting a lap dance from that guy", Donna says and gives one of the strippers a flirty wave while he winks at her.

"Honey how can you forget an ass like that", Bee says.

"Focus", I say, "We have to find Rachel", I say.

The owner of the club comes back to our table, "She's not here, sorry ladies", he says and sets drinks on the table, "On the house", he says.

"Thanks", I say, "Ok guys we have to really brainstorm about where we were last night", I say.

I stir my drink and start to focus on where I was last night.

"Oh my gosh! I remember now!" Donna yells.

"Where?" I ask.

"The Eiffel tower!" Donna yells.

"What?" Bee and I ask confused.

"Just follow me", she says.

* * *

Donna leads the way to the Fashion Show Mall in the Las Vegas strip.

"Are you sure she's here?" I ask.

Donna nods her head, "Yes! We came here last night to do some shopping for the wedding I remember now! We went to the strip club while Rachel stayed here", she says.

"Well, this is a huge mall so where should be?" I ask.

"What's the one store we always go to, when we go to the mall?" Donna says.

I face palm my forehead, "I am such a bad friend", I say while feeling guilty for leaving my bff/ maid of honor behind.

"Rachel!" we say as we reach Forever 21, we pull her into a group hug.

"Can't breathe", she says.

"Sorry", I say and let go, "I am so sorry we left you!"I yell and hug her again.

"Ok first of all Kori I need to breathe, second you guys didn't leave me", she says.

"We didn't?" I say surprised.

"Yea, you guys don't remember", she says.

"No!" we yell.

"Ok, well we were at the casino playing blackjack and some of the mall strippers came by promoting the club, I didn't feel like going so I decide to go to the Las Vegas Strip instead", Rachel says.

"So that's what happened?" I say.

"Yep, I couldn't find a cab back to the hotel so I stayed at one here, I tried to call you guys this morning since I left my phone at the hotel", she says.

"My phone died sometime last night", I say.

"I didn't even bring mine", Donna says.

"Which is why we agreed we'd have our meeting spot back here last night", Rachel says, "Wow you guys really don't remember anything", she says.

"I'm just glad you're ok Rachel", I say.

"Us too", Bee and Rachel say.

"Let's go back to the hotel", I say.

* * *

We all go back to the hotel and fill in Rachel on what we did last night, well the parts we remember. As we enter or hotel suite I go to my room and search for my phone, I find it under the bed and plug it into my charger. My phone comes to life and I see 15 missed calls and about 7 voicemails.

I dial my voicemail and hear Richard's voice on the other line.

"Kori, it's me again, the wedding is in a couple of hours and you still aren't here yet, where the hell are you?" he says.

'_Shit'_ I mutter under my breath, _'I am going to be late for my wedding'._

**A/N: I watched the hangover last night and decide to make this chapter similar to it, it may not be as funny but I did my best lol anyway Sooo what do you think? Coming up in the next chapter is Kori and Richard's Wedding! Yay! lol Please review, follow,favorite or all 3!**_  
_

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	35. The Wedding

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your review,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Sorry for not updating last week, it was Black Friday weekend so work was crazy! lol anyway Here is chapter 35, Kori and Richard get married! lol enjoy!**

Chapter 35: The Wedding

"Guys the wedding is in 2 hours!" I yell as we are on the private plane. After my voicemail from Richard, my friends and I immediately packed our bags and left Vegas.

"Someone give that girl a drink so she can calm down", Donna says and I scowl.

"Calm down Kori, we are almost there", Rachel says.

"Richard seemed so upset, what if he cancels the wedding", I say.

"If he wants to live he better not!" Rachel yells.

Donna, Bee and I glance at her surprised, Rachel is always so calm and collected she never loses her cool.

"Um, I mean, Dick won't do that, he loves you too much Kori", Rachel says as she regains her composer.

"It's your wedding day, just relax", Donna says.

"Deep breaths, we'll be there in an hour", Bee says.

My stomach is in knots for the next hour on the plane, when we finally reach the terminal at the airport. As soon as we landed the luggage attendants immediately load our luggage into the limo as my friends and I get in the car as we drive to Wayne Manor.

"Quick get the blanket", Donna says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"It's bad look for the groom to see the bride before the wedding", she says.

"Oh right", I say.

Donna, Bee, and Rachel get out of the limo first and use the blanket to shield my way inside the back entrance of Wayne Manor.

"The bride has finally arrived!" I hear my mother yell as soon as I am inside.

"Hi mom", I say and give her a hug.

My mom hugs me back, "You had me worried sick", she says.

Kole walks in the door with a relieved look on her face, "Oh Kori, you're here!" she says then claps her hand together to get everyone attention, "Alright everyone we have a wedding to get ready for", she says and starts giving order.

My bridesmaids and I are whisked away by the hair and makeup team that Kole hired for the wedding.

While my hair is being curled and make up is being done, my entire mind is still processing that I am getting married.

"You ok Kori?" Rachel asks from the other chair beside me.

"Fine, just in shock that's all", I say.

Rachel reached over and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and I smile gratefully at her.

"Um guys I think you want to see this", Donna says.

"My camera!" I yell, "Where did you find it?" I ask.

"It was in my purse", Donna says, "There are some pictures from here in from the bachelorette party, you might wanna see", she says.

Rachel, Bee, and I huddle around the camera

"Omg", Bee says.

"Wow", Rachel says.

"I never knew I could take that many shots of vodka", I say.

We keep scanning through the photos laughing at the pictures of me getting a tattoo and giggling at Donna's face when she got a lap dance at the strip club, "Let's never speak of this again", Donna says and we agree.

* * *

About 30 minutes later I am standing next to my dad about to walk down the aisle. My hair is completely curled with flowers decorating my half up half down hairstyle. The tiara that my mom gave me to represent something old is attached to my veil. I tug on the small blue hair clip, hidden near the veil that Rachel gave me to represent something blue. Bee fixes me dress one last time before her and Vic walk down the aisle. I glance down at my beautiful princess style and touch the crystal beaded corset with subtle hints of gold and metallic embroidery. I fix the draped pick up skirt and prepare myself to walk down the aisle.

Rachel whispers, "Good luck", and her and Gar link arms and walk down the aisle.

"You alright pumpkin?" My dad asks.

"Yea, just nervous", I say and feel the butterflies multiple in my stomach.

"It's going to be ok sweetie", he says, "I'll be right by your side the whole way", he says.

I smile, "Thanks dad", I say.

I hear the bridal march start playing and realize that it is time for me to go. I clutch my dad's arm tighter as we start to walk down the aisle. As me and my dad walk outside I gasp, white roses hang above the aisle. The chairs for the wedding guest are decorated with white roses streamed together by green vines. I glance ahead at the gazebo and see Richard standing at the end of the aisle, he is dressed in a tux, with his hair slicked back, and the sight of him takes me breath away. We lock eyes and huge smile spreads across his face and I smile back. My dad and I reach the end of the aisle and he gives me away, I stand next to Richard and the Minister clears his throat and begins.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Richard and Kori as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.

The Minister continues with the usual saying, and then announces that it's time for Richard and me to say our vows, Richard and I face each other and Richard takes my ring hand and says

"In the presence of God, I, Richard Grayson

Take you, Kori Anders, to be my wife,

To be made complete by you.

My vow is to stand at your side as your husband

Even as you and I and the world around us will change.

My place will always be with you.

I will give to you selflessly

All that I have: my love, my loyalty, my honor, my life,

Forever and Always "

As he finishes he slides my newly engraved ring onto its rightful place.

The Minister then tells me that It is now my turn to say my vows,

"In the presence of God, I Kori Anders,

Take you Richard Grayson, to be my husband,

To be made complete by you.

My vow is to stand at your side as your wife

Even as you and I and the world around us will change.

My place will always be with you.

I will give to you selflessly

All that I have: my love, my loyalty, my honor, my life,

Forever and Always"

I then slide Richard wedding ring onto his left ring finger

"If anyone has reason why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace", the minister says.

We wait for what seems like an eternity for anyone to say anything, which no one does.

"I know pronounce you man and wife", he says and then glances at Richard, "You may kiss the bride", he says.

Richard wraps his arms around my waist and dips me, I giggle before he plants a kiss on my lips as I cup his cheek to deepen the kiss, I hear cheers all around.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Grayson", Vic says on the microphone.

Everyone claps and Richard and I walk into the reception tent hand in hand. I glance white chairs with purple roses centerpieces and purple streamers hang above the tent. As soon as Richard and I walk in our friends and family.

"Congratulations", Rachel says.

"Thanks", I say

"The wedding was so beautiful", Gar says and sniffs.

I notice his eyes are red, "Gar have you been crying?" I ask.

"No!" he yells, "There just pollen in my eye", he says.

"Pssh this big baby didn't even make it through the wedding vows before he started crying", Vic says.

"You were crying too!" Gar yells.

"No I wasn't!" Vic yells, "There was an eyelash in my eye, that's all", he protest.

Gar and Vic start arguing over who was crying first.

"Will they ever grow up?" I ask Rachel.

"I doubt it", she says.

I feel Richard come up behind me and kiss my cheek, "It's time for our first dance Mrs. Grayson", he says.

I take his hand as he leads me to the dance floor, the dj begins to play, the slow version of "_Everytime We Touch"_ by Cascada.

"Did I tell you how breathtaking you look Mrs. Grayson", Richard says.

I blush at the sound of my new last name, "Why thank you, wonderful husband", I say and Richard smiles.

"I thought you were mad at me", I say.

"What?" Richard says.

"You sounded pretty mad on the voicemail you left me", I say.

"I was more afraid than mad, when people told me that you still weren't here for the wedding, I thought you got cold feet, it's like I said Kori, I can't imagine my life without you in it", he says.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "Now you won't have to, I'm yours…. forever and always", I say.

* * *

After Richard and I first dance we sit down for dinner and wedding speeches, it is time to cut the cake.

"Cake time!" Gar yells after we have finished dinner.

"Aww yea, this is what I have been waiting for", Vic yells and high fives Gar as we roll or eyes.

Richard and I cut the cake as everyone snaps photo as Richard and I feed each other. After finishing the wedding cake it's time for the bouquet toss. I step up onto the platform and postion myself to through the bouquet. I toss it back as far as I can.

"I caught it!" Bee yells happily.

"Looks like Vic, has to put a ring on it", Gar teases and nudges Vic.

"Mmhmm", Bee says in agreement. The dj plays the chorus of _Single Ladies by _Beyonce_' _and everyone laughs.

* * *

The wedding is over Richard and I say our goodbyes as we walk outside toward his car, I wave to everyone as I leave for our honeymoon with my new husband.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise Mrs. Grayson", he says and I smile looking forward to my new life with my husband.

**A/N: They're finally married yay! lol Soooo what do you think? Next chapter is the honeymoon, where do you think Richard is taking Kori? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	36. Honeymoon

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! Sorry for taking so long to update I had finals but there over now and Christmas Break has begun yay! Lol anyway here is chapter 36 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 36:Honeymoon

"Are we there yet?" I ask.

"No", Richard says as we climb abroad the small speed boat.

"We've been on in a car, a plane, and now a boat; do you even know where we're going anymore?" I ask.

Richard shakes his head and sighs, "You told me to surprise you and that's what I'm going to do"; he says and kisses my forehead.

"Ok", I say and climb into the boat

Richard smiles and starts the boat; I instantly relax and enjoy the ocean breeze wondering where this mysterious location of our honeymoon could be.

I stare out into the sea and suddenly an island comes to view, I glance back at Richard and see a smile appear on his face.

Richard stops the boat near the harbor, "We're here", he says as he helps me out of the boat and starts to get our luggage.

"Is this a resort?" I ask.

"Nope, it's better than a resort", he says and reaches for my hand and leads me across the beach. We walk a bit further until we arrive to a large beach house with large windows.

"It's our own private island", he says.

"Island!" I shriek, "We have our own island!?" I ask in shock.

Richard chuckles, "Yes, it's my wedding present to you", he says.

"Oh, Richard", I say with tears in my eyes as I stand on my tip toes and kiss him, "You're the best", I say.

We reach the door and Richard pulls out a key from his pocket and opens the door, he then places the bags inside the house, before I can step into the house Richard sweeps me off my feet bridal style.

I giggle, "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Carrying you over the threshold Mrs. Grayson", he says.

Richard then seats me done on my feet and starts kissing me as his lips touch mine heat courses through my body as I kiss him back.

"At this rate, we'll never make it upstairs", I say as I try to catch my breath.

"Good point", Richard says and takes my hand and leads me upstairs.

We reach the bedroom door and Richard stops and tells me to close my eyes.

"Another surprise?" I say surprised, "You spoil me", I say and close my eyes.

Richard opens the door and then leads me inside, "Open your eyes", he says.

I open my eyes and gasp; rose pedals cover the floor and the huge white bed in the center of the room. There is a small table with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Wow", I say softly but I am speechless.

Richard walks over to the table and starts to pour the champagne.

"I think I'm going to change into something more comfortable", I say.

"Does that involve you being naked?" Richard asks, "I can help with that", he says and grins.

I roll my eyes and giggle, "Maybe Later"; I say and go to the bathroom.

I open my suitcase and pull out the white bridal lingerie I got from Victoria's Secret. I slip out of my travel clothes and put on the lace baby doll gown with matching underwear. I quickly brush my hair and walk out the door.

Richard jaw drops as soon as he sees me, "What do you think?" I ask.

"I think I am a very lucky man", he says and walks over.

His warm strong hand gently brushes my shoulder; I shiver as goose bumps from anticipation appear on my skin.

As if reading my thoughts he says, "Screw the champagne, I need you know", he says and his lips come crashing down on mine.

I twist my fingers in his hair and kiss him back eagerly, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he lays me gently on the bed.

In one swift move he unties the front of my nightgown while leaving sweet kisses on my neck and chest as I moan with pleasure.

"I love you", he whispers in my ear as we make love as husband and wife.

* * *

The sound of stirring in the bathroom wakes me up; I open my eyes and glance around. Richard steps out the bathroom.

"Morning beautiful", he says.

I smile, "Hi", I say and sit up in bed, "What time is it?" he says.

"A little after noon", he says.

"I slept that late!" I yell in surprise.

"Yep, considering you were pretty busy most of the night, I'd say you woke up pretty early", he says and winks and I blush.

I get out of bed and stretch, "So what do you have planned today?" I ask.

"Well first I was hoping we can take a bath and continue what we were doing last night", he says.

I smile, "Sounds good to me", I say and start to walk toward the bathroom.

Richard reaches for my arm and stops me "Um Kori," Richard asks as I turn around and face him.

"Hmm", I say.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Richard asks curiously.

I blush remembering my wild bachelorette party then regain composure, "What happened In Vegas stays in Vegas", I say casually as I walk toward the bathroom leaving a confused and awestruck Richard behind.

* * *

After a bath and a delicious breakfast that Richard made, he decides to give me a tour of the island. I gasp at the beauty of the island, it was more than I image it could be. Palm trees sway back in forth in the breeze, the smell of fresh flowers reminds me of our vacation to the Bahamas.

"It's beautiful", I say regarding the island.

Richard smiles, "I have another surprise for you", Richard says.

'_Of course he does'_ I think to myself, "What is it?" I ask.

As we reach the coast of the island I notice there are two Jet Ski's waiting.

"Oh my gosh!" I yell and run over to one of the jet skis.

"How did you set all this up?" I ask.

"Private island do have their own staff", Richard says.

"Can we try them out?" I ask, "We could race", I say knowing Richard can't resist a challenge.

As if on cue Richard game face appears, "Sure as long as you don't get mad when you lose", Richard says.

I grin eagerly and put on the life jacket, "Safety first", I say and hand Richard his.

After we put on our life jackets, I climb on the Jet Ski, Richard chuckles at my confusion over the controls; I pout but finally figure out how to turn it on.

"Ready?" I ask.

"I think I should be asking you that question considering it took you 10 minutes to try to turn on the jet ski", Richard asks.

I roll my eyes at his cocky attitude, "Just be ready to eat my dust", I say.

"On your mark...get set, GO!" I yell.

Richard soars off on the Jet Ski and I take off right behind him, the water and the wind along with the Jet Ski feel exhilarating.

"Show off!" I yell as I Richard does a couple of tricks he winks at me and I can't help but grin. On the turn back to the island we are neck in neck.

I reeve up the Jet Ski with all my strength and inch past Richard, just in time.

I stop the Jet Ski and get off triumphantly.

"I won!" I say.

"Beginners luck", Richard pouts and I can tell he is mad.

I giggle, "You're so sexy when you're mad", I say and kiss him.

* * *

After jet skiing Richard, we go back to the house to clean up and I decide to have a candlelight dinner on the beach.

The sunset and the deep blue sea entrance me, "Can we stay here forever?" I ask.

"I wish we could too", Richard says, "We still have 3 more weeks in our honeymoon", he says.

"Yea", I say. Knowing that I wasn't ready to go home just yet.

Richard kisses my hand, "I love you Mrs. Grayson", he says.

"I love you too Mr. Grayson", I say wishing I could stay on this island paradise with the love of my life for an eternity.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	37. Travels & Returns

**A/N: Happy Holidays!Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows,and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 37 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any restaurants or locations mentioned in this chapter **

Chapter 37:Travels and Returns

"Rise and shine beautiful it's time to go", Richard says.

"It seems like we just left for our honeymoon yesterday", I say.

Richard walks over and kisses my lips nose and neck, "It's still not over yet", he whispers seductively in my ear as I blush.

"So where's our next destination", I say.

"Paris", he says and kisses me.

* * *

We pack our bags and board our private jet, I couldn't believe that I going to Paris.

"I can't believe I'm going to see the real Eiffel tower!" I say referring to my bachelorette party in Vegas when I saw the replica of the Eiffel tower.

Richard smiles and kisses my hand, "You're going to love it Kori", he says.

I smile at him, "Thank you for this wonderful honeymoon, you really managed to surprise me, first an island and now we going to Paris! I can't believe this is happening", I say.

"I still have more surprises planned", he says.

"I can't wait", I say.

* * *

Our plane land in Paris and I step out of the plane into the car waiting in the terminal.

"Ugh I'm so jet lagged right now", I say.

"Don't worry, when we get to the hotel we can just sleep till dinner", Richard says.

"Thank goodness", I say.

The driver loads our luggage into the trunk and gets into the car, Richard gives him the name of the hotel and then wraps his arm around me as the car starts to drive told the hotel.

After about an hour drive we arrive at the Hotel du Louvre, "Wow I feel like I'm in a Fitzgerald novel", I say as I get out the car.

The bell boy puts our luggage into the cart as Richard checks into the hotel. We get into the marble covered elevator, "Which room are we in?" I ask.

"Top floor in one of the luxury suites", he says.

The elevator door opens and we walk down the hall, Richard pulls the hotel keycard to the hotel room and opens the door.

"Oh my gosh, this is our suite?" I say as I walk in our luxury sweet.

"Yep", Richard says as he tips the doorman.

I walk past the mini foyer into the massive bedroom, there are two large windows with red curtains, a huge white bed, across the room there is a big red couch in front of a large plasma screen that sits on top of a large brown dresser. I walk toward the enormous spa bathroom with a spa tub, large shower with an overhead nozzle and two seats.

I walk back to the bathroom and into the master bedroom toward Richard, "This place is amazing!" I yell and wrap my arms around his neck, "You're the best hubby", I say and kiss him.

"Anything for my beautiful wife", he replies.

* * *

After a quick nap and some convincing, Richard and I go ice skating at the Eiffel Tower, after ice skating we then travel to the top of the Eiffel Tower to The Champagne Bar.

"It's so beautiful", I say as I look over the edge of the tower into the Paris Night Sky. I say as I snap more pictures.

"It is", Richard says and comes behind me and wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my cheek. "Wait till you see where the restaurant we are eating at", he says.

"There are restaurants here too?" I say and my stomach growls.

Richard chuckles, "On cue as always", he says, "Let's go eat", I say.

We leave the top of the Eiffel tower and go back to the second floor where the restaurants are and eat at Le Jules Verne.

"Wow this nice", I say as Richard pulls out my chair at the candlelight table. The view of the restaurant shows the courtyard below.

The waiter brings our us our menus and I start scanning it, "This is mostly in French", I say.

"I can translate it", he says.

"You speak French?" I ask surprised.

"Yea I picked up a few languages when I traveled after high school", he says.

"Oh", I say impressed, "Is that how you know about this place?" I ask.

"Yea, I came here a couple of times", he says, "May I make a suggestion?" he says as he notices my confusion over the menu.

"Yes please", I say gratefully and Richard laughs.

Richard orders our food and the waiter takes our order and brings us our appetizers.

"Are you ready to go back to Gotham?" he says.

"Not really", I say, "I miss my friends and stuff but I'm having way too much fun on our honeymoon", I say.

"Me too", Richard says and kisses my hand, "This past month with you has been amazing", he says and I smile.

"I agree, on our first marriage anniversary we should take a 2 month-long honeymoon", I say and Richard laughs.

Our dinner arrives and Richard and I eat and talk and enjoy our dinner and the last night of our honeymoon.

* * *

The alarm rings and Richard shuts it off and I stir in my sleep, "Morning Beautiful", he says.

"Morning", I say sleepily, "I guess I have to get up and pack huh", I say.

"Afraid so", he replies.

I sigh and get out of bed and start packing my clothes, Richard is on the phone arrange our flight.

"We're all set", he says.

"Yay", I say with fake enthusiasm and Richard chuckles.

After we finish packing and getting dressed, the bellhop comes and loads our bag on the luggage cart; I glance at the now empty hotel room.

"Goodbye Paris", I say as I take Richard hand as we exit the hotel room.

We take the elevator downstairs and Richard checks out of the hotel, we get into the waiting town car.

"Nervous?" Richard asks as the driver begins to drive to the airport.

"A little, we have been gone so long, I'm not sure what to expect", I say.

Richard wraps his arm around me, "As long as we're together we'll be ok", he says and I smile.

We arrive at the airport and board the plane, I sit back in my seat and try to relax, I was sad to leave Paris but excited to see my family and friends. The pilot announces that it time for take off, I sit back and await my return home.

* * *

A couple of hours of later, I glance out the window and see the familiar skyscrapers of Gotham city. The plane lands, Richard and I grab our carry-on luggage and prepare to leave the plane. As we exit the plane a swarm of paparazzi are waiting for us. I feel like a deer in headlight as we are bombarded with camera flashes and questions.

"Take my hand and stay close to me", Richard says and I nod.

I take his hand as airport security clears a path for us, We finally reach the limo and climb in. The driver begins to drive immediately.

Richard glances back at the rearview window at the paparazzi swarm, I look back to as the fade away the further we drive.

"So, that was some welcome home party", Richard says trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea", I say. _'Home sweet home'_ I think to myself wishing that I was still on our private island in our own paradise.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	38. Home Sweet Home

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites I love you all! Anyway here is chapter 38 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 38: Home Sweet Home

The limo pulls up in front of our apartment; I breathe a sigh of relief that the paparazzi didn't follow us home.

I help Richard get the luggage out of the trunk, he then tips the limo driver and then we walk up the steps toward our apartment. Richard sticks his key into the lock and unlocks and opens the door.

"Welcome home!" Richard yells and picks me up bridal style.

I giggle, "Feels good to be home", I say as he puts me down. As I walk around the apartment, I realize I did miss this place, it may not have been as private and romantic as the island but it was still home.

"So what should we do now?" I ask.

"I have a few ideas", Richard says and grins, he then leans in and tries to kiss me, I turn my head and Richard frowns.

"Race you upstairs", I whisper in his ear seductively.

* * *

My phone rings and stirs me awake; I glance at the screen and see Donna is calling.

"Hello", I answer sleepily.

"Hey Kori! I heard you were back!" Donna yells.

"Yea, we got back yesterday", I say and yawn.

"Are you still asleep? Its 12 in the afternoon!" Donna says.

"I had an um late night last night", I say.

"Mhm, late night boning Richard", she says.

"Shut up", I say and blush.

Donna laughs, "Anyway I was hoping you could meet me for lunch around 3", she says.

"Sure", I say.

"Great see you soon!"Donna says.

I hang up the phone and untangle myself from Richard arms and go to the bathroom to get ready. As I walk back into the bedroom after I brush my teeth and shower, Richard is sitting up in bed awake.

"Morning beautiful", he says.

"Morning", I say and kiss his cheek; I walk toward my dresser and start getting ready.

"Going somewhere?" he asks.

"Yep, Donna called this morning and we are having a girls day", I say.

"Have fun", he says and reaches for his phone.

"Thanks what are you going do today?" I ask.

"Stop by the office, guess its time to go back to work, Bruce wants me at the office in an hour", he says.

I finish getting dressed and walk over to where he is sitting, "Just make sure you're back in time for dinner", I say and kiss him.

"Yes m'am", Richard replies with a grin.

* * *

I drive to Olive Garden and park in the parking lot, I walk into the waiting area and Donna is nowhere to be found. I walk toward the hostess table,"Hi, I was wondering if Donna Troy has been seated already", I ask the hostess.

"Yes, Are you Kori Anders?" she asks.

"Yes", I reply.

"Omg! It's so nice to meet you, I saw your wedding photos in People Magazine", she says.

'_My wedding was in People Magazine?' _I think to myself. , "Umm thanks", I say and smile.

"Anyway let me show you to your table", she says and grabs a menu and I follow her through the restaurant toward the booth.

"Surprise!" Donna, Bee, and Rachel yell as I reach the table.

"Oh my gosh, your all here!"I say and give them all a hug, "I missed you guys!" I say and brush a tear from the corner of my eye.

"We missed you too", Rachel says.

I sit down at the table and our waiter brings us bread and salad, he then takes our orders and after he leaves my friends and I decide to catch up.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Donna asks.

"Judging by that afterglow she is sporting, I'd say pretty well", Bee says.

I roll my eyes and laugh, "It was very romantic, we did some traveling to different countries including Paris", I say.

"Oooh", Donna says, "You got to see the real Eiffel Tower, I'm so jealous", she says and I laugh.

"What did I miss while I was gone?" I ask.

"Nothing much, Bee thinks Vic is going to propose", Rachel says.

"About time", I say and Bee laughs.

"It's just a vibe I have, especially since our anniversary is coming up, it's the perfect opportunity to propose", she says.

"I hope he does", I say.

"Me too", Bee says.

"How are you and Gar?" I ask Rachel.

"We're good, we started planning the wedding, but still no date set yet", she says.

"I think we are still recovering from your wedding, you and Richard have been the talk of the town lately", Donna says.

"We have?" I say.

"Yep, you're the new it couple, Gotham's prince and princess, I read it in People magazine", Bee says.

"Did I miss all the gossip when I was away", I say.

"Pretty much", Donna says and Bee and Rachel nod their heads in agreement.

The waiter brings our food and my friends and I spend the rest of our lunch catching up.

* * *

I go back to my apartment, tired as I am still adjusting to the time change; I kick of my shoes and go to the kitchen to get something to drink.

My phone rings and I see it's a call from Richard, "Missing me already", I answer.

"More than you know", Richard replies and I smile.

"So, what's up?" I ask.

"I just got out of a meeting, Bruce is merging with another company and he wants me to handle the merger", he says.

"Congrats that's Amazing!" I say.

"Thanks", he says, "This is a huge opportunity, my first merger", he says.

"We should celebrate", I say.

"Funny you mention that, Bruce invited us for dinner tonight", he says.

"Oh", I say, "Um ok, that sounds great", I say.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to", he says as he knows my relationship with Bruce isn't the best.

"No, we should go", I say.

"Ok, I'll be home soon and dinner is at 7", he says.

"Ok, I love you", I say.

"I love you too", he says.

I hang up the phone and decide to take a quick nap before dinner tonight, I go upstairs into our bedroom, and lie down on the bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Kori, kooorrri wake up", a voice says.

"Huh, what happened?" I open my eyes and see Richard sitting on the bed next to me.

"Its 6 o'clock Kori", he says.

"Crap! I slept for 4 hours", I say and leap out of bed, "This time change is really messing up my sleep schedule", I say.

"Probably, you'll get used to it, in about a week or so", Richard says.

"I hope so, what time is dinner again?" I ask.

"In an hour", he says.

"Great that only gives me less than an hour to get ready, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I ask.

"Because you look like an angel when you sleep and I didn't want to disturb you", he says.

"Aww", I say, "You're so sweet, but I'm still mad at you", I say and swat his arm and Richard chuckles.

I take a quick shower and put on one of my favorite strapless red cocktail dresses with some black heels and matching black tote.

"Wow you look amazing", Richard says.

"Thanks, you look amazing too", I say.

Richard and I leave the apartment and get into his car and he starts to drive to Wayne Manor for our upcoming dinner.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? Coming up in the next chapter a character from the show will be introduced! Any guesses on who this new character is?, anyway please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	39. Slade

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follow, and favorites! I LOVE YOU ALL! Sorry for taking so long to update, this semester my classes have given me a lot of homework, anyway here is chapter 39 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 39: Slade

"Master Richard and Miss Kori, it's such a pleasure to see both of you", Alfred says as we walk into the foyer of Wayne Manor.

"Nice to see you too Alfred", Richard says and gives him a hug.

"Alfred! It so nice to see you, you look great!" I say and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you Miss Kori, I have just returned off a long and much-needed vacation", he says.

"Where's Bruce?" Richard asks.

"In his study", Alfred says.

"Thanks Alfred", Richard says and Alfred bows and heads toward the kitchen

Richard takes my hand and we walk toward Bruce's study, I hear two male voices talking as Richard opens the door.

"Dick! Kori! Bought time you two made it", Bruce says.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne", I say politely and give him a small hug.

"Bruce", Richard says and shakes Bruce's hand; I slightly giggle at the formal greeting between father and son.

"Kori, there's someone I want you to meet", Richard says, "This is Slade Wilson from the Wilson Corporation", he says.

"Nice to meet you", Slade says and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Wilson", I say I shake his hand not liking the way he is staring at me.

"What a beautiful wife you have", Slade says while eyeing my chest and I frown.

"I know", Richard says and smiles.

I hear a knock on the door and Alfred announces that is it time for dinner, we go to the dining room and sit down at the table for dinner and start eating.

"Alfred this dinner is delicious", Richard says, "Maybe you could give Kori a few tips", Richard says.

I hit his arm hard, "Ow!" he yells and rubs his arm, "I was just joking", he says and winks.

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Better be", I say and continue eating.

Bruce, Richard, and Slade start talking about business and I mostly tune out and continue eating my food, I glance up and notice Slade looking at me he winks, I frown and I ignore it and continue eating my food.

* * *

"Ready to go home?" Richard asks.

"Yes!" I say more enthusiastic than I meant to and Richard chuckles.

"Ok, just let me say good-bye to Bruce", Richard says.

I check my phone and wait in the foyer for Richard to finish, when I hear footstep coming toward me. I glance up and notice Slade putting on his coat he walks over to me.

"It was a pleasure meeting you", Slade says as he kisses the back of my hand.

"Yea, it was nice meeting you too", I say politely.

"I hope to see you again", Slade says and leaves.

'_Don't count on it creep'_ I think to myself.

* * *

"So what did you think of your first business dinner?" Richard asks as we walk into the apartment.

"That I never want to go to another again", I say and Richard laughs.

I grab my shoes and go upstairs to our room and start getting ready for bed. I brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. As I walk back into the bedroom, I flop on the bed next to Richard who is on his laptop.

"So what do you know about this Slade guy?" I ask.

"Not much, he started his steel company when he was young, and it's become very successful within the past couple of years", he says.

"Do you find him a bit odd?" I ask.

"No, not really", Richard says.

"And do you know anything about his personal life?" I ask.

"Why? Are you interested?" Richard teases.

"Haha very funny, I'm just being nosy that's all", I say and get under the covers.

"I'm going to bed", I say and kiss Richard's cheek.

"Already, it only 11 o'clock", Richard says.

"Yea, I just don't feel too good", I say.

"Want me to get you some ginger ale?" he asks.

"Yes please, you're the best", I say.

* * *

I glance at the clock and it reads 4 am, my stomach churns, I get out of bed swiftly so I won't wake up Richard. I go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face, my stomach churns again and I lift the toilet seat to throw up.

'_Ugh, what is happening'_ I think to myself. After sitting on the floor for a bit, I slowly get up and brush my teeth, and press a cold wash cloth to my forehead and go back to the bedroom to get some sleep.

* * *

"Morning honey", I say as I continue eating my cereal.

"Morning", Richard says and kisses my cheek, "Are you feeling better?" he asks.

"Yea, thanks to you doctor love", I say and Richard chuckles.

"Well, I'm going to work", Richard says, "I'm just a phone call away", Richard says.

"I know", I say and kiss his cheek, "I love you", I say.

"I love you too", he replies.

After Richard leaves, I go to the kitchen and check the fridge for more food, I grab some ice cream from the freezer and start eating,"Bleh, it needs something sour", I say. I check the pantry and find a jar of pickles I cut it up and add them to the ice cream.

"Much better", I say and go to the couch and start eating. My phone rings and I notice its Donna.

"Hey girl! What are you up to?" She asks.

"Nothing much just eating a snack, what's up?"I ask.

"The health care programs at the university are throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you would go with me", she asks.

"I don't know..." I say hesitantly.

"Please! I asked Terry but he wants to hang with his boys tonight, men", Donna says annoyed.

"Alright I'll go", I say.

"Yay! I'll pick you up at 7 get ready to party!", Donna says and I laugh.

**A/N:Soooo what do you think? please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	40. Parties and New Friends

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! 40 chapters! Yay! lol didn't think I would make it this far lol , I'm so glad everyone liked the previous chapter, I love you all! Here is chapter 40 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 40: Parties and New Friends

I hear the door bell ring and I go to answer it, "Hey girl!" Donna says and gives me a hug; I move aside to let her in.

"Hey! You look amazing" I say and glance at the clock it displays 6:30pm, "You're here early", I say.

"Thanks! And Yea, I figure I come early and chill before the party", Donna says, "Nice hairdo", she says.

I frown at my half curled hair, "I wasn't expecting you till 7 and I haven't finished", I say.

"I could help", Donna says, "Please?" she begs.

"Sure, my arms are getting tired anyway", I say.

Donna follows me upstairs to my room, I sit on front of my dresser and Donna begins curling my hair.

"This party better be good", Donna says.

I laugh, "You sounded so excited about it on the phone", I say.

"I know, I guess I'm just nervous about meeting all the new nursing students", she says, "Have you talked to anyone in your radiology program?" Donna asks.

"No, not really, I've just been so tired and busy lately", I say.

"Still jetlag from your fabulous honeymoon?" she says and laughs.

I laugh, "Yea, I guess so", I say.

"Where did you guys go?" Donna asks.

"That's a secret I'll never tell", I say and smile.

Donna rolls her eyes, "Whatever Gossip Girl", she says and puts the finishing touches on my hair, "All done", she says.

I glance at myself in the mirror, "Looks good, just let me get dressed and I'll be ready to party", I say.

* * *

"A frat house? A healthcare party is at a frat house?" I say surprised as Donna parks the car I front of the curb.

"Yea, I think it's unexpected", Donna says as we get out the car.

The booming music and plastic cups litter the yard, "C'mon let's go!" Donna says.

"Donna is there something you're not telling me?" I ask.

"Well, I may have exaggerated about the healthcare party thing", she says.

"Exaggerated?" I say, "We're at a frat house!" I yell.

"Ok, ok, I heard a couple of the nursing students talk about a party tonight and I thought it would be fun", she says. ,"So technically there are some healthcare students here, just mixed in with some other people", she says.

"Are you mad?" she asks, "I'm sorry! I knew you wouldn't want to go to a frat party with me I—", Donna says but I interrupt her.

"Donna I'm not mad", I say calmly, "Ok maybe a little but I'm more… surprised than mad", I say and sigh, "Let's just forget this happened and have fun tonight", I say.

"Yay!" Donna yells, "You're the best Kori", she says.

We walk toward the frat house, the place packed and is littered with red plastic cups and toilet paper, loud music booms through the house as we walk toward the kitchen.

'_Feels like I'm in an American Pie movie'_ I think to myself. As I walk around the party I start to feel out-of-place, the party scene wasn't really my scene anymore and I was starting to notice that. I sigh and I notice the food table and my stomach growls in hunger, I grab a bag of chips and a couple of cookies and a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Kori! There are someone people I want you to meet", Donna says and tugs my arm over to where she was standing.

"This is Garth and his friend Roy", she says.

"Nice to meet you", Garth says.

"Nice to meet you too", I reply awestruck to how good-looking he is, Garth is tall lean with long black hair slicked back, dressed in a dark blue shirt and black jeans.

"And you must be Roy", I say, "Have we meet before?" I ask.

"I don't think so, I would have remembered a pretty face like yours", he says.

I roll my eyes and glance at him with his orange-red hair, designer red shirt and black jeans I could tell this guy was full of himself, I regain my composure and give him a smile, "How sweet, but I'm a happily married woman", I say and turn to Donna, "I think I'm going to go outside for some air", I say and leave.

I go outside looking for a quiet place to clear my head, I pull out my phone and dial Richard's number.

"Hey Kori", Richard says and pauses, "What's all that noise in the background?" he asks.

"Would you believe me if I told you, I'm at a frat party?" I ask.

"A frat party?", he says and chuckles.

"Yep, Donna tricked me into going", I say.

"Are you having fun atleast?" he asks.

I sigh, "Not really, its not really my scene, I rather be at home with you", I say.

"Want me to come pick you up?" he asks.

"No, I can't leave Donna", I say, "Anyway I better get back inside and make sure she's ok", I say.

"Ok, have fun", he says.

"I'll try", I say and hang up the phone. I head back to the party and try to enjoy the rest of my night.

* * *

At 12 am I am finally back at my house, the party turned out to be ok, Donna and I mostly danced a bit and talked to Roy and Garth and I eventually meet some of the other students in my healthcare program. I go upstairs and open the bedroom door, I see Richard is in bed sound asleep and with his laptop in his lap. I smile and walk over and carefully close his laptop and sit it on his desk. I turn off the lamp beside him and head to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I finish showering and change into my pajamas and climb into bed with Richard.

"Kori", he mumbles and starts to wake up.

"Shh", I say and kiss his cheek, "Go back to sleep", I say as I cuddle next to the man I love and drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The smell of pancakes fill my nose, I open my eyes and see Richard carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Morning beautiful", he says and sits the tray down.

"Morning", I say, "That smells delicious", I say and sit up, "Do you have any mustard?" I ask.

"Mustard and pancakes?" he asks.

"Yes", I say, "It's a good combination", I say.

"Anything for you", he says.

Richard brings back the mustard and then says goodbye before he goes to work. I continue eating my breakfast when my phone rings.

"Rachel! How are you?" I say.

"I'm good, you sound very happy this morning", she says.

"Yep, Richard made me pancakes, there awesome! Especially with mustard", I say.

"Mustard, ok gross", she says, "Anyway I was wondering if you could come over today", she says.

"Sure, I'll be there in an hour", I say.

"Great, see you soon", she says.

* * *

An hour later I knock on the door to Rachel's house, she opens the door and I immediately give her a hug.

"Kori…not…breathing", she gasps.

"Sorry, I missed you a lot", I say.

"I can tell", she says, "I missed you too", Rachel says.

"Aww", I say, "I don't hear you say that to often" I say

"Yea, I think I'm getting soft", Rachel says and I laugh.

"So what did you call me here for", I say.

"I wanted your help in planning my wedding", she says.

"Yay!", I clap my hands happily, "let's get started", I say, "But first I'm starving, got any food?" I ask.

"Yea, want do you want to eat?", Rachel asks.

"Hmm, ice cream and pickles", I say, "Oh and some pizza", I say.

Rachel stares at me confused and continues to stare at me in silence, "What?" I finally ask.

"Kori, are you pregnant?" Rachel asks.

"What!?" I yell surprised at her question.

"Have you been having feeling tired all the time and having weird craving?" Rachel asks.

I pause for a second thinking this over, "lately yes", I say.

"Have you been taking your birth control?", Rachel asks.

"Umm, I may have missed a couple of pills, it's just the wedding and the honeymoon were a lot to keep up with", I say.

Rachel nods, "I think you need to take a pregnancy test", Rachel says.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	41. Pregnancy Test

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites I love you all! Here is chapter 41 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or quotes in this chapter**

Chapter 41: Pregnancy Test

"What do we do now?" I ask Rachel while holding the pregnancy test in my hand.

Rachel glances at the box, "It says to pee directly on the tip side of the test stick with the result window facing up for 5-10 seconds", she reads.

"Ok, sounds easy enough", I say and start to unbutton my jeans, "Um, do you mind?" I ask Rachel.

Rachel sighs, "I'll wait right outside till you're done", she says and leaves.

"Thanks", I say. I take a deep breath as I take the pregnancy test. After I finish I wash my hands and grab a bit of toilet paper and sit the test on top of it. I open the door to let Rachel back in.

"The box says we have to wait five to ten minutes", I say, "I'm so nervous"; I say and start pacing the bathroom.

"It's going to be ok Kori", Rachel says, "Take deep breaths", she says trying to calm me down.

A knock on the door, catches my attention, "Rae! What are you doing in there I got to go!" Gar yells.

"Not now Gar! We're busy!" Rachel yells.

Gar groans, "but I really have to pee!" Gar yells.

"You're going to have to wait till we get the test results!" I yell.

"Kori? Is that you? Why are you taking a test in the bathroom with Rachel?!" Gar asks.

"It's a pregnancy test!" I yell.

"WHAT! RACHEL IS PREGNANT!" Gar yells and suddenly there is a huge crash.

I open the door and gasp, "Um Rachel, Gar just fainted!" I yell.

"What?!" Rachel yells and kneels beside Gar and checks his vital signs, "He's still breathing, he'll be fine", she says, "Can you get me a cool cloth and a towel to prop his head?" she ask.

"Sure", I say and get a washcloth from the bathroom closet and run some cold water, I then grab a bigger towel and hand both to Rachel.

"Thanks", she says and lifts Gar's head to place a towel underneath it; she then places a cool cloth on his forehead.

A beeping noise catches my attention and my stomach flips with nervousness, "Rachel, it's time", I say.

She gets up where she is kneeling and walks over toward me, "Ready?" she asks.

I take a deep breath, "Yes"; I say and pick up the pregnancy test.

"Well?" Rachel asks, "What does it say?" she asks.

I look at the pregnancy test again to make sure what I am seeing is real, "I'm pregnant", I say.

* * *

Rachel hands me a cup of herbal tea, "Congrats to the new mom", she says.

I giggle, "I'm not a new mom yet, more like future mom", I say, "I can't believe I'm having a baby", I say and rub my stomach, "I don't even look pregnant", I say.

"You probably will start showing soon", Rachel says.

"Yea, oh gosh I still can't believe I'm having a baby", I say.

"You've said that like ten times", Rachel says.

"I know, I can't help it, it hasn't sunk in yet, I'm really excited though", I say.

"Me too, you and Dick are going to be great parents", Rachel says.

"Thanks Rachel", I say.

Gar starts stirring on the couch next to us, "Ugh, what happened", he says.

"You fainted when you thought Rachel was pregnant", I say.

"RACHEL IS PREGNANT!" Gar yells and starts hyperventilating.

Rachel smacks Gar on the back of the head, "Snap out of it! Kori is pregnant", Rachel says, "I was just there to help her take the test", Rachel says.

"Oh", Gar says and starts to calm down, "Cool, I'm going to be an uncle!" Gar says.

I laugh,"Yes, Gar you're going to be an uncle, congrats", I say.

"When are you going to tell Richard?" Rachel asks.

"I don't know, I want to plan something special and tell him, like a nice dinner", I say.

"That sounds like a good idea", Rachel says.

"Yea, anyway, I will sort of the details later let's start planning your wedding", I say.

"Ugh, girl talk, I'm leaving", Gar says and Rachel and I laugh.

* * *

After leaving Rachel's house, I stop by and get a pizza and head home, I still couldn't believe that I was actually pregnant, _'There's a mini Richard or Kori inside of me'_ I think to myself as I rub my hand over my stomach for the millionth time. I park my car in the garage and exit and head to our condo, a bouquet of roses are waiting for me at the doorstep. _'Richard is so sweet' _I think to myself and smile. I pick up the flowers and open the door and shut it behind me. I sit the flowers on the kitchen tables and read the card wedge between the flowers.

'_Today I caught myself smiling for no reason…Then I realized I was thinking about you, I hope to see you soon'_

_-Slade Wilson _

I read the card again in shock, '_Slade sent this? How does he even know where I live'_ I think to myself. This guy was really beginning to creep me out, I hear the door open and I quickly rip the card in pieces and dispose of it in the garbage can.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" I ask as Richard walks in.

"Busy", he says and loosen his tie, "This merger is a lot more than what I expected", he says.

"I'm sorry to hear that", I say, "Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yea, Richard says and walks toward the kitchen, "Whoa nice flowers, who are they from?" he asks.

"Um Donna… she sent them to apologize about the frat party thing", I say and quickly feel guilty for lying to Richard.

"Wow that was nice", he says, "What's for dinner?" he asks.

"I bought some pizza", I say and fix him a couple of slices.

"Pizza wow, it's been a while since I've had that", Richard says.

"Yea, I figured, we could have one of our old school date nights like in high school", I say, "Maybe even watch a movie", I say.

Richard smiles, "That sounds great Kori", he says.

I finish fixing our plates and Richard puts a movie in the DVD player, I sit next to Richard and snuggle close to him, as I watch the movie, my mind begins to wonder all the events that happen today, with finding out I'm pregnant and Slade's creepy flower gift.

"You ok Kor?" Richard asks.

I snap out of my thoughts, "Yea, I'm great", I say and focus on enjoying tonight just like old times.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3! **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	42. Setup

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 42 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 42: Setup

It has been a week since I have found out that I was pregnant and I still hadn't told Richard. I had been trying to tell him all week but I hadn't mustered up the courage. I decide to finally tell him this weekend by cooking him a special dinner.

"Morning", I say as I sit a plate of breakfast on the counter Richard walks downstairs dressed for work.

"Morning", Richard says in an odd voice as he sits down, he continues staring at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked annoyed by his staring.

"This is the fifth time this week you have cooked breakfast, what are you up too?" Richard asks.

I roll my eyes amused, "Can't a wife cook for her husband once in awhile", I say.

Richard rubs the stubble on his chin as if he is mulling this thought over, "Hmm I guess", Richard says, "I still say you're up to something", Richard says and continues eating.

"Just enjoy your breakfast", I say and kiss his cheek.

Richard smiles, "It is very good", he says, "I'm impressed", he says as he finishes his plate.

He grabs his briefcase and starts to straighten his tie, "Here let me"; I say and fix it for him.

"Thanks babe, and oh before I forget, there's a party at the office tonight I was hoping you would come with me", he says.

I shrug, "Sure I'll go", I say.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 9"; Richard says and gives me a quick kiss.

* * *

After Richard leaves for work I go upstairs and finish getting ready. I was planning to go Wayne Manor to get some recipes from Alfred. I finish getting dress and head downstairs when the doorbell rings.

I walk toward the front door and open it, "Delivery for Kori Anders"; the man says holding an Edible arrangement.

"That's me", I say and take the fruit arrangement. I tear open the plastic wrap and start munching on the pineapple flowers when I notice the card tucked inside the basket.

_I truly would be honored if you grace me with your present tonight at Café de Ritz at 7pm_

_-Slade Wilson_

"What the hell!" I yell out loud instead on in my mind. '_First he sends me flowers and now this? Doesn't he know I'm married'_ I think to myself and shake my head.

I tear the card up and put the edible arrangement in the fridge; I then grab my purse and leave the house with the Slade dilemma weighing heavily on my mind.

* * *

"Hello Miss Kori", Alfred says as he opens the door.

"Hi Alfred", I say and step into the house.

"Do you have the recipes I asked for?" I ask.

"Yes, m'am they are in the kitchen, if you follow me please", Alfred says and leads the way to the kitchen

As we reach the kitchen He then hands me a small folder, "All of Master Richard's favorites", he says.

"Thanks Alfred, I just hope I can cook them as well as you do", I say.

Alfred laughs, "You flatter me, Miss Kori", he says, "Any particular reason for this special dinner?" he asks.

"It's a surprise", I say.

"Ah, well good luck, Miss Kori", Alfred says.

"Thanks Alfred", I say.

* * *

After leaving Wayne Manor, I go to the grocery store and pick up grocery for the big dinner this weekend.

My phone rings and it's a call from an unknown number.

"Hello", I answer.

"Hello Kori", Slade says.

"How did you get this number?!" I ask angrily.

"I am a very resourceful man Kori, don't you forget that", he says, "I was calling to see if you were still coming to dinner tonight", he says.

"I never said yes to dinner with you, you creep!" I say.

"Now, now Kori, there is no need for name calling, let's play nice or else", he says.

"Or else what?" I ask.

"I'll cancel the merger and your precious husband company will be bankrupt", he says.

I freeze in shock, "You're lying", I say.

"Tsk Tsk, I never lie, it's like I said Kori, I am a very resourceful man, I know people in very high places, dangerous people Kori that could harm that precious little husband of yours", he says maniacally.

The thought of something happening to Richard shocks me, "What do you want from me?" I say and feel tears in my eyes.

"Meet me at the gala tonight and we will discuss our arrangement", he says and hangs up as I slowly let the tears flow not caring who sees.

* * *

After a long nap, I glance at the clock and see that it is 8:30pm; I slowly get out of bed dreading this office party. I take a quick shower and start getting dressed, I slip on some nice dress pants, with a red peplum top with lace sleeves, and I put on some black stilettos, and start doing my makeup. My mind keeps wondering of how to stop Slade from harming Richard.

'_Maybe I could tape recorded him threatening Richard and turn it in to the police',_ I think to myself.

I finish my makeup and go to find my backpack and look for my mini tape recorder. I find it and slip it into my front pocket.

The doorbell rings, I take one last look in the mirror, _'I hope this works'_ I think to myself. I grab my clutch and go downstairs to meet Richard.

"Hey beautiful", he says and hands me a single red rose.

"Hi", I say and smile as I take the road, "its lovely Richard", I say.

"So are you", he says I blush as he takes my hand, "Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yea", I say as my mind quickly forgets about Slade.

* * *

We arrive at the office party and everyone is having a good time, I mostly stick to Richard's side as he introduces me to his co-workers. I tune out when the start talking about business, I glance around at the party and notice that Slade is here. My stomach drops to the pit of my stomach as soon as his eyes land on me.

"Bored already", Richard says and pulls me out of my daze.

"Huh, oh no, I just have to go to the bathroom", I say and discreetly turn on the tape recorder in my pocket.

"Ok, straight down the hall past my office", Richard says.

"Thanks", I say and navigate my way through the crowd and exit the room. I start to walk down the hallway, when I sense someone is following me. I turn around and Slade is a few feet away from me.

"Ok, you want to talk, let's talk", I say in my best tough guy voice.

"Not here", Slade says, "I want my first time with you to be special", he whispers in my ear.

He then leads me inside Richard's office and shuts the door, he then comes over and caresses my cheek, I wince his cold hands touch my skin.

"There no need to be afraid, I'm a good guy", he says.

I snort, "You threaten to hurt my husband and bankrupt his company and you call yourself a good guy", I say.

I see Slade upper lip twitch in anger, "Threatening is such a harsh word, I prefer the word persuasion besides I will have no reason to harm your husband if you just do what I say ", he says.

'_Gotcha'_ I think to myself as I pat the tape recorder in my pocket, "I was waiting all night for you to say that", I say.

"And I've been waiting all night to do this", Slade says and grabs my shoulders forcefully and kisses me.

I shove him off me with all my strength and slap him across his face hard, Slade clutches his cheek in shock.

"I'm going to make you pay for that!" he yells and grabs me again, gripping my shoulder tightly as I try and squirm from his grasp.

"Get your hands off my wife, you asshole!" Richard yells, I turn and see that Bruce is with him as well.

Slade chuckles, "Your wife came here willingly, besides she said she likes it rough", Slade says.

'_Wham!' , _ Richard punches Slade right in the jaw, Slade stumbles a bit and falls to his knees using the desk to prop himself up from completely falling on the floor. Richard is about to hit him again, but Bruce puts his hand on Richard's shoulder and stops him.

"I suggest you leave Wilson, the merger is off", Bruce says.

Slade gets up and wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and smirks, "Your mistake", he says and leaves.

I stand their frozen unable to speech, I glance at Richard and can practically feel all the anger he is feeling, "Richard I—", I say and start to walk toward him but he backs away.

"Don't", Richard says and doesn't even look at me as he walks out the room without another word.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! * dramatic music lol Sooo what do you think? Please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	43. Forgiveness

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! Wow you guys are awesome! I loved reading your reviews! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter , here is chapter 43 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans! **

Chapter 43: Forgiveness

"I'm so sorry, just please let me explain, I love you, please call me back", I say into the receiver between tears as I leave my 10 voicemail for Richard to call me back.

I try to wipe some of the tears away as I wait for my ride to get here. After Richard stormed out of his office and left the party, Bruce had offered me a ride home but I had declined. Rachel's car pulls up near the curb and she unlocks the door for me to get in.

"Kori, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I screwed up Raven, Richard is never going to trust me again", I say and burst into tears.

We drive home in silence with only the sound of me crying, Raven parks the car and turns it off.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asks.

"I—", I say but my words are choked with tears.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we can talk", Rachel says.

We both get out the car and walk up the steps for the apartment, I open the door and Raven and I step inside the apartment.

"I'll fix us some tea", Rachel says.

I nod and go upstairs, I walk into the master bedroom and flip on the switch, I look around and notice it's exactly the way it was when I left for the party, '_Of course Richard didn't come home'_ I think to myself.

I go to the bathroom and turn on the shower, I glance in the mirror and cringe, I look as bad as I feel, my hair is frizzy, my mascara left streaks on my cheek, there are bruises in the shape of fingers where Slade grab me, I quickly wash my face and jump in and take quick shower. After I finish I dry off and change into pajamas. I open one of Richard's drawers and pull out one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants.

I grab my phone and try to call Richard again, "Voicemail box full" the machine says. I sigh and go downstairs, the kettle whistles and Rachel fixes the tea, "I baked some cookies too", Rachel says.

"You bake?" I ask surprised.

"Yea, living with Gar has taught me a few things, plus there are directions on the back of the package so that always helps", she says.

I smile a little and grab my tea and plate of cookies and go to the living room.

Rachel then sits next to me,"Now can tell me what happened", she says.

I sigh, "It's a long story", I say.

Rachel says, "I have time, plus I think talking will help", she says.

"Ok, well Richard's company is doing this merger with this guy Slade Wilson; Slade has been obsessed with me since we meet. He sent me tons of gifts and he called me and said he would hurt Richard if I didn't sleep with him I had enough and decide to do something about it. So I got him to confess on tape what he would threaten Richard and that was when things got….. complicated", I say and picture Richard's hurt face as he looked at me.

"Complicated how?" Rachel says.

"Basically, I tried to leave but Slade grabbed me and kissed me and that was when Bruce and Richard stepped in. Slade antagonized Richard into thinking that we were having an affair this whole time", I say, "Richard didn't even give me a chance to explain", I say.

"Wow", Rachel says.

"You should have seen the look on Richard's face, I never seen him look so….betrayed", I say, "I screwed up Rachel"; I say and wipe away the fresh tears in my eyes.

"Kori, it'll be ok, Dick just needs some time to cool off", she says.

"I just feel so bad, I should have told him what was happening", I say.

"You thought you could handle the situation on your own, it's not your fault", Rachel says.

"Then why do I feel so guilty", I say and burst into tears.

Rachel decided to spend the night; we mostly talk and watch movies, in order to keep my mind off Richard. I check my phone one last time to see if he called, before I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

It morning and I feel even more groggy than before, my eyes are still a bit puffy from crying last night and my throat is sore and dry. I check my phone again and see that there is still no call from Richard.

"You sure you going to be ok", Rachel says as she finishes eating her breakfast.

"Yea, I'll be fine", I say.

"Ok, call me if you need anything", Rachel says.

"I will", I say and give her a hug, "Thanks Rachel", I say.

After Rachel leaves, I take a quick shower and change into another pair of Richard's shirt and sweatpants, I then go downstairs and flop on the couch and turn on the TV, I start flipping through channel not really caring what is on. My mind keeps wondering to what Richard is doing now, I lift up his t-shirt to my nose and inhale his scent.

"I miss you, so much", I say wishing he was here with me.

* * *

I wake up and to the sound of the door opening, I glance at my phone, _'6 pm I must have doze off' _I think to myself. I get off the couch and freeze as I see who is walking in.

"Hi", I say as Richard is walks in.

"Hey", Richard says and sets his keys on the table.

I stand their awkwardly, "Look Richard, I'm sorry about what happened last night, I want you to know I would never cheat on you, I only with Slade that night to get him to confess, that he was going to a hurt you so I could have evidence to turn to the police", I explain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"I thought I had the situation, I had the situation under control, and I had handled it for the past couple of weeks", I say.

"Weeks?" Richard says in disgust, "How long has this been going on?" he asks.

I sigh, "Since we had dinner with him at Wayne Manor", I say.

"The flowers?" he asks.

"They were from him", I say.

Richard runs his hand through his hair and throws his phone in the corner of the room in frustration.

"Damn it Kori! You've hid this from me for weeks! Why!?" he yells.

"I'm sorry!" I yell, "Slade threatened to hurt you and your company if he didn't get what he wanted! I didn't want to see you get hurt! So I couldn't tell you!" I yell.

"So you thought lying to me would be the best way to protect me?!" Richard yells.

"In a way yes, like I said I'm sorry Richard", I say and start to cry, "Just get it over with already", I say.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asks.

"You obviously came here to yell and me and serve me divorce papers right?" I say and continue to cry.

I hear a noise, I look up and see that Richard is laughing, "How could you be laughing at a time like this!" I yell and whack his arm in frustration.

Suddenly Richard leans in and kisses me, I open my eyes in surprise, but slowly kiss him back, Richard wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, I start to melt into the kiss, and Richard pulls back.

"So that was… unexpected", I say.

Richard chuckles and leans in so that our foreheads are touching, "You drive me crazy sometimes Kori, but you're the love of my life Kori, I could never divorce you", he says, "This has been yours since the day I meet you", he says and places my hand over his heart.

I smile, "You basically knocked me off my feet the first time I meet you", I say.

Richard laughs, "I love you too much, to divorce you over one stupid argument", he says.

"I'm sorry Richard, for everything, I shouldn't have lied to you and I should have told you about the Slade situation when it began", I say.

"I'm sorry too", Richard says.

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"For running out on you like that, the day of the party, I should have given you a chance to explain but I was just so angry at the moment", he says.

"It's ok", I say and sigh, "I'm just glad we got everything out in the open now", I say.

"Let's make a deal, to be more honest with each other and the next time a sociopath tries to sleep with you tell me and we can handle it together", he says.

I laugh, "Deal", I say.

"You know what we need?" Richard asks.

"Um makeup sex?" I ask.

"I was going to say ice cream but that works too", Richard says and leads me upstairs.

* * *

I text Rachel and let her know everything is good between me and Richard as I continue cooking the special dinner since I decided that it is time I told Richard the big news.

I put the finishing touches on the dinner and light the candles on the kitchen table.

"Whoa what's all this", Richard says, he comes downstairs barefoot dressed in jeans and a white shirt, freshly shaven.

"I just decide to cook dinner for my lovely wonderful husband", I say and kiss his him.

The kiss gets more heated and I pull away, "Maybe we should forget the dinner and continue what we were doing upstairs", he says and kisses me again.

I grin, "That is very tempting but you might change your mind after you see what I cooked", I say.

Richard sighs and sits down at the table; I go to the kitchen and grab our plates.

"Wow this is amazing, all my favorites!" he says.

"Dig in", I say and sit down at the table.

"This is really good", he says and continues eating.

"Thanks", I say, "You can thank Alfred for giving me the recipe", I say.

"I will", he says.

After we finish eating, Richard helps me clean up and wash the dishes.

"That was some dinner", he says and

"Well there a reason why I cooked you this dinner", I say, "I have something to tell you", I say.

"Ok", Richard says hesitantly.

I take a deep breath, "I'm pregnant" I say as calm as I can.

Richard jaw drops as he stares at me surprised, "You're what?" he asks.

"I'm pregnant", I say again.

Richard composes himself and walks over to me, he then places a hand on my stomach, "We're having a baby", and he says and smiles.

"Yes, we're having a baby", I say and smile too.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	44. First Checkup

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 44 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 44: First Checkup

"So who all knows your pregnant?" Richard asks.

"Just you, Rachel, and Gar", I say.

"Gar?" Richard asks, "How did he find out?" Richard asks.

"He was home at the time when I took the pregnancy test at Rachel's house", I say.

"Oh how did he react?" Richard asks.

"At first he fainted because he thought Raven was pregnant but now he is excited about being an uncle", I say.

Richard laughs, "Typical Gar", he says, "Are you ready yet?" he asks.

"Almost", I say and slip on a pair of flats, "Ok let's go", I say.

* * *

Today was my first appointment with my OBGYN doctor, I was a little nervous yet excited.

"Nervous?" Richard asks as he drives to the doctor's office.

"A little", I say.

"Me too", he says and reaches for my hand and kisses the back of it.

We reach the doctor's office, Richard parks the car and we head inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the receptionist greets me.

"Hi, Kori Grayson for Doctor Brown", I say.

The receptionist pulls out a clipboard, "Please fill out these forms then turn it in the front desk", she says and hands me a clipboard with the forms.

"Ok thanks", I say and sit in the lobby next to Richard.

I fill out the forms and hand them to the receptionist and sit down next to Richard.

"What do you think they're going to do?" He asks.

"Probably some test, I just hope we finally get to see our baby", I say.

"Kori Grayson", a voice calls. Richard and get up and walk over to the doctor holding the door open.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Brown", she says and shakes my hand and gives me a warm smile.

I smile back, "Hi I'm Kori Anders and this is my husband Richard Grayson", I say.

"Nice to meet you", Richard says and shakes her hand.

She then leads us to an exam room; I sit on the examination table and Richard sits in the chair beside me.

"You seem nervous", Doctor Brown says.

"I am and anxious plus tired", I say.

"It's all a part of pregnancy, fatigue, morning sickness, have you also been experiencing mood swings?" she asks.

"No more than usual", Richard mutters and I swat his arm and frown.

"Pure muscle babe", he says kisses his bicep and flexes, I roll my eyes and pinch him; "Ow!" he yells and rubs his arm. I smile victoriously and turn my attention back to the doctor.

"I've had a lot of morning sickness lately", I say, "I think it's because of the pregnancy and because I am a little nervous about the pregnancy and stuff", I say.

She laughs, "You have nothing to worry about, we are just going to run a couple of test and I can answer any questions you have", she says.

The doctor starts asking me about my past medical history, family medical history, eating habits and the usual doctor questions. She then does a physical exam, after the exam, I take a blood test along with a genetic test and a bunch of others. After we are done I finally can go back to the exam room where Richard is waiting.

"Do you have any questions?" she asks.

"Tons, when's my due date? Do I have to take prenatal vitamins? Is there any cure for morning sickness? ", I ask.

"Wow that's a lot of questions", Doctor Brown says and laughs.

She answers all my questions and gives me specific instructions about my pregnancy, I start to feel more relieved and ready.

"I have one last question, would we be able to have an ultrasound today?" I ask after my blood test since eager to see my baby.

"Yes, you're about 8 weeks pregnant so we can have do a transvaginal ultrasound today", Doctor Brown says.

"Umm ok, will it hurt?" I ask.

"You may feel a little pressure but no, it doesn't hurt", Doctor Brown says.

"Ok, I'll do it", I say since I am eager to see my baby.

We go to the exam room and Doctor Brown gives me specific instructions, after I am positioned on the table with the want in place, I glance at the screen in anticipation. Richard reaches for my hand; I glance at his face and see that he is anxious too.

"There's you baby", she says.

I glance at the screen and see a little circular shape on the tiny screen.

"That's our baby", Richard says in awe and smiles.

"Look! I see the baby head!" I yell happily and smile as Richard and I laugh and he kisses my forehead, I smile and gaze and the screen blissfully as I see the first glimpse of the new addition to our family.

After the sonogram the doctors gives me all the information, and advice about my pregnancy. All the information about prenatal vitamins, when to schedule upcoming appointments, and what to expect in my pregnancy was a bit overwhelming but I listen intently. Richard and I leave the appointment and decide to get something to eat.

"It just hit me, where going to be parents", Richard says, "Seeing the baby today really put it in perspective", he says. As we sit down and eat at the restaurant.

"I know what you mean", I say and glance at the sonogram again.

"Give me a copy I want one for my wallet", he says.

I smile and hand him one of the smaller copies, "I should put proud dad on the bottom of the picture", I say and Richard laughs.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" I ask.

"Boy", he says, "His name is going to be Richard Grayson Jr.", he says.

I laugh, "We haven't even started talking about names yet! And it could be a girl", I say.

"You think it's a girl?" he asks.

"Yep", I say, "A mother can sense these things", I say.

"I guess we will find out soon enough", Richard says.

"I can't wait", I say.

"Me too", Richard says, "Listen there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about", Richard says.

"Ok", I say and shift nervously in my seat.

"I've been thinking that, we should start looking for a house", he says.

"A house?" I say surprised.

"Think about it with our family is growing and the apartment is great but I think it's time for us to start looking for a real home, we can build a house, remodel one, whatever you want", he says as tears fall from the corner of my eyes.

"Oh gosh what did I say?" Richard asks concerned "Please don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you", he says.

"I'm not upset", I say and sniff, "I'm just so happy", I say.

Richard breathes a sigh of relief, "And the mood swings begin", Richard says and shakes his head and I can't help but laugh.

"There's one thing we're going to have to do first", I say.

"What's that?" Richard says.

"Tell our parents", I say and suddenly feel like a teenager in high school again.

"Great", Richard says and I know he feels the same way as I do now.

**A/N:Sooo what do you think? Please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	45. Dinner and the Big Reveal

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 45 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 45: Dinner and the Big Reveal

"Are the dinner plans all set?" I ask Richard.

"Yea, I already talked to Bruce and he said its fine", he says.

Richard and I were planning to tell our families about my pregnancy by having a dinner this weekend at Wayne Manor.

"Do you think he suspects something?" I ask Richard.

"It's Bruce, he always suspects something", he says.

I nod my head in agreement, "True, I'm going to call my parents and invite them"; I say and pick up my phone.

The phone rings a couple of times before my mom picks up, "Hi sweetie, how are you?" she says.

"Hi mom and I'm great", I say.

"That's good, how's Richard?" she asks.

"He's good, were both doing well, how are dad and Ry?" I ask.

"There both good, we are actually all about to go to Ry's soccer game", she says.

"That's great, I hope you guys have fun", I say, "I actually wanted to see if you guys could come to Wayne Manor tomorrow for a big family dinner", I say.

"Of course! That sounds nice", my mom says.

"Great! I'll see you this weekend, Love you ", I say.

"Love you too sweetie", my mom says.

I hang up the phone and sit down next to Richard on the couch and snuggle closer to him.

"I think I'm gunna be sick", I say.

"Maybe it's because of all that pizza and mustard you ate", Richard says.

I stick my tongue out at him and pout, "I'm eating for two now remember! And I'm nervous for this weekend, our parents are going to freak out", I say.

"True but they will get over it eventually", Richard says.

"Yea I hope so", I say.

* * *

"Kori we're gunna be late!" Richard yells from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I yell back and finish putting on my mascara. I grab my purse and run downstairs.

Richard lets out a low whistle, "Damn, Mrs. Grayson, you look hot", he says.

I blush, "Why thank you Mr. Grayson, you don't look bad yourself", I say and give him a kiss.

Richard moans, "Keep kissing me like that and we'll never make it to dinner", he says and kisses me again.

"Where gunna have to", I say and rub my stomach, "This baby needs food", I say.

Richard chuckles, "Alright let's go", he says.

* * *

We reach Wayne Manor and Alfred immediately greets us at the door, he then leads us to the dining room and where everyone is sitting.

"So nice of you two to finally make it", Bruce says as we walk in.

"Nice to see you too", Richard says annoyed.

"Kori! ", my mom says and runs over and gives me a hug.

"Mom!" I say and hug her back.

"I've missed you", I say.

"I've missed you too", she says, "And Richard so nice to see you", she says and gives him a hug,

"Nice to see you too Miss Anders", he says.

"Nice to see you kiddo", my dad says and gives me a hug.

I giggle, "Nice to see you to dad", I say.

"Hey Ry, can't you give your big sis hug?" I say.

Ry sighs, "Hey sis", he says and gives me a hug.

"Hey bro", I say and ruffle his hair, "Look at you all grown up", I say.

"Hey watch the hair!" he says and tries to fix his hair again.

"What about me, I want a hug too", Tim says.

I giggle, "Of course Tim"; I say and give him a hug and Tim holds me tighter and longer than needed.

"You can let go now Tim", Richard says annoyed.

Tim rolls his eyes, "Don't hate me bro, it's not my fault the ladies can't resist this", he says winks at me as Richard rolls his eyes.

Alfred walks into the room to announce that dinner is served, we all sit at the table and begin to eat.

My parents and Bruce start a conversation; Richard joins in while I listen for the right moment to announce the news.

After we finish dinner, Alfred brings out strawberry cheesecake for dinner, my mouth waters immediately and I take a hug slice.

"We would like some cake too Kori", my dad says.

"Sorry", I say, "I've just been extra hungry lately", I say hoping someone will catch my hint but everyone is memorized by Alfred's cooking.

I clear my throat, "Um if I could have everyone's attention please, Richard and I have an announcement to make", I say.

"Maybe we should wait till after dessert", Richard whispers.

"I really want to tell them now", I whisper back.

"Tell us what?" Bruce asks.

"I'm pregnant", I say.

Bruce's jaw drop in shock before he quickly regains composure, "Pregnant?" he says in shock.

"Cool I'm gunna be an uncle!" Ry says.

"Whoa baby", Tim says in shock.

"Oh gosh! I'm having palpitations!" my mom says and clutches her chest while fanning herself

"You're PREGNANT!" My dad yells and glances at Richard as if he is going to kill him, "You did this!" my dad yells and points at Richard.

"Um it takes two to make a baby dad", I say, "Besides I thought everyone would be happy about this", I say hurt.

My dad expression softens as he sees the hurt look on my face, "We are happy sweetie, it's just where in shock", my dad says.

"Yea, we weren't expecting you and Richard to have kids for another two or three years", my mom says.

"Well were having a baby now, it was unexpected at first but I'm excited", I say.

"Me too", Richard says and kisses my hand.

"So are we", my parents say, "We're sorry if we hurt your feelings", my mom says.

"It's ok", I say.

"I'm happy for you too", Bruce says, "But don't you think I'm too young to be a grandpa?" he says and everyone laughs.

After the dinner, Richard and I talk with our parents for a bit and then go home; I am so exhausted I fall asleep in the car as Richard drives us home. I feel his strong arms carry me out of the car and place me gently in the bed as he snuggles next to me.

* * *

"Morning beautiful", Richard says.

"Morning", I say and stretch, "Uh, I'm so tired", I say.

"How about breakfast in bed?" Richard asks and nuzzles my neck.

I giggle, "Sounds good to me, as long as you cook it", I say and Richard laughs.

After I shower and put on some fresh pj's, Richard walks in with a tray of breakfast.

"Enjoy", he says and sits next to me.

"Thanks", I say and dig in, I notice a hug envelope on the tray, "What's this?" I ask.

Richard shrugs, "Don't know, someone must have delivered it this morning", I say.

I open the envelope and read the letter inside and gasp in shock and horror.

"What's wrong?" Richard asks concerned.

"It's a letter about Xavier's trial", I say as calm as I can, "I've been subpoenaed to testify", I say.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I sense trouble! Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	46. The Trial

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 46 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans **

Chapter 46: The Trial

"Are you kidding me?!" Richard yells in frustration as he gets up from the bed, "After what that psycho did to you they expect testify!?" Richard yells in disbelief.

"Richard", I say to get his attention but he keeps ranting.

"You're not testifying!" he yells as he starts pacing the room, "I won't allow it!" he yells.

"RICHARD!" I yell and he finally stops talking and turn to face me.

"I've been subpoenaed, I have to testify! Yelling about it won't change that this is happening!" I say.

Richard sighs and sits on the bed next to me, "We'll find a way out of this I promise", he says.

"I don't think there's a way out", I say.

* * *

After the letter about Xavier's trial, Richard decided to work from home today, I was glad because I really didn't want to be alone right now. I decide to let him work and go downstairs, I grab a snack from the kitchen and sit in the living room. I wasn't expecting to have to testify at Xavier's trial, I thought that nightmare was over and now I would have to relive it again in court.

"Hey, are you ok?" Richard asks as he walks downstairs.

"As ok as I can be", I say and flip through TV channels.

"I talked to some lawyers, they said there is no way to get out of testify unless the judge declares you an unfit witness", he says.

"Great", I say, "So I'm basically screwed", I say.

Richard sighs and sits next to me, "It will be ok Kori, I'll be right there with you the whole way, you might not even have to testify unless the call you to the stand , there's so much evidence against Xavier everyone knows he's guilty so this trial should be short and easy", he says.

"I hope so", I say, "I'm just afraid to face him", I say.

"He won't hurt you again I promise", Richard says and kisses my forehead.

I smile, "I love you", I say.

"I love you too", Richard says, "How about I take you shopping today to get your mind off things?" he says.

I squeal with delight, "Yay! I'll get my purse! We can go to the mall then we can go to get dinner and-", I continue rattle a list while Richard shakes his head.

Richard groans, "Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this", he says and I laugh.

* * *

I turn off the light and climb into bed and close my eyes, I felt exhausted after a long day after shopping all day with Richard and I late night dinner I just wanted to get some sleep. A loud noise downstairs awakens me. I hear some loud rummaging and a large crash sound, I groan and get out of the bed and go downstairs.

"Richard can you keep—" I freeze and let out a blood curdling scream as I see Richard's lifeless body slumped over in a corner, a pool of blood underneath him.

"No, no, no", I rush over to his side, with my tears blinding my view and kneel to touch is face; his skin feels cold, _'Wham!' _The back of my head is pounding, I fall on my back and scream in pain, a gloved hand grips my throat and cuts off the rest of my of scream, my eyes widen in horror as I that its Xavier who is attacking me, "I told you I'd find you cutie", Xavier says and raises the metal pipe to hit me again.

I wake up with a scream, "Richard! Richard!" I yell.

Richard comes running in the room, "Kori! What's wrong?" he asks worried.

"You're alive", I say in relief and touch his cheek.

"Yes, I'm right here Kori, I'm not going anywhere", he says.

I burst into tears and Richard cradles me to his chest, "It seemed so real", I say, "I had a dream that Xavier found us and he killed you", I continue to cry.

"Shh, Kori, It was just a dream", Richard says and kisses my forehead, "He will never be able to hurt you again I promise", Richard says.

"I'm scared", I say, "What if he tries to hurt us again?" I ask.

"That's not going to happen", Richard says, "As long as we are together we'll be ok", Richard says.

* * *

I wake up with Richard holding me protectively, I kiss his hand and he starts to stir as I turn and face him.

"Morning", he says.

"Morning", I say.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asks.

"Yea", I say after my dream last night Richard refused to leave my side until I feel asleep I needed all the rest I could get since Xavier's trial was today, "I just want to get this over with", I say and get up to get ready.

After Richard and I get ready, the town car comes to pick us up to take us to the court-house. As soon as we reach the courthouse a swarm of paparazzi are waiting on the courthouse steps.

Richard growls in frustration, "Like we need any more trouble", he says.

The driver opens the door and Richard and I step out are bombarded with questions

"Kori! Kori! Is it true you've been called to testify?"

"Are you worried that Xavier will be paroled like Kitten Moth?"

The cops do their best to shield us as we finally get in the courthouse. I take a minute to catch my breath as we wait in the lobby where our lawyer Malchior is waiting.

"Is it true?" I ask, "Kitten's been paroled? She is just as guilty as Xavier!" I ask him.

"She hasn't necessary been paroled", Malchior says, "She cut a deal with the D.A. and to be placed in a psychiatric hospital", he says.

"That isn't fair!" I yell, "For all we know she isn't crazy her dad could have just payed off the judge!"

"Kori", Richard says, "There's nothing we can do about it now", he says.

"Your husband is right, we should focus on your testify to make sure that Xavier gets a fair conviction", Malchior says.

"Fine", I say, already frustrated that Kitten got off easy.

The courthouse doors are opened and it's time for the trial to begin Richard and I take our seats. Malchior starts discussing with me what to expect, I listen intently someone catches my eye. Xavier walks into the courtroom; my hearts starts beating rapidly in panic. He turns and looks at my direction and winks, "Couldn't stay away, could you cutie, maybe after I get probation we can hang out sometime"; he says and smirks as walks by to take his seat. My mouth gapes open in shock, _'That cocky bastard, He thinks he is going to get off like Kitten _did' I think to myself and I hear Richard's breath hitch and his hands ball into fist I put my hand on shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry we'll get him", I say as my earlier fears about the trial has been replaced with fury.

Richard kisses my cheek, "That's my girl", he says.

"All rise, the court is now in session", the bailiff says.

'_Here we go'_ I think to myself as the trial begins.

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	47. Freedom

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Sorry for taking so long to update I've been sick for the past couple of weeks and I finally went to the doctor this weekend and it turns out I've had strep throat for 3 weeks :(, The antibiotics the doctor gave me worked and I am doing better now, Anyway here is chapter 47 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 47: Freedom

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth", the bailiff says as I take the witness stand.

"Yes", I say.

"You may sit take your seat", the judge says.

I sit down in the chair and Malchior walks up to the stand, "State your name please, for the record", he says.

"Kori Grayson", I say.

I hear coughing noises and look over at the defendant side and see Xavier choking on water.

"Grayson? "He says in shock and clenches his fists, "You married that—"

"Mr. Chang, I suggest you control your client", the judge says sternly.

"Yes your honor", Mr. Chang says and whispers something to Xavier and it seems to calm him down.

Malchior clears his throat and continues, "Can you explain your previous relationship with the defendant?" he says.

"He is my ex-boyfriend, we dated briefly in college", I say.

"And why did your relationship end?" Malchior asks.

"Because he is a jealous sociopath", I say.

"Objection! She is badgering the defendant!" Chang yells.

"I was just being honest", I say.

"Sustained, Mrs. Grayson, I suggest you use better word choice and refrain from name calling", the judge says and I frown.

"Fine", I mutter under my breath, "Xavier and I broke up because he was jealous that I was spending time with my ex boyfriend", I say.

"And how did the defendant react?" Malchior asks.

"He was furious; he stalked me, threatened me and destroyed my car and almost killed me", I say.

"You honor I would like to introduce evidence number 43", he says.

"Do you recognize these Mrs. Grayson?" Malchior asks.

"Yes those are the letters Xavier sent me and pictures of what he did to my car", I say.

Malchior passes the evidence to the jury, "Can you tell us what happened the night of your kidnapping?" he asks.

I gulp as my throat goes dry, I have been dreading retelling this story, "I was living my old dorm with my friend Donna when someone came behind me and knocked me out with chloroform, when I woke up I was in a dark warehouse tied to a chair", I say shuttering at the memory, "Xavier was standing over me, he told me he was mad at Richard for taking everything he loves away for him and that he wanted me and Richard to suffer", I say.

"What happened over the course of your kidnapping?" Malchior says.

I swallow and I feel as though a frog is in my throat and try to blink away my tears "I was beaten, tortured and starved", I say.

"Who were you assailants?" Malchior asks.

"Xavier Red and Kitten Moth", I say.

"Your honor I would like to introduce evidence number 22, these are very graphic photos of Miss Grayson's injuries", Malchior says.

I look down at my hands and refuse to look at the photos; I hear a number of gasp and mummers thought the court room.

I glance at the crowd and see Richard looking at me his expression unreadable but I can see a bit of helplessness and anger in his eyes.

The judge bangs his gavel to bring the court back to order.

"As you can see by these pictures and the testimony by the plaintiff, the defendant is a tortured my client with my without remorse", Malchior says.

"We will take a 15 minutes recess", the judge says.

I step down to the witness stand and move through the crowd and get outside the courtroom. I sit on the bench, I feel someone sit next to me, and I glance up and wrap my arms around Richard. He kisses my forehead.

"You ok", he asks.

"No", I say and look up at him, "That was awful", I say, "Reliving all those moments and details that I have tried to forget", I say.

"I know", he says, "You have no idea, how much I wanted to jump out of my seat and kiss all your pain away", he says.

I smile and kiss him, "I wish you could start know but I don't want to give the courthouse a show", I say and Richard laughs.

Malchior walks toward us and I feel Richard tense, "What that really necessary showing the jury those photos?" Richard asks.

"Yes", Malchior says, "those photos show what Xavier is capable of, it tarnishes the, 'Kitten made me do it' image the defense is trying to make", he says.

"You should have told us", Richard says, "Kori didn't need to see that", he says.

"You told me to do whatever it takes to get a conviction", Malchior says, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a case to win", he says and picks up his briefcase and goes inside the courtroom.

Richard sighs and shakes his head, "Guess we better get back in there", he says and takes my hand.

Everyone takes their seats and I am called back to the witness stand by the defense.

I take my seat and walks over with a notepad in hand.

"So Miss _Grayson",_ he says with disgust, "You said that you left your dorm room and that_ someone_ grabbed you, is that correct", he says.

"Yes", I say.

"So just to be clear, you didn't see the person who grabbed you", says.

"No, he grabbed me from behind", I say.

"I see, so how is it that you think my client", he says and points to Xavier, "Is the one who kidnapped you?" he asks.

"Because Xavier bragged about it multiple times when I was held captive", I say.

"I see", Mr. Change says, "And I believe Kitten Moth was involved in your kidnapping too", he says.

"Yes", I say. '_There trying to make Kitten seem like the leader_'I think to myself.

"And that while you were captive she admitted to planning your kidnapping?" Mr. Chang says.

"Yes, but—"I protest but Mr. Chang interrupts me.

"SO!" Mr. Chang continues, "Kitten could have been the one who kidnapped you that night! My client is just an innocent victim under the influence of Kitten", he says.

"NO!" I yell, "It was Xavier!" I yell, "It was all Xavier! Kitten was just a pawn and the money of the operation! Xavier was the one who tortured, stalked, and kidnapped and drugged me! He will never stop! He needs to be locked up and rot in prison! He will never stop coming after me! I can't let me, my family, and my child live in fear with the chance of him trying to hurt me or anyone I care about!" I yell.

"Child?" Xavier says in disbelief, "That bastard got you pregnant!" he yells and leaps from his seat, "I'll kill him! ", he says and hops over the table and starts to get past the barrier to wear Richard is sitting, the court officers immediately rush over and restrain him, "I won't stop! I'll kidnap you both if I have too!" he says and kicks and screams as the court officers take him away, "You are mine Kori! Your always be mine! "He kicks and screams as the court officers take him away through the side doors.

I sit frozen in the witness stand shocked at what I just saw finally sub coming to what I've been holding back, I burst into tears.

* * *

Richard holds my hand as we wait outside the courtroom, after Xavier outburst the courtroom was chaos and I am afraid that the jury would declare a mistrial.

Malchior walks out of the courtroom and Richard and I immediately jump to our feet.

"Well?" Richard asks.

"Xavier has been found guilty of all charges", Malchior says, "Life without parole", he says.

"You did it Kori!" Richard yells.

I am still in shock over the news, "So it's finally over?" I ask.

Richard hugs me, "It's finally over, your safe now Kori", he says.

'_Your finally safe',_ Richards words replay in my mind as hug him tighter feeling safer than I ever have.

* * *

We finally get home after a long day at the courthouse, I was so happy that Xavier was finally going to be locked up and wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again.

"Are you hungry?" Richard asks and goes to the kitchen, "I can make you anything you want", he says.

I walk toward the kitchen and wrap my arms around Richard's waist.

"Kori, are you ok?" he asks.

"I need you", I say and kiss him fiercely, I didn't know if it was the trial being over, my new feeling of safety or just pregnancy hormones but I need Richard now more than ever.

Richard kisses me back and we start tearing at each other's clothing and hoist me up on the counter.

"I need you too", he whispers as he makes love to me sending chills down my spine as I feel euphoric.

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	48. Fresh Start

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites, I love you all! Here is chapter 48 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans **

Chapter 48: Fresh Start

"Let's do it again", I say and kiss Richard neck as we lie naked on the couch.

Richard groans, "We've been having sex all night, I need rest woman", he says.

"I think I could change your mind", I say and start kissing him.

Richard moans and kissing me back fiercely as I twist my fingers in his hair and straddle him deepening the kiss, "Well this is defiantly a start", he says and kisses me again.

"Surprise!" A group yells and the front door open and Richard and I freeze as our friends walk in the door.

"Wow um, this is awkward", Rachel says.

"My eyes!" Gar yells.

"Trying to make another baby, are we?" Vic teases.

I blush furiously and try to cover myself, "Could you guys come back in like 10 minutes", I say.

"Sure, I think we left some stuff in the car anyway", Rachel says and shoves everyone outside the door.

"Serves them right for walking into our home", I say.

Richard laughs, "I think we should get dressed now", he says.

I giggle, "Fine, I'm hungry anyway", I say and get up and stretch and see Richard's eyes widen.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just admiring my beautiful wife and her now visibly pregnant belly", he says.

"You can see it?" I say and stand up excitedly and glance down trying to see my belly.

Richard chuckles, "Yes, your about 3 months now so its still a bit small", he says and stands up,"C'mon I'll show you", he says and slips on his boxers.

I slip on Richard's t-shirt and follow him upstairs to our room, "Turn sideways and look", he says.

I turn sideways, lift up my shirt and glance at the mirror and a notice my stomach is starting to form a small bump.

"I have a baby bump!" I yell in excitement as I glance at the mirror again, "We can probably find out the babies gender now!, "Quick call the doctor, make and appointment and get the camera!" I yell at Richard.

"I think we should shower, put our clothes, and hang out where are friends first", he says.

"Your right", I say and wrap my arms around Richard's neck, "But before we do that, let's finish what we started this morning", I say with a wink and kiss him.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed, Richard and I finally get ready and join our friends on the rooftop deck outside.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us", Vic says as he continues cooking the hamburgers on the grill.

"Sorry but Kori and I wanted to finish what you guys interrupted this morning", Richard says, "How did you guys get in the house anyway?" he asks.

"Like that fake rock on your porch where you hide the spare key is fooling anyone", Vic says.

"Seriously dude, even I knew it was fake", Gar says and Richard scowls.

"Moving on", I say, what's the occasion for the barbeque?" I ask.

"We just thought that you'd like to celebrate since Xavier's trial is over", Bee says.

"About time that psycho was put in jail", Vic says.

"How are you holding up?" Rachel asks.

"I'm better now", I say, "The trial was rough but I'm glad justice was served", I say.

"Speaking of served, food is ready", Vic says, "Eat up", he says.

"Dude what about my veggie burger", Gar says, "This is all meat!" Gar yells.

"I told you man, if you want to eat your tofu crap, you have to cook it yourself", Vic.

"That's not fair!" Gar yells and he and Vic continue arguing.

"Just like old times" I say with a smile.

* * *

"Kori wake up", Richard says.

"No", I say and pull the covers over my head.

"Wake up, I have a surprise for you", he says.

My eyes open immediately, "A surprise, where is it?" I ask.

"You have to get up and get ready first, then maybe I will tell you", he says.

"Fine", I say and leap out of bed to get ready.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" I ask.

"Nope", Richard says and continues driving as I sigh and glance out the window.

Richard reaches for my hand, "It'll be worth it I promise", he says.

We drive for a bit longer I start playing Temple Run on my tablet when Richard tells me to close my eyes.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's a surprise", he says.

I sigh and close my eyes; I feel the car make a turn then come to a stop. I hear Richard get out of the car and then open my door.

He picks me up bridal style and sets me on my feet, "Open your eyes now", he says.

I open my eyes and glance around confused, "An empty field? That's the surprise?" I ask.

"It's not just an empty field, it's our future home", he says.

"What?" I say in surprise.

"I figured that since the Xavier drama is behind us, we could use a fresh start", he says, "Inside of buying a home, we build one, it's only 20 minutes from where we live now", he says.

Tears start forming in my eyes, "Kori what's wrong? You don't like it, we can buy a house and—", Richard starts to babble and I silence him by kissing him.

"Richard it's perfect", I say and wrap my arms around his neck. A new house with my growing family was just the fresh start I needed.

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	49. It's a

**A/N: Wow over 300 reviews and 50 followers, Yay! you guys are awesome! Here is chapter 49 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 49: It's a…..

"Rise and shine, princess!" Richard yells as he carries a tray of breakfast.

I groan,"Ugh 2 more hours please", I say and roll over.

Richard sets the tray down on the bed and sits next to me, "No way, you're the one who wanted to make your appointment this early anyway", he says.

"Why didn't you try to convince me to make the appointment later?" I ask.

"I did and you had one of your pregnancy mood swings and threatened to bite my head off if I told you what do again and then you jumped my bones, Not that I minded the last part ", Richard says and wiggles his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes and swat him arm playfully, "Perv", I say.

"Only for you babe", he says and kisses me, "Now eat up and get dressed because today is the day we see our baby", he says.

* * *

I finally get up and get ready for my ultrasound appointment today. I was so excited that we were finally going to find out the gender of our baby. We reach the doctor's office and Richard parks the car and we go inside to check in. We sit in the lobby and wait for the nurse to call our names.

I start shaking my leg from side to side bumping Richard's in the process. Richard places a hand on my leg, "Stop shaking, you're going to give me a bruise", he says.

I blush with embarrassment, "Sorry, I am just so nervous", I say.

Richard reaches for my hand and kisses the back of it, "I am too", he says

"Kori Grayson", the nurse calls.

We get up from our seats and follow the nurse toward the examination room. I take a seat in the chair next to the ultrasound machine and Richard sit in on of the chairs next to me.

The door opens and Dr. Brown steps in and Richard and I say our hellos, she asks the usual medical questions, check my pulse and temperature and starts to prepare the sonogram.

"Are you ready to find out your baby's gender?" she asks.

"I am", Richard says and turns to me and reaches for my hand.

I smile at him, "I am too", I say.

Doctor Brown begins the sonogram and Richard and I stare at the screen in anticipation.

"Congratulations, your having a girl", Doctor Brown says.

"A girl!" I squeal happily, "I told you we were having a girl, in your face!" I say to Richard.

Richard laughs, "Yea you were right but I did say it could be a girl too", he says, He leans over and kisses my forehead, "I love you", he says.

"I love you too", he says and we look back at the screen.

"Looks like she is moving a bit", Doctor Brown says.

I smile, "That's because she hears her lovely parents voices and heard her daddy say that mommy is always right", I say and Richard laughs as we glance at the scene again and enjoy this blissful moment.

* * *

"I still can't believe we are having a baby girl", I say as the glance at the sonograms we got to take home.

"I want a copy for my wallet and another for my desk", Richard says and I smile at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just cute that even though we still haven't had the baby, you're a proud dad already", I say.

Richard blushes, "I'm excited ok, She moved again when I talked so it's obvious she is a daddy's girl already", Richard says proudly.

I laugh, "Whatever you say", I say.

"Do you want to go out and celebrate?" he asks.

"Sure, I think our daughter could use some food", I say.

We decide to go to olive garden for lunch to celebrate, Richard orders his usual chicken parmigiana and I order cheese ravioli and fettuccini alfredo. The waitress brings us our salad and bread sticks, my stomach growls in hunger as I begin to eat all the bread sticks.

"Geez could I have at least half of one?" Richard asks.

"What, I can't help it, I'm eating for two now", I say and grin.

Richard shakes his head, "This is going to be a long 6 months", he says.

* * *

"There's one more stop we have to make before we go home", Richard says as we get in the car and leave the restaurant.

"Ok, where's that?" I ask.

"I found a great architect and contractor to start building our dream home", he says.

"Wow that was fast", I say impressed.

Richard grins, "You're married to a big time CEO baby, I have connections", Richard says and I roll my eyes.

I laugh, "Ok Mr. CEO can you connect me to some ice cream, I have a craving", I say.

"Can we see the house plans first please, I really want you to see them", Richard pleads.

"Fine", I say, "But now I want cake too", I say.

We reach the construction site and the contractor and architect are there already. We get out the car and walk toward them.

"Kori this is Tramm", Richard says.

"Nice to meet you", he says and I shake his hand.

"And this is Garth", Richard says.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grayson", Garth says.

"Nice to meet you and please call me Kori", I say.

"Now that we are all know each other, let's get started", Richard says.

Richard shows me the plans he has come up so far, mostly about how many bedrooms and bathrooms we should have. I add more details about the style of the house and the kitchen and nursery. Richard also adds a home gym, office, pool in Jacuzzi too. In the end I am happy and excited for our future home. We say goodbye to Tramm and Garth and start to head home.

"I hope they have the house ready before the baby comes", I say.

"Me too", Richard says, "Tramm and Garth are good at what they do , so I'm sure they will have the house move in ready by the time our daughter arrives", he says.

"Our daughter", I say and rub my stomach, "She'll be here in 6 months, we still have to come up with a name, I still buy stuff for the nursery, I have to plan my baby shower, buy new furniture for the house", I shake my head, "That's so much to do in 6 months, I don't think know if I can get it done", I say.

"We will get it done like we always do", he says and reaches for my hand, "We'll do it together", he says and I smile.

**A/N: Sooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	50. Girl's Day

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 50 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any stores in this chapter**

Chapter 50: Girl's Day

"How about Emma?" I ask.

"No, what about Mia?" Richard asks.

"No, Chloe?" I say.

"No", Richard says.

"I've got it Aria! You know like the girl from Pretty Little liars", I say.

"We aren't naming our daughter after a TV character. I want her name to be special", Richard says.

I sigh, "This is harder than I thought", I say.

"How about we name our daughter Mar'i", Richard says.

"Mar'i? After your mother", I say in surprise since Richard rarely talks about his parts, "I like it, it's unique and special", I say.

"Mari Grayson is it then", Richard says, "Now can we get some sleep, I have to work early tomorrow", he says.

"Ok, goodnight", I say and turn off the bedside lap.

"Richard", I say and tap his shoulder since his back is turned toward me.

"Yea", he answers.

"Do you miss your parents?" I ask.

"All the time", he says.

"Do you think they would have liked me?" I ask.

"No", Richard says and I frown, he then turns around and faces me, "They would have loved you", he says and a smile appears on my face.

"Will you ever take me to the gravesite someday?" I ask,

"Someday… I promise", he says and kisses my forehead, "Goodnight Kori", Richard says.

"Night", I say as I close my eyes and sleep finds me.

* * *

My alarm rings a bit early than usual, I quickly turn it off and tiptoe out of bed to not wake up Richard. Since Richard has done so much for me lately I decided to cook breakfast for him this morning.

I put my headphones in and pull out the pancake mix, bacon and eggs and start cook on the griddle. _'I love it'_ by Icona Pop blares through my headphones. I dance to the music while I finish cooking the eggs and flip the fourth pancake. I open the fridge to get some juice and when I turn and close fridge Richard is standing by the counter.

"Gah!" I scream in shock, "You scared the pee out of me!" I yell.

Richard laughs, "Sorry I was just enjoying the show, you look very sexy dancing in my t-shirt", he says.

I blush, "Don't try to sweet talk me mister, I was trying to surprise you with a breakfast in bed but you ruined the surprise", I say.

"Aww how sweet, it's not my fault the smell of bacon woke me up", Richard says.

"Whatever", I say, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go change my underwear", I say.

"Ew", Richard says, "When you said I scared the pee out of you I didn't think you meant it literally", he says.

"Another side effect of pregnancy", I say and I stick my tongue out at him as I go upstairs to change.

* * *

I finish packing Richard's lunch as he comes downstairs; he looks extremely handsome dressed in a fresh suit and tie.

"I made you some lunch too", I say and hand him a container.

Richard opens the container, "Lasagna? Wow Breakfast and lunch to what do I owe this honor?" Richard asks.

"You've been so good to me and I wanted to do something nice", I say.

Richard kisses me, "I'm going to miss you today", he says.

"I'll miss you too", I say, "Now hurry and go to work, the sooner you leave the sooner you get home", I say.

Richard chuckles, "I love you", he says.

"I love you too", I say.

* * *

After Richard leaves I clean up the kitchen and go to the living room and turn on the TV, I hear my phone ring and it's a call from Bee.

"Hey Bee, what's up?" I ask.

"Hey Kori and nothing much just wondering if you're busy today?" she asks.

"No I'm not busy, why?" I ask.

"We're having a girl's day today! Me, you, Raven and Donna! I'll pick you up in 20 minutes", Bee says.

I laugh, "Ok, I'll be ready, bye", I say and hang up the phone. I go upstairs and change, I slip on some jeans but they barely get past my waist. _'Maybe I should start buying some maternity clothes' _I think to myself. I go to Richard's side of the closet and slip on a pair of his sweatpants and put on one of my t-shirts. I brush my hair and grab my purse, my phone buzzes and I see a text from Bee saying she is outside. I slip on a pair of flats and go downstairs as I exit the door; I see Bee and Rachel waving from the backseat window happily.

"Hey", I say to everyone as I get into the car, "So where are we going?" I ask.

"Where the wind takes us", Donna says.

"The mall and spa", Rachel says.

"Good I could use some maternity clothes", I say.

"I can tell, your baby bump is so cute!" Donna says.

I smile, "Thanks, I'm having a girl", I say.

"Aww", everyone says in response.

"Looks like I'll have a flower girl at my wedding", Rachel says and I smile.

We reach the spa and check in and change into our robes for our all day spa treatment.

"So do you two think of any names yet?" Rachel asks.

"Yea we decided to name her Mar'i, after Richard's mother", I say.

"Mar'i Grayson, I like it", Bee says and Donna nods in agreement.

"Me too", Raven says.

"Have you decided what you are going to do about school?" Donna says.

"I decided I'm going to defer for a year, with a baby coming, I don't think I could handle school full-time now", I say.

"Well, come back soon, I miss having you around Kori", Donna says.

"I know, I miss you too", I say, "Ok enough about me, what's going on with you guys?" I ask.

"Gar and I are still planning the wedding, we're finally making some progress", Rachel says.

"Speaking of wedding, did you guys notice anything different", Bee says and waves her left hand in the air.

"Omg your engaged!" I yell in excitement.

"Yep Vic finally decided to put a ring on it", Bee says and smiles.

"About time", Rachel says, "Congrats Bee", she says.

"Thank you", she says and stares at her ring admiring it.

We enjoy the rest of our spa day after feeling refreshed we go to the mall for some shopping. While my friends try on clothes at our normal stores I mostly browse and jewelry and dresses I finally find some cute maternity clothes at Old Navy and some cute dresses at Forever 21. After walking the entire mall, I feel exhausted.

"I think we have done enough shopping for the decade", Donna says as her and Bee cram our shopping bags into Bee's car.

I laugh, "I couldn't agree more, still it was really nice having a girl day, we should do this at least once a month", I say.

"That's a great idea, but next time let's drive a bigger car", Raven says and I laugh.

* * *

I finally get home and see Richard's car parked in the garage. I say goodbye to my friends and walk in the house and go upstairs to our room. Richard is sitting at his desk working intently, I sit my bags down and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"Hey your home", Richard says and spins around in his chair so I can sit in his lap, "How was your day today?" he asks.

"Awesome", I say, "I had a girls day with Rachel, Bee and Donna, we did tons of shopping", I say

"I see that", Richard says and glances at the bags I sat on the floor.

"Don't worry, I bought you something", I say reach into one of the bags.

"You didn't have to get my anything", Richard says.

"I wanted to", I say, "Open it", I say.

Richard opens the box and his jaw drops, "Wow a Rolex!" Richard yells in excitement.

I smile, "It gets better, look at what engraved on the back", I say.

Richard takes the watch out of the box and turns it over, "I love you, forever and Always, Kori", and Richard reads.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"I love it", Richard says and kisses me, "You're the best", and he says and kisses me again.

**A/N: Soo what do you think? Please review, follow, favorite or all 3! ****Everything is going perfect for Richard and Kori but I sense some drama coming soon. Muhahaha Also has anyone seen the Teen Titans Go Cartoon? I think its ok but I still miss the original series**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	51. Fire

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I love you all! Sorry for taking so long to update I had finals but anyway Here is chapter 51 I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 51: Fire

"Do you really have to go to work today? I wanted to start shopping for the nursery", I say.

"I'm only working a half day today, why don't you stop by around lunch and we can go shopping after", Richard says.

"Ok", I say and give him a quick kiss, "I love you", I say.

"I love you too", Richard says.

I wave good-bye to Richard and finish getting ready since Rachel will be arriving soon to go wedding dress shopping. I finish getting dressed and go downstairs to fix some breakfast. The door bell rings and I walk over to door and open it.

"Hello bride to be!" I yell.

Rachel cracks a smile, "Hey Kori, are you almost ready yet?" she asks.

"Almost I just need to get something to drink", I say and walk back to the kitchen.

"Are you drinking mustard?" Rachel asks as she points to the bottle of mustard with a straw sticking out of it.

"Yes, it's quite delicious, do you want some?" I ask.

Rachel wrinkles her nose in disgust, "No thanks", she says.

I shrug, "You don't know what you're missing", I say.

* * *

We reach the bridal shop and Rachel parks the car I take one last sip from my mustard bottle before I exit the car and enter the bridal shop. As we walk in one of the sales associates approaches us.

"Hello my name is Angela, how can I help you today?" Angela says.

"I'm looking for a wedding dress", Rachel says.

"Is there any particular style you're looking for", Angela asks.

"I want something vintage", Rachel says.

"Our vintage collection is over here, follow me please", Angela says.

Rachel and I follow Angela to the racks of vintage dresses.

"Oh, you have to try on this one!" I yell and hand the dress to Rachel, "And these too!" I yell and hand her another more dresses.

"Kori my arms are going to fall off if you hand me anymore dresses", Rachel protest.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited, it's not every day your best friend gets married", I say, "Here let my help you", I say and take some of the dresses, "Do you see any you like?" I ask.

Rachel walks down the aisle and glances at some of the dresses, "This one looks nice", she says.

"It is very pretty", I say.

After we finish looking at the vintage dress racks, Rachel goes to the dressing room to try on the dresses.

"Too big"

"Too small"

"I don't like the trim"

I say as Rachel walks out of the dressing room wearing a new dress every time, "You've tried one almost every dress and none of them are right one", I say

"I think this might be", Rachel says and I gasp.

Rachel steps out wearing a tull flare wedding dress with an illusion off the shoulder neckline decorated with white lace. The dress has small white buttons on the back and a chapel train.

"Oh Rachel… you look", I say and wipe tears away from my eyes.

"What is bad?" she asks.

"You look so beautiful!" I yell, "Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm crying this much and the wedding hasn't happened yet", I say.

A small smile appears on Rachel's face, "You really like it?" she asks.

"It's gorgeous, when Gar see's you in that dress, you're going to take his breath away", I say.

"Let's just hope he doesn't pass out", Rachel says and I laugh.

* * *

After the bridal shop Rachel drops me off at Wayne Enterprises, the receptionist immediately waves me through and I take the elevator upstairs to the floor where Richard works.

The elevator dings and the door opens and I have an involuntary chill when I step out of the elevator. The memory of when Slade attacked me flashes through my mind. I shake my head to put the memory past me as I enter Richard's office.

"I don't care, just get it done", Richard says into the phone, he turns when he hears the door opens and smiles at me.

"Yea I'm listening", Richard says and he turns his attention back to his phone call, "The merger is not negotiable, if they show an increase in productivity then we can talk but until then my offer is final", Richard says and hangs up the phone.

"Bad day", I say and walk over to him and rub his shoulders.

Richard sighs, "More stressful than bad", he says.

"Poor thing, your all tense", I say and continue massages his shoulder.

Richard groans, "That feels really good", he says.

I smile and lean down to whisper in his ear, "I could give a full body massage as soon as we get home", I whisper.

"Let's leave now", Richard says and I laugh.

"What about lunch?" I protest.

Richard growls and pulls me down into his laugh, "Who cares", he says and kiss me.

I fist my fingers in his hair and deepen the kiss; Richard moans and sticks his tongue into my mouth.

"Eh em!" A loud voice interrupts.

I gasp and quickly compose myself as Bruce walks into Richard's office.

"What do you want Bruce?" Richard asks annoyed.

"I want you to go make some copies of the new Benson Contract and to stop making out with your wife in a professional environment", he says.

Richard snorts, "Oh please, I've seen you do much worst in your office", Richard says.

Bruce gives him stern glare, "Copy room, now", he says and hands him a folder.

"Whatever", Richard says, "I'll be right back babe", he says and kisses my cheek. I get up from his lap to let him leave.

"Sorry about that Mr. Wayne, I didn't mean to get Richard in trouble", I say as I sit back down.

"It's not your fault Kori, Dick should know better", Bruce says.

Awkward silence fills the room and I start fiddle with a pen on Richard's desk.

"Congratulations, I hear your having a girl", Bruce says.

"Yes, we're naming her Mar'i", I say.

"After Richard's mother?" Bruce asks.

"Yes, it was his idea, he wants our daughters name to be special", I say.

"That is a special name, Richard's parents were good people", Bruce says.

"Yea I can tell he misses them but he is grateful to have you", I say.

Bruce looks at me surprised, "Did he tell you that?" he asks.

"Yes", I say, "Though you may annoy him with your strict rules, he loves you and his grateful to have a dad like you", I say.

"I never knew that I always though he resented me", Bruce says.

"He doesn't", I say, "He's going to be so mad I told you that", I say.

Bruce chuckles, "It'll be our secret", he says.

"Thank you", I say.

Suddenly a loud explosion attracts my attention, the fire alarms start blaring and smoke begins to fill the floor and everyone is frantic.

"What's happening!?" I yell.

"It's the fire alarm, something must have set it off", Bruce says, "We need to get out of here", he says.

"No!" I yell, "I can't leave Richard!" I yell.

"Dick can take care of himself! What's best is if we get you out of here now", Bruce yells as more smoke begins to fill the room.

'_Bruce is right, I need to think about the baby'_ I rub my pregnant belly, "Ok, let's go!" I yell.

I get down on my hands and knees and begin to crawl toward the emergency exit, my eyes burn and my lungs are on fire. All thought this chaos my mind wonders to Richard, '_is he safe? Is he hurt? I can't lose him' _I think to myself.

We finally reach the emergency exit, Bruce tells me it's ok to stand up now as we race downstairs, we finally reach outside where fire trucks and ambulances are waiting.

I stop and cough even more as we finally reach outside my hands and clothes are covered in soot and the smell of smoke still fills my nose , "We need to get you to a hospital", Bruce says.

"I'll be fine", I say in between coughs as I glance back at the building, "I need to find Richard", I say.

"I'll have him meet you at the hospital, but now we need to get you somewhere safe", Bruce says.

Suddenly I see a familiar figure emerge from the building, "Richard!" I yell and rush over to him.

"Kori!" he yells and I immediately throw my arms around him, I start crying as I feeling of joy and relief "I was so scared, I thought I lost you", I say.

"Shh, I'm right here Kori", he says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know, I was in the copy room using the machine, I turned my back for a second and the thing exploded", he says.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine", he says, "Just a couple of small burns and bruises", he says.

"I was so worried", I say, "Bruce insisted we go to the hospital but I wanted to stay until I found you", I say.

Richard shakes his head, "You're the most stubborn woman, I've ever meet", he says and kisses my forehead.

I pout, "Not as stubborn as you", I tease and Richard chuckles.

* * *

"Mrs. Grayson", the doctor says as he reads my chart, "Your vitals are fine and the baby is ok", the doctor says.

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank you doctor, is it ok if I visit my husband now?" I ask.

"I guess that will be fine", he says as he unhook the machines and wires I've been connected to for the past couple of hours.

I put on the fresh clothes Alfred brought to the hospital '_That man deserves a raise' _I think to myself, after I finally found Richard; Bruce had insisted we both go to the hospital to get check out. We left just before the media arrived, The fire at Wayne Enterprises was all over the news, luckily no one was seriously injured only a couple of minor injuries.

I stop by the hotel gift shop and pick up a tiny 'Get well soon bear' and walk toward Richard room.

"Hey", I say as I walk in.

"Hey", he says and raises an eyebrow when he sees the bear, "Is that for me?" he asks.

"Yes", I say and give him the bear, "It to help you feel better", I say.

"You being here is already helping", Richard says and I blush.

"Did the doctors say you could leave yet?" I ask.

Richard sighs, "He wants to treat the burns on my arm and chest more but after that I'm free…" he stops as he notices the look on my face, "What's wrong Kori?" he asks.

"I was just so scared", I say, "I thought you were-", the words won't come out of my mouth as my voice is choked in tears.

"Come here", Richard says and pats the side of the bed beside him.

I get up from the chair and carefully lay beside him, he wraps his good arm around my and pulls my closer to his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere", he says and kisses my forehead, "I always find my way back to you", he says and reaches down and rubs my belly, "Both of You", he says.

"I know", I whisper and snuggle closer to him.

A knock on the door interrupts our tender moment, "Sorry to interrupt", Bruce says.

"It's ok Bruce", Richard says, "Is there any news about the fire?" he asks.

"Yes, they're something you should know, the police investigated and they found a small explosive in the copy machine", he says.

"So what does that mean?" I ask.

"It means", Bruce says, "That the fire wasn't an accident", Bruce says.

"You mean someone did this on purpose?" I say in horror.

"Yes", Bruce says and turns to Richard, "Someone is trying to kill you", Bruce says.

**A/N: * Dramatic music Dun dun dun! Sooo what did you think? I hope you liked this chapter! oh btw did anyone see the new Teen Titans go episode this week! it was hilarious! I was Lmbo when Robin was dancing in the car, too funny! Oh and Cleo to answer your question a rolex is a very fancy watch but anyway, Please review follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	52. Changes

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 52 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 52: Changes

"Whoa, hold up, how do we even know the explosive was for me? It could have been meant for anyone?" Richard protest.

"There wasn't a timer on the bomb which means someone hand to detonate it by hand, as soon as you were near the copy machine it went off that is no coincidence", Bruce says.

"I agree with Bruce", I say and Richard looks at me surprised, "Besides we have made some enemies", I say.

Richard sighs, "You mean Xavier? He's in jail Kori", he says.

"I had my personnel team check, Xavier has been sent to prison out-of-state", Bruce says.

"So if Xavier is locked up, then who is trying to kill Richard?" I ask.

"We aren't sure yet but until then I'm beefing up security at Wayne Enterprises, you'll also have bodyguards 24/7", Bruce says.

"Are you insane?!" Richard yells, "I don't want some bodyguards following me around all the time!" Richard yells.

"Don't argue with me! This is for your own protection!" Bruce yells back.

"I can take of myself!" Richard yells, "I don't need you or any babysitting me!" he yells.

"Stop!" I yell, "Arguing isn't going to solve anything!" I yell.

"Richard can we talk _alone_", I say and motion for Bruce to leave the room.

"Fine", Bruce says and leaves the room in a huff.

"Can you believe him? He thinks he can still tell me what to do", Richard says angrily.

"Richard he's not trying to tell you what to do, he's just trying to do what's best", I say.

Richard stares at me in shock and anger, "So you're on his side now?" he asks.

I take a deep breath and choose my words carefully, "No, I'm just saying that I think you should consider the extra security, someone is trying to kill you and if something happen to you I—"my voice catches in my throat as I can't bear the thought of Richard dying.

"I just... I can't..." I try to explain but my tears won't let me.

Richard face softens, "Kori", he says and brushes the tears away from my face, "Nothing going to happen to me, I promise", he says.

"It's just I'm so worried, whoever is trying to kill you failed this time, what if they try again?" I ask and he pulls me closer to his chest.

Richard sighs, "If they do, I'll be ready", he says, "I'll talk to Bruce about beefing up security, if it gives you a peace of mind, then I'll do it", he says.

I stand on my tip toes and give him a sweet kiss on his lips, "Thank you", I say.

Richard sighs, "Let's just hope they catch the bastard soon", he says and I laugh.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" I yell as Richard opens the front door to our house, after spending the night at the hospital it felt good to be home.

"I couldn't agree more", Richard says and sweeps me off my feet and kisses me.

"OW!" I yell.

"Oh gosh, did I hurt you", Richard says and puts me down.

"No, it wasn't you it was...OW", I yell and clutch my stomach, "Oh my gosh", I say in surprise.

"What, what is it?" Richard asks anxiously.

"I just felt the baby kick", I say happily.

Richard smiles, "Really?" he says.

"Yes, put your hand here", I say and place his hand on my stomach as if on cue the baby kicks again.

"Wow this is amazing", Richard says in awe and gets on his knees and speaks to my belly, "Hi Mar'i this is your dad speaking, I can't wait to meet you", Richard says and kisses my stomach.

I giggle, "I think she is happy", I say.

"Of course she is", Richard says and stands up, "She has the best parents a kid could ask for", he says and I smile.

"Aww, you're so sweet", I say and kiss him, "Speaking of parenting we still haven't gone shopping for the nursery", I say.

"We can go now if you want", he says, "Just let me take a quick shower and change", he says.

I giggle, "I think I'll join you", I say and give a seductive wink.

* * *

After a shower and a change of clothes I feel refreshed, the doorbell rings and I go downstairs to answer it.

I open the door and 2 guys dressed in suits are standing on my porch.

"Is this the Grayson residence?" one of the men asks.

"Yes, are you the Men in black?" I ask.

"No", he answers not amused, "I'm Prescott and this is Sawyer, where Mr. Grayson's bodyguards", Prescott says.

"Oh", I say, "Well come in", I say and open the door to let them in, "Please sit, I'll go get Richard"; I say and walk back upstairs.

"Who was that at the door?" Richard asks as I walk in our bedroom.

"The men in black", I say.

Richard laughs, "I'm guessing you mean the new bodyguards", he says.

"Yep", I say, "So are every time you go out the have to follow you everywhere?" I ask.

Richard shrugs, "I guess so, that's usually how the bodyguard thing works", he says and grabs his keys off the counter, "We better get going", he says.

"Ok", I say and follow Richard downstairs.

Prescott and Sawyer are still standing in the same place when, Richard and I walk downstairs.

"Mr. Grayson, I'm Prescott and this is Sawyer", Prescott says and they both shake hands with Richard.

"Nice to meet you both", Richard says and turns to me, "Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yep", I say and grab my purse from the table.

"Sir we have been instructed to drive you to your location", Prescott says.

"What?" Richard says, "So not only am I being babysat, I can't even drive myself?" Richard asks.

"We are just following orders Sir", Sawyer says.

Richard shakes his head, "Of course Bruce would forget that little detail", he says and hands Sawyer his car keys reluctantly.

* * *

After an awkward drive, we finally reach the baby store.

"This is so exciting!" I say and clap my hand with joy.

"Yea it is", Richard says glumly and glances behind us at Sawyer and Prescott.

I frown at his dry tone, "Don't worry about them, just pretend it's you and me", I say.

Richard smiles a little, "I'll try", he says.

"Thank you", I say, "Now let's shop!" I yell and Richard groans, I grab a cart and turn into the next aisle when I run into two familiar people.

"Bee? Rachel?" I ask in surprise, "What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Crap… We were just um..." Bee says.

"Might as well tell her", Rachel says.

Bee sighs, "We were shopping for your surprise baby shower, which won't be a surprise anymore", she says.

"Oh how wonderful!" I yell, "It can still be a surprise since I don't know what day you are planning", I say.

"I guess so", Bee says, "What are you guys doing here? And what's up with Agent J and Agent K following you?" Bee asks.

"We were shopping for the baby too", I say, "And those are Richard's bodyguards", I say.

"Bodyguards?" Rachel asks.

"It's a long story", Richard says.

"Great so that means Kori will tell us later", Bee says, "I'll call you tonight and you two need to leave now", Bee says.

"What... why?" I ask.

"Because I don't want you seeing the gifts we got you", Bee says.

"You can buy the big stuff like strollers and baby furniture but leaves the rest to us", Rachel says.

"Wow there just as bossy as you are", Richard says and laughs.

We all give him an evil glare and he immediately stops laughing, "I'll just wait for you in the car", he says.

"Good idea", I say and Rachel and Bee laugh.

"So I guess, I'll call you later", I say and give them a quick hug before I leave the store to go furniture shopping with Richard.

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? Did anyone see the new Teen Titans Go Rob and Star finally went on a date.. sorta I was hoping for a different ending but maybe the will have them go on a real date in the future lol anyway please review, follow, favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	53. Baby Shower

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! So sorry for talking so long to update, I had to work all last week plus my summer mini semester classes have started this week, anyway here is chapter 53 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 53: Baby Shower

My alarm rings and I quickly hit the snooze button and pull the covers over my head, I know I had to get up and do something but all I could think of was sleep.

"Kori wake up", Richard says and nudges me gently.

"Nooo", I groan, "The alarm is on snooze I still having 15 more minutes", I say.

"You hit the off button instead of snooze, you slept a whole hour", Richard says.

"What!" I say and my eyes fly open, "What are you doing here anyway?" I ask.

"I said I would come home from work because I want to take you out for lunch, remember?" Richard says.

"Right sorry", I say and sit up, "I'm up", I say and slowly get out of bed to get ready.

I brush my teeth and take a quick shower and put on one of my new dresses. I look for some shoes but I can barely see my feet over my belly.

"Um Richard, can you help me find my shoes?" I ask.

"Of course Cinderella, you're Prince Charming is here", Richard says and I laugh as he walks in the closet.

"Which shoes do you want?" he asks.

"My flats please", I point to them as I sit on the small couch in our closet.

Richard grabs my shoes and kneels in front of the couch and carefully slides on my shoes.

"There you are my lady", he says and helps me to my feet.

"Why thank you kind sir", I say and give him a kiss, "Now let's go get food", I say.

* * *

"What kind of restaurant did you say this place was?" I say to Richard as his bodyguards continue to drive.

"A new one", Richard says with a secret smile on his lips.

I pout, "It better be a good restaurant", I say.

Richard kisses my forehead, "It is", he says.

I glance out the window and see a sign that reads, 'Gotham City Country Club'.

Sawyer pulls up to the front of the country clubhouse and stops the car.

"Ready?" Richard asks.

"I guess", I say as we step out the car.

Richard reaches for hand and we walk inside with Sawyer and Prescott following closely.

"SURPRISE!" I hear my friends voices yell as they through pink streamers.

I gasp in surprise, "What the occasion?" I ask.

"Your baby shower of course", Rachel says and I glance around and see everything is pink and purple with 'It's a girl!' balloons everywhere.

"Aww you guys are the best! I think I'm going to cry", I say.

"Oh no another mood swing, just back away slowly", Richard says to Rachel.

I stick my tongue out at him, "Haha you're so funny", I say sarcastically.

Richard grins and kisses my forehead, "I'm just kidding", he says even though I hear him mutter, "Sort of" under his breath.

Richard and I greet our friends, everyone one is congratulating me and wants to rub my belly while Richard steps aside to take a phone call. He makes his way over to me with a sad expression on his face.

"Your leaving aren't you?" I ask.

"Yea, Bruce needs me back at the office, I'm sorry Kori", he says.

"It's ok", I say sadly.

"I promise I'll be back before your baby shower ends", he says.

"Ok", I say.

Richard gives me a quick kiss before he, Sawyer and Prescott leave.

"Where is Dick going?" Bee asks.

I sigh, "Back to work", I say sadly.

"Aww cheer up girl, that means more cake for us and we can finally have some girl talk", Bee says and I laugh.

"Cake first then we can have some girl talk", I say.

* * *

The baby shower was a success, Rachel and Bee planned everything well, I especially enjoyed all the baby shower games. The shower had finally settled down and I, Bee and Rachel finally had a chance to chat.

"So let me get this straight, the reason why the men in black are following Richard is because someone is trying to kill him?" Bee asks.

"Yes", I say and shudder at the memory of the explosion at Wayne Manor.

"Wow", Rachel says, "Do they know who?" she ask.

I shake my head, "No, they are still investigating, I am so stressed out, I haven't told anyone this but every time I'm with Richard I wonder is this the last time I'm going to see him?", I say.

"Kori you can't stress yourself out like that", Bee says.

"She's right, Bruce has a lot of connections in this city especially in law enforcement, they will catch the bastard", Rachel says.

"I hope it's soon", I say and rub my belly, "I want to feel safe before the baby comes", I say.

"Ugh my stomach is doing flips with all this anxiety", I say.

"Or It could be because of all that cake and mustard you ate", Rachel says and we laugh.

* * *

The baby shower was finally over and I am exhausted. I say goodbye to all my guest and Rachel, Bee and I finish cleaning up and collecting all the baby shower gifts.

I glance at my phone and see that Richard still hasn't called me back yet. I dial his number again only for it to go straight to voicemail.

"Is he still not answering?" Rachel asks.

"No", I say, "His phone went straight to voicemail again, this isn't like him", I say.

"Did you try calling his office?" Bee asks.

I nod, "His secretary says he left almost an hour ago", I say.

Rachel and Bee exchange worried looks, "Maybe he's battery is dead or something", Bee says.

My phone rings, I quickly answer it, "Hello?" I say into the speaker.

"Hi, this is Sandy calling from Gotham hospital, is this Kori Grayson?" she asks.

"Yes..." I say hesitantly.

"We need you to come to the emergency right away, there has been a car accident involving your husband…" I don't even hear the rest of the sentence as I drop my phone in shock.

"Kori what's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"We need to get to the hospital right away, Richard has been hurt", I say trying to keep my voice as steady as possible.

**A/N: *Dun dun dun! Gasp! Sooo what do you think? I know a lot of you are thinking that Richard is going to die in this story but that isn't true. There will be a character death in this story but it's not going to be Kori or Richard. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	54. Plans

**A/N:Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Sorry for taking so long to update I'm taking 2 summer classes for college which includes a lot of homework plus I have been working a lot too but anyway here is chapter 54 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 54: Plans

_**Richard's POV**_

"_**How bad is it?"**_

Kori? My heart clenches as I hear the worry in her voice

"_**He has a concussion; some bruised ribs, and some cuts and scratches"**_

I think that's the doctor talking now

"_So he will be ok?"_

Kori! I'm ok! Damn it! Why can't I wake up! I try to open my eyelids but there too heavy

"_**Yes he will be fine, we have him heavily sedated but we expect a full recovery"**_

"_**C'mon Kori let's get you home"**_

Rachel? Rachel is here too

"_**No, I'm not leaving him"**_

My wife's voice is the last thing I hear before the sedative takes over again

* * *

_**Kori's POV**_

I decide to spend the night at the hospital to keep an eye on Richard. Bruce pulled some strings at the hospital to arrange a bigger more private room with an extra bed for me to sleep on. Rachel brought me an overnight bag and stayed with me for a while when the transported Richard to another room. I sit by the bed and I stroke Richard's cheek as he lies in the hospital bed and kiss his cheek.

"I love you", I say before I climb into the other bed and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The sound of the TV wakes me up; I open my eyes and see Richard with the remote in hand flipping channels.

"Morning beautiful", he says and smiles.

"Richard you are ok!" I yell and get out of bed as quickly as my now huge pregnant belly will let me and walk over to his side.

I wrap my arm around his neck and give him a kiss.

"I'm so happy your ok! I was so worried", I say.

"I know", he says, "I heard you talking to the doctor, I tried to wake up but I was still a bit out of it but I heard you voice", he says and kisses my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" I ask.

Richard sighs, "I'm in a little bit of pain but I'll live", he says and I notice he winces as he tries to sit up.

"Did I mention how cute you look in your pajamas?" he says.

I blush, "Bee made mommy-and-me onesie pajamas as a baby shower gift", I say.

Richard face saddens at the mention of the baby shower, "I'm sorry I missed it", he says.

I shake my head, "It's not your fault", I say, "Do you remember anything from the accident?" I ask.

"Not really, last thing I remember is headlights and a black SUV coming toward the car", he says.

Before I could respond a knock on the interrupts our conversation the nurse comes in and checks Richard's vitals and goes over his chart. I take this opportunity to shower and change into some fresh clothes. When I walk back into the hospital room the police and Bruce are there questioning Richard.

"Did you see the driver?" the officer asks.

"No, I don't really remember much. All I saw were the headlights of the SUV when it crashed into the car", Richard says and sighs.

"Did you notice anything before that? Was any car following you?" the officer asks.

"No, I didn't really pay attention", Richard says, "I'll call you if I remember anything else", he says.

"I think that that's enough questioning for today", Bruce says.

The officer hands Bruce and Richard his business cards and leaves.

"Are you sure you don't remember the driver?" Bruce asks.

"For the last time no", Richard says annoyed, "Can't the find the driver by the plate number or something?" he asks.

Bruce shakes his head, "The car was stolen, whoever tried to kill you is being careful", he says.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Until this is over, I think you two should move to Wayne Manor", Bruce says.

"What!" I yell, "No way!" I protest.

"I have one of the best security teams in the world, you'll both be safe there", Bruce says.

"He's right Kori", Richard says.

I glance at Richard in disbelief, "You're actually considering this?" I ask.

"If it means keeping you and the baby safe, then yes", Richard says.

I sigh, "Fine, but only on a temporary basis", I say.

"Works for me", Richard says, "Looks like we are moving in", Richard says.

* * *

A week later Richard is finally released from the hospital, Bruce sends a limo to pick us up and take us straight to Wayne Manor.

"Home sweet home", Richard says as we walk in.

"Yay", I say in a monotone voice as we walk up to Richard's old room.

Richard opens the door and sits our suitcases down.

"This room hasn't changed a bit", he says.

I nod, "It really hasn't, remembered all the times I used to come over here in high school?" I ask.

Richard smiles, "How could I forget? You were here almost every day, remember or movie night?" he asks.

I smile, "I remember we had a lot of memories here", I say and sit on the bed and sigh.

Richard sits next to me, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm just tired ", I say, "I just want all this to be over, I don't want to spend the rest of my life in fear of someone trying to hurt us", I say.

Richard wraps his arm around me, "You won't have to, I promise I will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe again", he says.

"I always feel safe with you", I say and snuggle closer to him.

"You know what you need now, my famous zoraberry pie", Richard says.

I smile, "That sounds perfect", I say.

* * *

_**Somewhere in an unknown location**_

_***phone rings**_

"**So seeing that Richie-boy just checked out the hospital, I'm guessing Plan B didn't work?"**

"No, I thought I turned off the side airbags to his car when I broke into the garage but one of the bodyguards must have had the safety features activated"

"**So what do we do now?"**

"We'll talk to the boss but I think it's time for Plan C"

"**You better not screw up again; we're getting closer to the deadline"**

"I know that! Don't worry I won't fail again, It's time for them to pay for what they have done"

**A/N: *Dun dun dun! Sooo what do you think? who is behind all this? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	55. Labor Pains

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, and favorites I love you all! I have recently gotten some rather mean reviews and PM'S about how long it takes me to update. I'm not naming names or anything or trying to start drama but I know that it takes me a while to update so please stop with the snarky comments. I already feel guilty about not being able to update as much as I like but that is out of my control. I'm doing the best that I can. So please stop. Anyway here is chapter 55 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 55: Labor Pains

My due date has passed and I was a week overdue with my pregnancy. I'd had some contractions lately but they have all turned out to be false alarms.

"Hey", Richard says as he walks into his room with a tray of food, "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Tired, hungry, bloated, agitated", I say and sit up in bed.

"So nothing out of the ordinary", Richard teases.

I smile a bit, "I'm just ready for the baby already"; I say and rub my belly.

"Me too", Richard says.

I sigh, "The doctor says if I don't go into labor by next week they will do a labor induction", I say.

Richard reaches for my hand, "Let's hope they baby comes before then", he says.

"I hope so", I say and continue eating.

"Since you've been a little down lately, I have something to cheer you up", Richard says.

"A time machine?" I ask.

"No, even better", he says.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" Gar yells as he walks in through the door.

"Gar!" I yell, "I'm so happy to see you", I say.

"I thought inviting him here might cheer you up a bit", Richard says.

"Of course it will cheer her up, who wouldn't be happy to see me", Gar says and Richard rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to work", he says and kisses my cheek, "Call me if you need me", he says and gets up and leaves.

"Now that Mr. Boring is gone, we can do something fun", he says, "I have movies, video games, and junk food", he says.

I laugh, "Where should we start?" I ask.

* * *

After watching a couple of movies with Gar, I start feeling better.

"Now it's time for video games, guess which game I just bought?!" Gar asks.

"Hmm I'm guessing its mega monkeys 7 or something", I say.

"How'd you know?" Gar pouts.

I laugh, "Because you and Vic would play Mega Monkeys all the time in high school plus Rachel told me about how you still were your Mega Monkey underwear still", I say.

Gar blushes, "That was our secret!" Gar yells.

"Relax she only told me and I didn't tell anyone", I say and pick up the controller, "So do you want to play or are you afraid I'll kick your ass", I say.

"You're on Kori!" Gar says and picks up his controller.

Gar gets up and puts the game in the Xbox as I feel something trickle down my leg.

'_huh that's weird'_, I think to myself as I notice the fluid that is now covering my dress as I look down something in my mind clicks.

"Oh my gosh, my water broke!" I yell.

"It's cool Kori, I'm sure there's more in the fridge", Gar says.

I shake my head in frustration, "I meant as in I'm in labor, the baby is coming", I say.

Gar's eyes widen, "The baby is coming!" he yells and starts pacing around the room.

"The baby is coming! The baby is coming!" Gar yells as he starts freaking out.

I get up as fast as I can and walk over and grab his shoulders, "GAR PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" I yell as I suddenly feel contractions.

Gar freezes in his tracks, "Sorry," he says.

"It's ok", I say and clutch my stomach in pain as I feel another contraction.

"We need to get you to the hospital now", he says and wings my arm around his shoulder and as we head downstairs.

"I need to call Richard", I say.

"You can do that once we get in the car", Gar says as we reach the front door.

We walk down the steps and toward Gar's car and he opens the passenger door and helps me inside.

"Here use my phone", he says and hands it to me before he shuts the door and runs over to the driver's side.

I quickly dial Richard number, "What is it Gar?" Richard answers.

"Richard's it's me, I'm in labor", I say.

"What! Are you sure?" he asks.

I let out another scream as I feel another contraction, I start using some Lamaze breathing to help with the pain.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask.

"I'm leaving the office now, where are you?" he asks.

"Gar is taking me to the hospital", I say.

"I'll meet you there… I love you", he says.

"I love you too", I say and hang up the phone.

"Hang on Kori, where almost there", Gar yells.

I send out a group message to the rest of my friends and family. We finally reach the hospital and Gar leaps out of the car and rushes inside as we reach the women's health part of Gotham Hospital.

The hospital staff rushes over and carefully places me in a wheelchair and wheels me to a delivery room.

"How fast are her contractions?" one of the doctors asks.

"About 10 minutes apart", I say, "Where's Richard?" I ask Gar.

"He's on his way Kori", he says, "How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm scared", I say.

Gar reaches for my hand, "It will be ok, I'll stay until Richard comes", he says.

"Thank you", I say

My contractions are getting closer and closer, I knew that I would have to start pushing soon.

"Kori!" Richard yells as he walks in the door.

"Richard, you're here", I say.

He rushes over and kisses my forehead, "Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine, Gar has taken good care of me", I say.

"Thanks Gar", Richard says.

"No problem bro, I think I'll go wait outside till the baby gets here", Gar says as he leaves.

"I can't believe this is happening now", Richard says.

"Me too", I say, I feel another contraction and I grip onto the rails of the bed.

The nurse walks over and examines, "Your contractions are getting stronger, we need to get your midwife here right away", she says.

Another nurse makes Richard change into some scrubs as the midwife in.

"Your cervix is dilated about 7 centimeters, it's time for you to push", she says.

The nurses put me in a pushing position and Richard walks over and reaches for hand.

"I want you to follow my instructions closely", she says, "Ready... and push!" she yells.

I let out an ear-piercing scream and push with all my strength until the midwife tells me to stop. I repeat the process until the midwife starts again.

"Your almost there Kori", Richard says reassuringly.

"Just a couple more pushes Kori", the midwife says again.

I take a couple of deep breaths and push again. My body is tired but I refuse to give up.

"That's it Kori just one more push", the midwife says.

I regain my strength and push again.

"You did it Kori!" Richard yells as the cries of our daughter fills the room.

"I did it", I say as I catch my breath.

The nurse hands the baby to Richard, "She's beautiful"; Richard says and wipes away the tears in his eyes as he kisses her forehead.

"I want to hold her", I say and Richard carefully hands me our baby.

"She is", I say as I hold our daughter for the first time as I kiss her forehead as Richard wraps his arm around as we marvel over the new addition to our family.

**A/N: Sooooo what do you think? Please review,follow, favorite or all 3! **

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


	56. Mar'i Grayson

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews,follows, and favorites! I love you all! Here is chapter 56 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Chapter 56: Mar'i Grayson

I am still holding our baby when the nurse walks in.

"Congratulations, she's beautiful" she says.

"Thank you", I say and smile.

"Have you two thought of a name yet?" she asks.

"Yep we had it picked out for months, her name is Mar'i Grayson", Richard says.

The nurse then fills out the birth certificate and Richard and I sign it.

"Are we allowed to have visitors now?" I ask.

The nurse nods, "Yes, your friends and family are eager to see you, I'll send them in shortly", the nurse says.

After the nurse leaves, I notice Richard is digging in his bag.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm looking for something", he says and continues digging in his bag, "Found it!" he yells and pulls out his video camera and turns it on.

"Now what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm documenting our first moments with our child so we can look back at this later", he says and points the camera as I roll my eyes in amusement.

"This is your mom, say Hi Kori", Richard says as he zooms in.

"Hi", I say and smile.

"And this is you Mar'i", he says and zooms in on Mar'i who I am still holding; she squirms a bit in her pink blanket.

"And I'm your over excited dad Richard says and points the camera to him and smiles.

I hear a loud knock on the door and Richard points the camera in that direction, "Come in", he yells.

The door opens and our friends and family come rushing in with balloons, flowers, and teddy bears in hand.

"Aww", everyone says in unison as they see Mar'i in my arms.

"Say hello to Mar'i Grayson", I say.

"She's beautiful!" Bee says.

"Yea she looks way to cute to be yours bro", Tim teases and Richard scowls and punches Tim in his arm.

"I was only kidding! Sheesh it's obvious she got her black hair from you", Tim says and rubs his arm.

"She looks just like you when you were born", my dad says.

"Thanks dad, do you want to hold her?" I say and carefully hand Mar'i to him.

"I want to hold her next!" Gar yells.

"No, I want to hold her next!" Vic yells.

"Will both of you shut up and wait your turn", Rachel says and both Gar and Vic pout.

Everyone takes their turn holding Mar'i, Richard makes sure to capture every moment on camera.

"Your turn Bruce", Richard says.

Bruce shifts awkwardly, "Umm how do I hold her?" he says.

Richard sighs and hands his camera over to Vic, "Put your arms like this and make sure to support her head", he says.

Richard positions Mar'i in Bruce's arms and let's go and Bruce stands a bit awkwardly.

"This is kind of nice..." Bruce says.

Richard walks over and stand next to me, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asks.

"I believe so… is he actually smiling?" I say as I notice the smile that is now present on Bruce's face.

"You are getting this on camera right?" Richard asks Vic and he nods.

Bruce scowls, "I'm not that heartless you know", Bruce protest.

Mar'i starts to stir and let's out a small cry, "Sounds like someone is tired", I say and hold my arms out for my daughter. Bruce walks over and carefully hands her to me.

"Well we all should be going, it's been a long day", he says.

"You can say that again", Gar says and wipes his forehead in exhaustion.

"We'll see you later Kori, call us if you need anything", Rachel says.

"Ok, and thanks guys", I say.

I say goodbye to my friends, my parents stay for a while and give me and Richard a speech about parenthood. Bruce mostly observes and Tim falls asleep in a nearby chair.

"Mom you can stop worrying Richard and I will be fine", I say.

"Ok sweetie, I'm just so happy", she says, "I can't believe my little girl has a daughter of her own now", she says and starts to tear up.

"Will you stop will the crying already", my dad complains.

"Shut up", my mom says and dabs her eyes.

"Come on, I think the new parents can use all the rest they can get", my dad says and gets up from his chair.

"Ok, call me if you need anything", my mom says.

"I will, bye mom, bye dad", I say as they wave goodbye.

"Guess we should be going too", Bruce says and gets up from his chair.

"Tim gets up!" he shakes Tim arm.

"Huh, what?" Tim says disoriented.

"We're leaving", Bruce says.

"Ok, see you later Kori" Tim says, "Take care bro", Tim says and leaves.

Bruce walks over to Richard, "I'm proud of you son", he says and pats his shoulder.

"Um, thanks", Richard says stunned.

Bruce gives me a quick nod before he leaves.

"A complement and a smile in one day? I think Bruce is going soft", Richard says and I laugh.

"So what do we do now?" he asks.

"Enjoy the moment I guess", as Mar'i sleep peacefully in my arms.

"I still can't believe where parents", I say.

"I know, it still hasn't sunk in yet", Richard says.

"Just wait until her first diaper change then I'm sure it will sink in", I tease.

Richard wrinkles his nose, "I think that's now", he says.

I sniff, "Yea I think so too", I say.

"Want to change it together?" he asks.

"Sure", I say.

We sit Mar'i on the changing table; Richard opens the diaper, "Eww," he says and waves his hand in front of his nose.

I swat his shoulder, "Don't be such a wimp", I say and Richard pouts.

I quickly discard the old diaper and Richard and I change the diaper just as the nurse showed us.

"See that wasn't so bad", I say.

"Yea I guess not", he says and wraps Mar'i back in her blanket.

I sit on the edge of the bed and Richard sits next to me, "I'm exhausted", I say.

"Me too", Richard says and he starts humming and rocks Mar'i to sleep.

"What song are you humming?" I ask.

"It's a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little", he says.

"Oh", I say, "I think Mar'i likes it", I say.

Richard smiles, "I think she does too", he says.

After Mar'i is finally asleep we carefully place her in the crib the nursery gave us.

"Goodnight Mar'i", I say and kiss her forehead.

I sigh and crawl into the hospital bed my exhaustion finally catches up to me as I crawl into bed.

Richard lays down next to me begins stroking my hair and kisses my forehead.

I glance up at him, "Have I told you I love you lately?" I say.

Richard smiles, "I love you too", he says as I slowly drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Sooooo what do you think? Please review,follow,favorite or all 3!**

**Happy Reading!-TriniPrincess**


End file.
